Reboot
by Dawn of a New Eclipse
Summary: Alyssa Gilbert has spent most of her life feeling stuck in her sisters shadow; that was until a tragic event cause her to reevaluate her life and the decision's she has made. Now forced to accumulate to the life's new normal, she decides that her family dynamic isn't the only change she has to face-that maybe a self change is in order too...cause sometimes, we all need a reboot.
1. Pilot

**Dear journal,**

 **Dear no one,**

 **Everyday for the last four years I've pretty much followed the same routine; showered, dressed, eat breakfast, hangout with my friends from the wrong side of the track getting high (with school thrown somewhere in the mix) and then come home only to spend the rest of the day in my room avoiding my family because I hated feeling like second choice to my parents and would do anything not to feel like the pathetic girl drowning in her sister's waiting to get noticed by anyone who was willing to look.**

 **Then the accident happened, and everything changed.**

 **I no longer cared that I was Elena's backup or the family screw up. I didn't care to drown my sorrows in beer weed or prescription pills. The appeal of hanging in the back of the school with my friends getting high to avoid life no longer existed for me. I'd changed.**

 **But I wasn't the only one.**

 **Elena was no longer the cheerful socialite but became a bit reclusive and spends most of her time hanging out in the cemetery writing in her diary while Jeremy chose to deal with the pain smoking pot and using recreational drugs.**

 **As for me, I consciously choose to ignore it all. I ignore the pain that Elena and Jeremy are going through and Jeremy's cry for help. I ignore the calls and texts from my former friends wondering where I was and if I were going to join them.**

 **I chose to numb out my pain but not with alcohol or drugs but with ignorance. I pretend that I don't see it because I don't want to deal. I feel enough pain and guilt of my own. I don't need there's.**

 **That left Aunt Jenna with the responsibility of parental figure and while she's trying, it's not exactly the same, but I guess no one really expects it to be.**

 **Until then….**

 **I guess…..**

 **This is the new normal….**

 **Sincerely**

 **Alyssa Gilbert**

Alyssa closed her laptop after saving her last journal entry and grabbed her backpack and headed for her bedroom door.

"Toast I can make toast" Alyssa heard Jenna suggest while on her way downstairs. She peered into the kitchen and saw Jenna frantically moving around while was Elena behind her pouring coffee into a cup.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna" Elena said needing the caffeine boost to get her through the first day off summer break.

Just then Jeremy walked into the kitchen from one of the back rooms and asks, "Is there any?" before starting his searching for a cup in the cabinet next to Elena.

Alyssa stood on the steps watching her siblings and aunt wondering if this were to become her new normal.

"It's your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." Jenna continued to scramble and Alyssa looked down at her phone after receiving a text message from Matt saying that he would be pulling up in front of the house in ten and Alyssa figured that was the time to show herself to the rest of her family.

"Anything else? A number two" asked Jenna while Alyssa walked into the kitchen replying to Matt's text message. "What am I missing?" Alyssa looked up from her phone.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" She took an apple from the bowl on the center of the counter and placing down her cell phone and bit into the apple.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advises at" she checked her watch. "Now," she let down her hair. "Crap!"

"Then go" Elena said. "We'll be fine"

Alyssa phone vibrated across the table this time with a text from Matt's older sister Vicki who also happened to be her best friend asking her to meet her at the usually spot before school.

She usually would have avoided that spot since that's where all the stoner kids hung out, but it was starting to turn out to be a rough morning and she didn't know if she could avoid the temptation.

I'll meet you there in twenty. Alyssa replied, it wouldn't take that long for them to get to school since Mystic Falls was a small town in Virginia and everything was practically in walking distance.

She grabbed her phone finished off her apple and walked outside just as Matt pulled up. She wanted to avoid the conversation she knew was coming when Elena stopped Jeremy from leaving again choosing to bury her head in the sand about her brothers problems.

She knew he would have to figure it out on his own just like she had. He had to be the one that wanted to change. They couldn't make that choice for him. She had seen that first hand when the school try to intervene with Vicki and that hadn't done a lot of good.

She knew he would have to hit rock bottom before he would get help. She just hoped that it wouldn't take someone he cared about to die for him to see what he's doing to himself.

"Don't take more than two in a six hour window" Alyssa heard Jeremy warn Vicki when she walked up but of course it would be just like her best friend not to listen and swallowed them all with a smile.

Alyssa just shook her head with a small smile of her own and sat beside her brother taking the joint he offered as Vicki turned to her with a look of eagerness and Alyssa knew the pills were already starting to kick in.

"Please tell me you are officially over that crap of being a productive member of society and this is you coming back to be with your friends" Alyssa didn't really consider any of them other than Vicki as real friends just someone she hung out with so she could get high.

"No," She took a puff and blew out the smoke. "Just taking a break." After her talk with Matt in the car on the way to school about how she was feeling and his constant looks of sympathy she just wanted to unplug out of the real world for a bit before having deal with any more looks of sympathy and pity she got from teachers and classmates who still remembered she was an orphan.

"So," She turned to Jeremy once she started feeling the effects of the joint so, "You're a pill pusher now?"

Before Jeremy could answer they were interrupted by an all too familiar voice and who also happened to be a pain in the eyes of the Gilbert siblings.

"I knew I'd find you with the crack heads" Tyler Lockwood greeted Vicki with.

"Hey" Vicki stood up pressing her lips to his and Alyssa wanted to gag.

When they were done kissing Tyler turned to Alyssa expectantly, "Lyssa" he greeted after letting his eyes trail up the length of her out strength legs up to her face. "I see you back sitting with these losers again"

"Tyler" she replied court standing up and grabbing her bag. "I see you're still content with being and ass" to Vicki she says, "I'll see you later" She turned to Jeremy. "And you stay out of trouble and don't let Elena catch you with that" She reference to what was in his pocket before walking away.

"What's up with the sunglasses" Matt leaned towards Alyssa to ask as she joined him in first period.

"Sudden headache" she took of her sunglasses folding them on the desk. "But I'm starting to feel much better"

He took a closer inspection of her and saw the redness in her eyes "Are you high?"

"What? Me? Noooooo" she whispered the last few o's. "I don't do that anymore member"

He didn't believe her. "What did you take?"

"Nothing. I swear." he gave her a look that said he didn't believe her. "Okay so maybe I smoked a little but it's just to take the edge off"

"Lyssa" he said disapprovingly but she was for a lecture.

"Matt seriously don't. I'm fine. It's just a one time thing. I'll go back to be a modern citizen tomorrow."

He wanted to believe her but they've been best friends since their diaper days. He knew how she knew that it was just a one time thing until she needed to take the edge off knew that from all the years of trying to help Vicki that the more he pushed the more she would rebel.

"Promise" she said when she saw he still wasn't convinced. The last thing she wanted was for him to worry about her.

He did enough of that for Vicki and Kelly. She didn't want to add to his list of people and things to worry about. That seemed to reassure him a little but she knew the subject hadn't been dropped completely.

"So are you going to the party at the falls tomorrow night" Vicki asked laying flat on her stomach while Alyssa sat on the floor of Vicki's bedroom with her back to the bed. "Or does your new and improved lifestyle prohibit you from having fun"

"I swore off pills and weed," Lyssa said though took the joint Vicki offered. "Getting drunk is whole other story."

She took a long drag before passing it up to Vicki. "That reminds me" She turned her knees facing Vicki laying her chin on the edge of the bed wear Vicki head lay.

"What's up with you and Tyler?" Vicki got up and started getting dressed for work. "Are you like dating now?"

"Ty and I are just having fun" she stood in the mirror fussing with her hair.

"Need I remind you that Tyler is Matt's best friend." Vicki stop fussing with her hair deciding to keep it down and turned back to Lyssa. "Not to mention he's a grade A ass who chases anything with a great pair of legs in a skirt. You can do so much better"

"Yeah cause guys are just lining up to ask me out"

Matt knocked on the door interrupting the conversation and both girls turned to him. "Ready to go?" he directed to Vicki who he was giving a ride to work.

"Yeah, just let me go change" she grabbed her uniform hanging on the back of the door and went to the bathroom to change.

"I thought you said it was a one time thing" he repeated the promise she made to him after smelling the smoke in Vicki's room.

"What I believe I said" she slipped on her shoes and stood, "and please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, was tomorrow and being today is not tomorrow I still have a few more hours to take as much or whatever I want"

"It's that why hang out with Vicki, for the drugs" he never saw any other reasons for them to hangout. Aside from the drugs they didn't really have much else in common.

"No," she said followed by a can't believe you just asked me that look. "I like your sister despite whatever you might think. We have a lot in common" she grabbed her jacket draping it across her arm. "For starters we both have holier than thou siblings who we can never measure up to" she said on her way out.

"So your back hanging with the stoner's now?" Tyler held the cube stick in his hands and watched Alyssa take her turn on. "I thought you gave all that up after your parents died" She sunk an second ball into the corner pocket and stood walking to the other side of the table.

"I did." six ball middle pocket. "But I didn't stop being friends with Vicki when I did." she missed the fifth ball right pocket. Tyler took his turn. "Speaking of which, what exactly are you doing with Vicki"

"Vicki and I are just having fun" number 2 striped ball right pocket. "Why" he looked up at her with a suggestive look. "Interested"

"Not even if you were the last person on earth" she took her turn after he missed his next one.

"You never know" he sat his hand on her lower back and pressed his mouth to her ear. "You might like it"

"Ty" Vicki voice came from behind him and they both turned to look at her. "What's going on?"

"Your boy toy was just propositioning me" she sat the cube stick on the table and turned to Tyler. "Touch me again I'll break your wrist"

She stalked off towards Matt who had been sitting down at a booth along the wall. "What was that?"

"Your best friends a douche who's hooking up with your sister" she angrily took her jacket off the back off the chair heading towards the exit.

She stepped outside putting on her jacket. The sky had just gone darker but the lights from the cars street lights and nearby buildings provided enough light to see.

She stepped down from the platform and zipped up her jacket. She had gotten a ride from Matt to the grill and after her encounter with Tyler she just wanted to go home.

But she didn't want to ruin his night by making him take her home so she decided to walk. The fresh air would do her some good.

She stuffed her hands in her jacket pocket and turned left towards town square.

A crow landed on the light post ahead of her and appear to stare at her causing her to stop. "Okay, that's not creepy at all" she began to walk again ignoring the crow as it cawed.A thick patch of fog rolled in and began to surround her and the crow landed on the bench in front of her causing her to slightly jump.

"Forget this" she turned around to head back to the grill when she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry"

"No worries. You know you should be more careful." mystery guy warned. "With all the people going missing you really shouldn't be out here alone"

"I usually am." she turned around but the bird was gone and the fog had disappeared. "Its was just this crow and the fog it was all so Willard, but with a bird" she turned back to him, but he was gone.

"Hey, how was school?" Jenna was sitting at the kitchen table when Alyssa walked through the front door. She decided to take a cab home instead of walk. The whole encounter with the crow creep-ed out.

"The usual" she shrugged and leaned against the wall. "How'd the meeting with your thesis adviser go"

"He didn't call it a totally piece crap so I think I'm on the right track" she got up and walked to the fridge "hungry?"

"I could go for something"

"How about pizza?" she closed the door to the fridge finding it empty.

"Sounds good call me when it's here" she leaned up from the wall and went upstairs to change.

 **Dear lost and confuse teen,**

 **I did it. I got through another day. I took the looks of sympathy and I'm sorry with a smile and a thank you. It was hard and I didn't escape the day without having a setback but I hear that's expected.**

 **I'm looking for progress and not perfection, take it one day at a time. Hopefully, that will be enough.**

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls"

"So are you going to the party at the falls?" Matt leaned into whisper to Alyssa to ask during Tanners lecture.

"Yeah, I think it's bout time I start getting back to fun"

"You getting high in Vicki's room wasn't fun enough"

"That was a one time thing; a small hiccup in the road to a successful recovery" she assured him and smiled. "Besides getting drunk is so much more fun"

"Yeah and so is the hangover" he replied sarcastically before getting called on by Tanner.

 **"** Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

 **"** It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Lyssa smiled at Matt's answer which drew Tanners attention.

 **"** Ms. Gilbert, Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"You're the History teacher. Don't you get paid to know these things"Tanner stared at her unimpressed before turning to Elena.

"What about you Elena? Care to help out your sister"

 **"** I'm sorry, I-I don't know." was her stuttered reply.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

 **"** There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Alyssa turned to the person that answer.

"That's correct. Mister. . .?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" Tanner seemed intrigued "Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner."

"Hmm."

"You have to admit Stefan showing up Tanner was pretty awesome" Lyssa said carrying her tray to an empty table in the lunch room. "It was about time he got Tannered, or is it Salvatore"

Matt sat across from her. "Whatever it is Elena seemed impressed"

"Okay new deal," she leaned forward cupping her hands together over her tray. She was tired of his whole poor me attitude. Matt popped open his soda."Since I promised to be a hundred percent honest with you when I'm not able to deal you have to promise me you'll stop pinning over Elena. She dumped you. It's time to move on. She has."

"Well it's not that easy for me." Lyssa popped the top on her sprite and took a sip. "We have history"

"And it's still there." She shrugged "It's just in a diminished capacity. Doesn't mean you can't make new memories. They'll just be different"

"You know for your pretty smart for a druggie." he teased with a light smile.

"Ha ha" she tossed a fry at him and he laughed. "I did skip a grade you know

"Yeah despite being a druggie"

"Your an ass" she smiled in good fun and picked up her tray standing up. "Pick me up at eight."

"Yeah"

She dumped her tray of food and left the cafeteria.

"So you and Matt seem to be getting pretty close" Elena commented as they stood side by side in the bathroom mirror. She noticed the amount of time the two of them spent together and wondered if she should be worried.

"Well we are friends" She replied applying a little blush to her cheeks.

"I know" she sat down her gloss and turned to her. "I just don't want you to get the wrong idea"

"I know where I stand with Matt" She fluffed out her dark hair which she did in loose curls and meet her eyes in the mirror. "Dont worry" she turned to her after her makeup and hair was done. "Besides, I don't do sloppy seconds" she grabbed her purse and left the bathroom.

"Well you look miserable" Tyler walked over to Lyssa carrying a near empty bottle. "Maybe you should find one of your drug dealing friends and take something. It'll loosen you up. You're so much more fun that way."

"Screw you Tyler" she said walking away but he grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, I was only playing. Don't be so sensitive. You know you use to be a lot more fun"

She pushed him away pulling her arm out of his grip. "To bad you're still the same ass you've always been"

"You use to love have sex with this ass"

"A mistake I'll never make again." she assured him and walked away. She stopped by a cooler and picked up a beer.

Matt witness the exchange between Tyler and Lyssa even though he couldn't hear her he could tell she was upset and followed her.

"Hey" he stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "What was that's all about with Tyler"

"Why don't you ask him? I'm sure he'd be thrilled to you" she wrenched her wrist out of his hand and walked away.

An hour into the party Lyssa wandered away stumbling into the woods as she finished off her fourth beer. She was starting to seriously feel the effects of the alcohol.

She tossed the empty can of beer on the ground and tripped on something taking her down to the sat on her bottom wiping her hands on her jeans preparing to stand when she saw a body lying on the ground.

"Vicki" she near whispered catching a glimpse of the bite mark. "Somebody help!" she yelled removing the scarf around her neck and pressed it to the womb to stop the bleeding and pulled out her phone with her other hand. "Vicki you're going to be okay. Yes I need an ambulance at the falls"

"Vicki" she heard Jeremy say and she turned to see Elena and Jeremy.

"Jeremy help me get her up" she instructed standing up and Jeremy carried her out of the woods.

"Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news." Bonnie opened the invitation to Elena join.

"I gotta take Jeremy home."

Alyssa heard overheard Bonnie's invitation to wait for news and walked over to ask."Mind if I tag along"

Normally she wouldn't want to be caught anywhere Elena's friends but visiting hours were way past over and she couldn't just sit at home and wait for news.

Bonnie looked over at Elena first who nodded her permission before Bonnie said with a little uncertainty "Yeah sure"

"Thanks, I'm going to find Her" she directed to Elena before walking away.

Jeremy is drinking a beer. Alyssa arrives while the cops search the area behind them.

 **"** You know I'm pretty sure those people in uniforms behind you are police and last I checked underage drinking was still illegal"

He tossed the beer bottle behind him when he was done. "Don't start"

"Somebody has to Jer, people don't care that our parents are dead. The orphan excuse has long past run out and they're going to stop giving you breaks. I know it hurts and What happened is not fair but we all have to find a way to move on"

"I've seen Elena sitting in the cemetery writing in her diary. And you get high whenever you can't deal. Is that's suppose to be moving on?"

"No" she sighed knowing he was right. She could speak all the pretty words of encouragement she wanted doesn't change the fact that that's all the were, words. "Its called coping. We just have to find better ways of doing that. In a way mom and dad would approve of."

"Jenna's here" Elena walked up to her siblings. "Bonnie took off she had to get Caroline home but I'm sure Jenna could drop you off at the grill. That's where everyone's waiting."

"It's cool I think I'm just going to go home and wait for news." she knew Matt would call her when he found out something and she wanted to there for Jeremy. If she expected him to change then she had to change herself.

"Okay" Elena led her younger siblings to where Jenna was parked and Alyssa wrapped an arm around Jeremy.

"It's warmer in the house. We can talk. Would you like to come in?"

Alyssa heard her sister's invitation from in the kitchen where she was making two cups of coffee.

"Yes" a masculine voice replied and Lyssa carried the two cups upstairs just as Stefan walked in.

Jeremy sat up when Alyssa walked in. "Who was at door"

"Stefan" Lyssa handed Jeremy a cup of coffee, black before sitting beside him on the bed. "For Elena" she crossed her legs carefully cradling her coffee.

"So what they're a thing now?" he'd seen them together at the party but wasn't sure.

"I don't know but I think Elena wants them to be" she didn't keep up with her sisters romantic entanglements. He took a sip of his coffee and she redirected the conversation. "So how are you holding up?" he glanced at her side ways. "I saw the look on your face when we found her.

"You really care about her"

"Have you heard anything?"

"No" she texted Matt when she got in but hadn't heard anything.

"I'm really worried about her"

"Yeah," she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder knowing that he wasn't just talking about tonight. "Me too"

The pair was silent for a long minute before Jeremy asked, "what was that with you and Tyler?"

"We use to date." she could feel Jeremy's eyes on her and raised her head up to look at him. "Sorta, it's a long story"

"Oh this I have gotta hear"

"Later," she kissed the top of his head affectionately. "Get sleep"

She got off the bed leaving a bottle of aspirin on his desk for the headache.

He smiled watching her leave and thought maybe things were starting to turn around after all.


	2. The Night of the Comet

**To whom it may concern**

 **Today feels different. Scratch that today I feel different. Today I feel good. For the first time in a while I feel like everything's going to be okay. My parents are gone and it hurts but their are plenty of people that I love still here. Jeremy, Elena, Matt, Vicki Aunt Jenna, they're all here and they're all okay and they all need me to be okay.**

 **I've just been too caught up in my own hurt to realize that. I told myself that my hurt was the only one that matter but after my talk with Jeremy last night and what almost happened to Vicki I realize I can't turn my back on the people that I love. I can't turn away the people who need me. That means no more burying my head in the sand and pretending that my problems are the only one that exists.**

 **Yeah I've acknowledged the difference I saw in my siblings but up until I didn't really care. I was too wrapped up in my own guilt. But not anymore. I've made a vow to myself not to just be a different person but a better sister as well. Its what mom and dad would have wanted. And right now, it's what Jeremy and Elena need.**

She closed out her book and went downstairs walking in to the kitchen on Jenna asking Elena if her latest fashion choice and if it made her look adult as in respectfully parental.

Elena replied with "Depends on where you're going."

To which Jenna answers "Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Hair up or down?" She puts her hair up and Elena responds with "sexy stewardess."Jenna lets it down." Boozy housewife."

"Up it is." she affirmed with a nod and Lyssa sits her bag on the floor near the counter pouring a cup of coffee and watching in some amusement the exchange between her aunt and sister. Jenna added in "You're feisty today.

"I feel good," Elena respond "which is rare." Lyssa had a feeling her 'feeling good' had everything to do with Stefan and she was happy for her. She just wished her being so happy with the new guy didn't hurt Matt. "So I've decided to go with it." she shrugged."Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff. Where is Jeremy?"

Alyssa wondered that herself. After the vow she made to be a better sister the first step she realized had to be to keep a better eye on her little brother.

"He left early. Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse." Jenna responded but then came to a quick realization when she saw the look on the Gilbert girls faces. "There is no wood shop, is there?

"No." Elena answered with a small shake of her head.

"Yeah"

"Don't worry" Lyssa picked up her bag knowing exactly where to find her brother. "I'm on it"

* * *

Jeremy stands outside Vicki's room and watches as she sleeps. When a nurse spots him.

"You can't be in here, hon. Visiting hours don't start till 9:00." she informs him.

"I just. . .how is she?"

"She's lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah, but she's gonna be OK, right?"

"She needs her rest. So you come back later. Come on." She ushered him away from the room and he leaves the hospital disgruntled.

Alyssa pulled up just as Jeremy was leaving the hospital. She pulls up beside him and he turns surprise to see her.

"How'd you know I would be here?" he asked through the open window.

"Where else would you be?" she leaned over and opened the door. "Get in"

He readjusted the strap on his bag before stepping into the truck.

"Seat belt" she reminded him a and he sat his bag on the floor and strapped himself in. She put her signal and pulled out of the hospital parking lot. "Did you get to see Vicki?" She hadn't heard back from Matt yet but she was taking that as a good sign. "Do you know how she's doing?"

"The nurse said she lost a lot of blood"

Lyssa guessed that from the amount of blood she saw coming from the wound on Vicki's neck. "I wondered what kind of animal could attacking all these people" she learned that aside from that couple she saw on the news the morning before two campers were missing.

Jeremey made no comment and they pulled up to school ten minutes later.

Lyssa spotted Tyler less than a foot away with some blonde girl and from the way Jeremy slammed the door as he got out of the car so did he and he wasn't too happy about it.

Lyssa unhooked her seatbelt and scrambled out of the car after him. "Jeremey"

"Hey, Tyler. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt" Jeremy approached Tyler. "I was just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close. Is she ok?

"She's fine. Now get out of here."

"How bad is she?" he continued to prove a point. "Do they know what attacked her? Is she going to make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? 'Cause I vote for right here and right now."

Jeremy shoves Tyler and Alyssa finally reached Jeremy grabbing him back. "Jeremy let it go"

"Listen to your sister Gilber walk away. It's your final warning."

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you."

Jeremy leaves looks at Tyler.

"Damn, that was like a death threat." Tyler turns to the girls beside him. "Did you hear that?

Alyssa looked at Tyler with a hint of disgust and follows her brother.

"Jeremy" she called after him but ignored her and kept walking.

Matt approached her after witnessing what happened between Jeremy and Tyler. "What was that about?"

"Its a long story. How's Vicki?"

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow." Matt opened the doors and they walked inside.

"That's good news." They stopped at Matt locker and quickly put in the combination.

"Yeah"

"Did you get in touch with your mom?"

"Called and left a message." She leaned against the locker beside his and he shrugged off his coat and hung it inside the locker. "She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so. . .we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home.

"If she comes rushing home" Kelly wasn't known to be responsible or parental and she doubted she would drop having fun to come home. Not even if her kids needed her.

Matt closed the locker and they started towards first period.

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" They passed by Elena and Stefan who were talking against the locker and Alyssa briefly acknowledge them before turning back to Matt.

"She said it was a vampire."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out."

"Ok, that's weird"

"I think she was drunk." Matt dismissed the claim and they walked inside the classroom.

Lyssa thought that it was reasonable assumption being that Vicki would use any drug she could to escape her life, alcohol would be no different.

"I'm actually going back to the hospital after lunch. I want to be there when she wakes up, get the real story"

"Let her know I'm thinking bout her and I'll stop by after school".

"Yeah okay" he said at the start of the warning bell.

Alyssa waited around for Jeremy in the halls after last period thinking that he would want to go to see Vicki but she couldn't find him she began to check the usual spots he was known to hang out in during school hours but didn't find him in any of those places either. She decided to text him.

"Loose something" came the voice of the last person she wanted to see.

"Yes" she turned around and to face Tyler with look of annoyances. "My patience with you" he seemed to be amused. "What do you want LockWood"

"Relax I come in peace" she highly doubted that. "I heard you were looking for your brother and I came to tell you I saw him leave thirty minutes ago" she folded her arms and waited for the comment for the part conversation he said something that made her want to slap him. "I also wanted to apologize for what I said at the party the other night. It was out of line."

"Stay away from me and we'll call it even" she turned to leave but stopped to add. "Oh and stay away from Vicki. She has enough problems without you messing with her head. She's a good person who deserves to be respected and not to be used as a warm body to lay under" with that she turned and walked away.

* * *

Vicki is up alert and in good spirit when she walked in, something she was more than happy to see. She couldn't handle losing another person she cared about. She still hadn't completely recovered from the loss of her parents. The pain was still there but it was bearable.

She kicked off her shoes and carefully slid in to lay beside Vicki who greeted her with a smile and a 'hey'.

"You're in a good mood for someone who was nearly killed." she turned on the bed as much as she could and propped her head up with her hand. "Must be the pain killers they're giving you."

"They're prescribing me the kids stuff" she answers with a frown. "Nothing with an O in it"

"They must know your a pill popping junkie" she teased in a mock whispered and turned on her back to look the ceiling.

They spent the next minute in silence.

"Thank you"

Lyssa turned to her head to the side to look at Vicki.

"Jeremy said you were the one who saved me"

"We both did" she shrugged as if it was nothing. "I'm just glad I found you in time. You know I would loose it if anything happened to you"

She viewed Vicki as the big sister she always wanted and often wished she could be as close with her actual sister as she was with Vicki. She might have been completely messed up but she always had her back no matter what and Lyssa vowed the same.

"You know" they turned to the sound of Matt's voice and saw him with Jeremey standing at the door. "If Vicki wasn't my sister this would be really hot"

Vicki picked up the gelatin container and tossed it at Matt once he got closer.

Matt laughed it off and sat in the sat in the chair he spent the better part of the day in while Alyssa checked her phone which vibrated in her pocket.

"Elena needs me to pick her up" she said to the room standing up and slipping on her shoes. "You okay to get home" she asked Jeremy knowing he wasn't going to leave until they kicked him out.

Matt offered to give him a ride which he accepted and with a bye to Vicki and a promise to be there when she got discharged she left to pick Elena up from the grill.

"I'll just be a minute" Elena unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car to knock on the Salvatore door before going in.

She looked down at her phone after getting a text from Matt asking about Jeremy's relationship with Vicki.

She was in the middle of her reply when she saw a crow fly into the side of the house. It gave her a sense of deja vu "what the hell?" she took the key out of the ignition and unbuckled her seat belt getting out of the car.

"Elena" she called stepping into the Salvatore house And followed the voices she heard into the living room where she seen Elena with Stefan and slightly older guy.

The conversation stopped when she walked. She turned to Elena. "You said to give you a minute and it's passed. We really should go"

"Yeah" she agreed giving finale look at Stefan before turning and walking to the door. Lyssa followed behind her.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Alissa and Elena were back home and Elena was explaining to her and Jenna what happened when she went to see Stefan.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend." Jenna commented "Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues.

"Or a guy who can't decide if he wants to date you or your brother" Alyssa threw in which caused both Jenna and Elena to stop and look at her. "What" she shrugs. "It happens"

The front door opens and in walks Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" Jenna called and he stepped into the dining room. "Jeremy, where were you?

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's. . .that's cool."

"Oh, no, no, no!"Jenna throws an apple at Jeremy.

"Ow! Why? Why. . .why did you do that?"

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion."

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." he walked upstairs to his room and

"I got it" Lyssa said sitting down the napkins and going after Jeremy for a little brother sister talk.

* * *

"She had you take her over to Stefan's?" Matt asked dubiously as her and Alyssa sat up blankets in the back of his truck so they could comfortably watch the comet pass.

"Yeah and it was really weird." She laid the blanket out flat so it could cover half of his truck. Matt stood across from her. "I'm in the car in the middle of texting you waiting for Elena to come out and bam a crow flies into the side of the house."

Matt looks at her with a raised brow. "I know like how crazy is that, anyway it really freaked me out because of what I told you happened after I left the grill the other night. So I go inside and Elena is in there with Stefan and his brother one she didn't even know he had. And apparently they have some deep seeded issues. And there's an ex girlfriend"

"What's Elena say about that?"

"You know how she feels about secrets Matt and he hid two and yeah I know they're still getting to know each other but him not telling her about his ex makes her think she's just the rebound girl"

"You think they're going to break up?"

"I don't think they were considered together technically and I'm not telling you this to give you hope that the two of you are getting together. Even if Stefan wasn't in the picture there still isn't a chance of the two of you getting back together. And it's not because of you, she's just changed."

"Yeah she isn't the only one." he looked pointedly at her before switching the subject back to Stefan. "So what do you think of the guy?"

"Stefan? I don't really know him but again neither does Elena"

"Sounds like it's not just a problem for Elena"

"Secrets always have a way of coming out especially in this town. I just don't wanna see Elena get hurt when it does, which is why I'm going to be keeping a closer eye out. It's a new vow I made. Being a better sister not just a different person."

"Yeah and how is that working out for you"

"It's hard" she sighed dramatically. "But wanna know what would make it better"

He quickly picked up on the hint "Burger and cheese fries"

"Yes please."

She watched him walk away before pulling out her phone to check on Jeremey.

"I like a girl with a healthy appetite"

Lyssa turned around surprised to see Damon Salvatore standing behind her. She hadn't even seen him walk up.

"I have a feeling that's not the only thing you like" she responded putting down the phone turning to him. "Damon isn't. Elena told me about you" she answered when he raised a brow.

"And your Elena's little sister."

"Alyssa" she corrected.

"I remember you from the other night"

"Now would that be when I walked in on you Stefan and Elena standing awkwardly in the middle of your living room or that whole hitchcock moment we shared in the square. Where did you go by the way?"

"I had something very important to intend to"

"Hmm" she turned back to the back of the truck to finish spreading out the blankets.

"So you and Blondie look pretty cozy" she turned back to him. "Is there a story there"

"Do you care?"

"Just making polite conversation"

"There's no story." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Were just friends"

"But you want more" he supplied.

"No." she stopped working and rubbed her hands together to get rid of the dirt. "Matts a nice guy but he also happens to be Elena's ex. That would be too complicated and little to close to home for comfort. You would know about that wouldn't you. You and Stefan both dated Katherine right. I mean it's pretty obvious from what Elena said."

"Yeah we did" he sounded a little resentful.

"So you know how messy that can be. I don't want to look at Matt and constantly be wondering if he's just using me as a replacement. I want to be the only one. If I were you I wouldn't give her a second thought. If she wasn't satisfied with just having you then she really isn't worth it" she reached into the truck to grab the pillows and when turned back he was gone.

* * *

"Well that was a complete bust" Alyssa commented coming back into the grill after being in the square for over an hour watching the slowly passing comet. "I expected it to be more flash"

"Its a comet that travels here once every 145 years how much flash were you expecting"

"I don't know I guess I expected it to be more romantic" she said as they started towards there friends.

"And you were going to watch it with me" he looked over at her with questioning eyes.

"Don't read too much into it Donavon." they stopped at the tables where Bonnie Caroline and Tyler were sitting. Jeremy walked over not long after.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" he was worried. They were suppose to meet up but she never showed.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler commented. Jeremy ignored him and continued.

"I can't find her."

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." it was Tyler again and Alyssa wanted nothing more than to punch him in the throat so he couldn't talk.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena turned to Tyler and Tyler turned to Jeremy.

"Ask him."

" You wanna do this right now?" Jeremey asked Elena who replied with

"Are you dealing?"

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler continued and Jeremy said the last thing anyone expected him to say.

" She already did. Over and over and over again."

" Yeah, right." he said in disbelief but didn't look quite sure.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan?" this time it was Caroline who spoke and she seemed to mirror what everyone else was thinking."I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?

"There's no way." Tyler said again and Jeremy came back with

"And I didn't even have to force her into it."

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt looked to Tyler for an explanation but Tyler waved it off saying

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk."

Matt who was sick of the back and forth said " You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"

"We'll check the back." Bonnie volunteered and left with Caroline.

Matt and Alyssa went to check the square after Jeremy was held back by Elena after Tyler's pill pusher comment and ran into Stefan.

Matt and Stefan exchanged a few words over Matt seeing him in the hospital something Alyssa hadn't heard.

The conversation ended with Stefan promising to keep an eye out for Vicki before leaving and Alyssa turned to Matt for question on the whole Stefan hospital situation but he'd just promised to explain later.

They walked into the grill after searching the entire square to found Vicki seated at one of the tables looking slightly out of it. Vicki explained that she had took some pills and was a little out of it and Stefan found her wandering around in the square.

After Matt thanked Stefan for helping out Vick Matt took her home to sleep off whatever pills she had taken and Alyssa dropped Jeremy off home before heading over to Matt's to check on Vicki.

Matt was waiting for her on the porch when she pulled up.

She grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

"How's Vicki." She asked meeting Matt on the steps.

"She passed out the minute we got in the car" He lowered himself onto the second step Alyssa joined him. "I don't know what to do with her anymore" he confided in her sighing tiredly leaning back on the steps. "The drugs, and drinking and now she's hooking up with Jere."

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie Jeremy and Vick hooking up is a little weird" and something she didn't want to think about. "But he's still way better than Tyler"

"What's with the two of you anyway?" He turned to look at her. "It's like lately you're always at each other's throat"

"That's because Tyler's a jerk" She mimic his pose leaning on the steps. "Whom I stupidly dated and when things started to get serious he couldn't handle it and in a totally Tyler sort of way he was a dick about it"

"Tyler can be a real dick" she knew was Matt's way of saying he was sorry.

"Eh," She shrugged. "I just chalk it up to a lesson learned and a mistake that I will never happen again. I hope she does the same"

"You really care about her don't you" He always knew that they were close but he was starting to see how much Alyssa cared for his sister.

"Yeah, she gets me you know. We get each other, in a way Elena and I never could" it wasn't for a lack of trying.

"Okay that's it" he said standing helping her up. "No more talk about messed up siblings or exs or any of that screwed up stuff in our lives."

"Then what else are we going to talk about"

"There's a Rocky Horror show marathon on and cold pizza in the fridge. We could forget about how crappy our lives are"

She smiled and walked up the stairs. "I like the sound of that. I hope it's not more garlic and anchovy pizza my burps tasted like garlic for three days"

"Yeah I know" he opened the door for her to go in. "I had to be the one to smell it"

"Jerk" she shoved him stepping into the house and he chuckled stepping in behind her. "See if I ever be nice and let you pick dinner again."

* * *

"You know what would really go good with left over pizza" Matt asked once he returned with said item and two can soda's.

"Chilly cheese fries and a slice of chocolate cheese cake from the grill" She said pulling said items out of the bag.

"I love you" He said and she laughed at the serious look on his face and handed him his fries settling back on the couch with her pizza.

"Oh I love this one" She exclaimed taking a bit from her pizza which had Matt drawing his attention from her and on to the tv where they spent the rest of the night snuggled on the couch reciting the words from various shows.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow"

"You were the one who told me to go for it"

"Now I'm saying take it slow"

Alyssa walked away from the tentative conversation Bonnie and Elena were having about Elena's relationship with Stefan and Bonnie's sudden about face on the subject.

"Next time, I'm riding with you" She told Matt when she came to stand beside where he was throwing around a football with Tyler and another guy she knew was on the football team with Matt and Tyler.

Matt chuckled at the forlorn look on her face and tossed the ball to their teammate. "What girl talk not your thing"

"No I'm all about gossip just not one that involves my sister" especially given that's all Elena seemed to talk about now and she was really getting sick of the topic of her and Stefan. It was worse than when she and Matt use to date and that was saying a lot.

"Oh look" Tyler said bringing her and Matt's attention to Elena and Stefan, Bonnie no longer there. "There's Elena and her new boyfriend. Now what are they doing? They're walking, walking, walking, Yep. Right into the sun set"

Alyssa rolled her eyes at Tyler's immaturity and Matt responded with, "You're a dick" a sentiment Alyssa wholeheartedly agreed with.

Tyler was unaffected by his best friend words and continued. "While you're just standing there looking like one of those little year trolls"

"Gnomes" Matt corrected tossing the football again.

"Whatever" Tyler shook off and tossed the ball to Matt.

"What am I suppose to do Ty, she made her choice"

Tyler got the ball from the black guy and said, "Let her know she made the wrong one"

Before Lyssa could consider what that could possibly mean Tyler threw the football to the back of Stefan with strong protest from Matt which Tyler ignored and with quick reflexes Stefan turned around and caught them ball and tossed it back to him. Leaving Matt,Tyler,shocked while Alyssa mentally congratulated him for showing up Tyler and turned to said person.

"Real mature Ty" and walked off.

Alyssa and Matt walked into History after stopping off at their locker with Matt arguing Stefan's case

"You know we need him Matt." Alyssa said sitting down in her seat in the back next to Matt's. She had been trying to convince Matt to get Tanner to let Stefan join the team after over hearing Elena suggest it to Stefan, she thought that it would be a good idea. They're team sucked.

"No," Matt sat down beside her setting his bag on the beside her. "We don't"

Tanner began his lesson as soon the bell run and and Alyssa waited for him to turn away from them before she starting talking to Matt again. That opening came when he began an oral pop quiz she took it as the invitation she needed once his back was turned.

Leaning over she said, "Matt our team sucks. The last game we didn't get completely crushed in was back in freshman year"

"Even if I wanted to" He responded once he pivoted. "Varsity try outs were last year."

"So once Tanner sees how awesome he is there is no way he won't put him on the team" She was highly convinced of that.

"Miss Gilbert" Alyssa and Matt looked up but saw that Tanner had his sights on Elena instead of Alyssa.

"Pearl Harbor"

Elena responded with umm… and Alyssa started to rescue her sister but was beat to the punch by Stefan.

"December 7, 1941"

"Thank you Miss. Gilbert"

"Anytime"

"Very well" Tanner took Stefan's invitation and that began a series of rapid fired questions. "The fall of Berlin wall"

"1898"

"Civil Rights Act"

"1964"

"John F. Kennedy assassination"

"1963"

"Martin Luther King"

"68"

"Lincoln"

"1865"

"Roe versus Wade"

"1973"

"Brown Vs. Board"

"1954"

"The battle of Gettysburg"

"1863"

"Korean War"

"1950 to 1953"

"Ha! it ended in '52"

"Uh, actually sir, it was '53"

Alyssa turned to Tanner and he didn't look so sure of himself anymore. "Look it up somebody, quickly"

"It was...1953" a student in the front said and Tanner looked completely stunned. A look Alyssa completely marveled in, and continued to do so after class.

"Did you see the look on Tanner face?" She was happy that someone was finally standing up to their ass of a teacher. "He looked like he was ready to explode. Good for Stefan for showing him up" They stopped at the lockers and Matt pulled out his book for calculus.

"Don't tell me you're jumping on the Stefan bandwagon too?" She had talked nonstop about him since that morning and he seriously hoping she wasn't started to develope a crush on him.

"Are you kidding me?" She leaned against her locker facing forward. "Like I would ever go for the same guy my sisters into. I have enough insecurities concerning her as is. I definitely won't be adding to that list." almost as an after thought she adds. "Besides mysterious loner isn't exactly my type"

"So what is your type? A guy from the wrong tried a tracked," He asked as they walked to second period.

"Please," she stopped outside his math class as the warning bell rung, "that is such a cliche and I have way better taste than that"

"Enlighten me then"

"I'd prefer…..boy next door" She said back away, "Even if he were a jock" a second bell rung prevented Matt from responding. By the time it ended Alyssa had already walked inside the classroom.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this" Vicki voiced in disbelief after Alyssa had changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"It's all part of the new me" She said closing her locker and lacing up her sneakers.

She wrinkled her nose. "I like the old you better"

"Well tough" she dropped her leg from the bench. "This is the me you're stuck with so get use to it"

"I don't ever think I could get use to you like this" Vicki was having a hard time wrapping her mind around the fact that her best friend left the dark side to become a cheerleader.

"It's to honor my mom" She said as they left the girls locker room. "I know how excited she was when Elena joined and I thought I'd give it a try" her mother, was also a cheerleader when she went to Mystic Falls High and she thought somehow it would make her closer to her.

"You know you don't have to make everything in your life about pleasing your parents. I think they'd want you to live your life," she looked towards her brother who was on the field congratulating his offensive line. "Not Elena's"

"Well they were hell bent on comparing me to her when they were alive I'd think they'd be thrilled I'm becoming Elena 2.0"

"You know that's a load of crap right." Vicki was determined to make her see that. "Your parents you loved you. They only wanted what's best for you which is a hell of a lot more than what I can say of my parents. Who both ditched us for their own selfish reasons."

"Yeah but my parents hated that I hung out with you. They always thought you were a bad influence."

"That's because I was-"

" _But_ I'm not changing that am I? You're always going to be my sister from another mister and nothing's going to change that. Elena 2.0 or not," She grabbed her hand and smiled. "I'm going to always have your back."

Vicki smiled and squeezed her hand tightly. "I got to get to work and you have to go join the land of the rah rah girls. But I'll see you after my shift."

"Yeah, Elena's planning a dinner so that Bonnie and Stefan can get to know each other." she told her so in between fourth and fifth period. "So I'll probably just crash at your place tonight. I'd hate to have to bare witness to a sisterhood of the traveling pants moment"

"Yeah" she scrunched up her nose as if she smelled something horrible. "That'll be bad."

"Complete torture"

"Inhumane"

"Definitely" She said as if she couldn't imagine anything worse than that and then the gag was over.

"So I'll see you tonight"

"Yeah" She confirmed with a nod and watched Vicki leave before joining the girls on the field.

"Seriously, where's Caroline" Bonnie asked with a hint of concern and a tinge of agitation.

"She's not here yet?" Alyssa asked joining her sister and Bonnie side.

Caroline, their cheerful, controlling, captain was always the first one their, made sure practices were started on time, and made sure every routine was done to perfection. Which was a bit tiring at cheer camp but she knew it paid off in the long run.

"No, and we haven't heard from her all day" Elena said and even Alyssa had to admit that was a bit odd.

"I'll try her again" Bonnie said with her phone already out and preparing to dial her number but she arrives in the next three seconds in Damon Salvatore car and leaned over to kiss him.

"Uh…." Elena words pretty matched what Alyssa thought as she watched Caroline exit the car and walk over to them.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind" She said to Elena in passing. "Sorry I'm late, girls. I uh was busy"

"More like getting busy" Alyssa mumbled under her breath and Elena nudge her.

"All right lets start with the double pike herkie hurdler" Caroline instructed and began counting off. "And five six seven eight and one, two, three, four, five, six, seven eight."

Elena tried to follow the count and the squad lead but Alyssa could see she was having trouble with the movies. She wasn't the only.

"Elena sweetie, why don't you observe today okay" Caroline asked singling her out and she stepped off to the side. "Do it again from the top and five, six, seven, eight, and one two three four five six seven eight."

"It's official," Elena said setting her bag down on the couch. "I suck"

"You don't suck," Bonnie said and Alyssa tried not to comment on that. "You just need some practice"

"Yeah," Alyssa stopped beside her sitting her bag down as well. "Lots of it" Bonnie shot her look that said she wasn't helping and she rephrased it. "I mean Bonnie and I will be happy to help you catch up."

"Yeah, we could schedule extra practice after school" Bonnie suggested and Alissa made her way into the kitchen opening the fridge.

"Yup just say when" She closed the fridge and turned back to Bonnie and Elena.

"Okay but before then we have to get through this dinner" Elena said effectively changing the subject. "Speaking of which," she turned to Alissa, "What are you going to be doing tonight?"

"I'm going over to Matt's. Vicki and I are going to spend some much needed bff time so I won't be back tonight."

That gave her some pause. "Your spending the night over Matt's?"

"Yes, and before you get all preachy I will be sharing a bed with Vick not Matt so you have nothing to worry about" she knew Elena was afraid that her and Matt were becoming more than just friends. "Though, if I were, it wouldn't be any of your business since you broke up"

"Two days ago you said that the two of you were just friends and now-"

"Nothing's change," she said wanting to squash any thoughts she might of had. "But it might, in the future and if it does I want to have your blessing"

"You want my blessing to date Matt. The same Matt I use to date for years and whose your best friend brother"

"Yes, and only if it comes to that I just don't want it to be weird so I want to get it all out on the table now so you won't be blindsided by it."

"Wait I'm confused" Bonnie said trying to piece what little information she had together. "You and Matt"

"No, not yet and possibly not ever but it looks that way maybe and I just want to know that Elena's going to be cool with it if it does" she turned to her sister to get her reaction.

"I don't even know how to respond to that"

"It's okay you got time to process it. But while you are, can we maybe get a move on. I promise Vick I would meet her at the grill so I'm going to go change and let you digest the information maybe talk it over with Bonnie." She said backing out of the kitchen. "She's always been the voice of reason." She turned and left.

"So do you want to tell me why Elena's been glaring at me for the past minute" Matt asked stopping beside Alissa who sat at the bar.

She turned to him as he sat down. "I might've implied that I was interested in you and that we could be getting together in the near future."

Matt paused, "You did what?"

"I know. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. She was standing there all smug like there was no chance you would ever fall for me after being with her and I just said the first thing I knew would get under her skin."

"Why does she get to you so much?"

"I don't know. Deep seeded issues caused by our parents, and don't worry I know you're not over her and you probably never will be so don't worry I don't expect anything. I was just using you as a weapon and I'm sorry." She pouted, "forgive me"

"Yeah, it's fine. Besides," he turned towards the bar and she did the same. "It'd be good for her to think that I'm over her."

She turned to him, "so now your using me."

"Yeah, you okay with that"

"I get a pretend hot jock boyfriend while sticking it to my sister. Need you even ask"

Matt asked with a raised brow. "Did you just call me hot?"

"Yes, but don't let it go to your head."

"I can't believe you're really going through with this" Vicki said as she watched Alissa study her reflection in the mirror.

"I know me either but I am" she said tugging down the end of her skirt.

"My brothers going to die when he sees you in that"

She stepped from the mirror and turned around to face Vick, "And that would matter to me because?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I"m talking about"

"I don't." Alissa grabbed her overnight bag preparing to leave the Donovan house.

"Sure you don't," she got off the bed. "Just make sure I'm the maid of honor at your wedding" She said as they left the room.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, lets be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! But that is about to change. We've got some great new talent starting on the offense and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hand like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!"

The crowd cheers at Tanner's words and Alissa looks down the line towards Stefan to see Tyler with a not so happy look on his face.

"So for all you have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have one thing to say to you...Your Timberwolves are hungry"

The crowd interrupts in more loud cheers and Tyler walks away from the crowd and over to Vick.

"And the central high lions are what's for dinner!"

Alissa steps out of line when she hears Vicki for Tyler to stop and she walks over to the crowd that had gathered to see Jeremy and Tyler fighting.

"Hey, he's down! Enough!" Stefan intervenes and Tyler punches him but it has no effect.

Jeremy grabs a broke glass bottle and strikes at Tyler who moves out of the way and he cuts Stefan hand instead.

"Tyler knock it off! Stop!" Matt steps in and push Tyler back and Elena checks on Jeremy.

"What the hell, Jeremy? Put your head up, you're bleeding"

"I'm fine," he said pushing away from her and Alissa joins her sibling side.

"Yeah you smell fine" Elena said smelling the alcohol on his breath.

"Just stop, okay?" Jeremy said walking away while Matt pushes Tyler away so that he can cool off.

Alissa contemplated following Jeremy but knew he needed sometime to himself plus she wasn't even sure what to say to him. He was spiraling out of control and she didn't know what to do to help him.

"I can't believe what happened to Tanner" Alissa heard Jeremy say where she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. "What kind of animal could be doing this?"

Alissa walked back into Jeremy's room with a glass of water and some aspirin. "I mean first there was those missing couples and then Vick and now Tanner"

"I don't know" she handed her brother both the pills and the water. "We just have to be more careful." She then sat on the bed in front of him. "Which means no more getting drunk and while you're at it you could stop getting high."

"Don't you start you too"

"Somebody has to Jer. You can't keep doing this to yourself. Getting high to escape the pain is one thing but skipping school, getting drunk, and starting fights is completely different."

"That dick had it coming"

"Yeah, maybe he did, but it doesn't mean you should."

"That's rich coming from you"

"I know I'm the last person to judge but I'm the perfect one to talk to about this. I know how you feel Jer. The emptiness. The lonely feeling, it's rough. But doing drugs and getting high isn't going to make the pain go away. Yeah sure you'll feel better for a while but eventually it'll wear away and all that's left is that pain and loneliness. And you'll have to take more pills to get that same high and forget. And then that's all you do and all you are. I want better for you than that Jer. Mom and dad would want better for you. More importantly you should want better for you then this. Because this isn't who you are. Make sure you drink all of that" She said getting up and leaving his room.

 **Dear trying teen,**

 **I got through another day. This time without any setbacks. At least for me. Jeremy on the other hand has seem to have gotten worse. Our relationship has starting to take a turn for the better though I'm not sure where we stand after tonight and I don't know what else to do help him. Maybe Elena is right, maybe he does need counseling or maybe even rehab. Somewhere he'll be forced to talk about whatever's on his mind because he isn't talking to me, Elena, or Aunt Jenna. And it's clear he needs to talk to someone. I just don't know who to turn to.**


	4. Family Ties

AN/: So this and the next chapter is/was hard for me to write I just felt/feel blah about it. But I tried/am trying to fight through the major writers block so we can get to the fun parts and climax of the show/story. So consider I was feeling really eh about it when reading.

"I can confirm that a 12-foot mountain lion attacked and killed a hunter and was subsequently shot and killed. The hunter is in stable condition."

"Sounds like it's once again safe to roam the streets of Mystic Falls" Alyssa said to Jenna sitting down the box of family heirlooms she had gotten from the safety deposit box down on the table but Jenna was too transfixed on the television to response. "Aunt Jenna," she stepped towards her and it was then Jenna finally acknowledge her presence, "who are you talking to?"

She turned back towards the television,"him."

"The news guy?"

"Also know as Logan 'Scum' Fell." She leaned up from the chair, "Did your mom ever tell why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

She shook her head.

"Logan and I dated back in high school," Jenna sat as she began to explain and Alyssa sat next to her. "It was exciting and passionate and I fell for him."

"And he hurt you," that was clear from the slew of insults she was throwing and the direction the conversation was going. "Have you seen him since he's been back?"

"No, and I don't plan on it either." She got up and Alyssa turned her attention to the box. "What are you doing with that?"

"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood's she would loan it to the founders council for their heritage display." She said pulling out a ring.

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

"Originally it was great-great grandma Mary's wedding ring."

"How much do you think this stuff is worth?" Jeremy walked in and examined the box, "You know like on E-bay"

"I don't know, but your not going to find out."

"You know you can't just give that stuff away. It belongs to mom and dad."

"I'm not giving it away Jeremy it's a loan. Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood." She begin checking the the list Mrs. Lockwood gave her of what was going to be on display. The rings were going to be apart of it. She began to pull out the other items that were going to be use for the display when the door bell rung.

She sat down the gold pocket watch to answer the door. Stefan stood outside and Alyssa had to try really hard not to roll her eyes but failed.

"Elena your boyfriend's here" She called out to Elena who was already making her way down the stairs leaving Stefan at the door.

"She's doesn't like me very much does she" She heard Stefan say to Elena as she walked away.

"Don't take it personal, it's kind of her default setting" Elena responded as the two of them went upstairs.

"You will never guess what happened to me today." Vicki had called Alyssa to tell her some obvious good news causing her to delegate the job of sorting through her parents things to Elena once Stefan left.

"You were attacked by aliens who swapped out your brain" She said sarcastically closing the door to her bedroom.

"No,"

"Then I give up." She laid on her bed flat on her stomach. "What?"

"Tyler asked me to the founder party"

That news caught her attention making her and made her slightly pause. "Tyler Lockwood asked you to the founders party….on an actually date. Was he brain swapped out by aliens"

"Ha ha, and technically I asked him but whatever" She could practically see her shrug it off. "The point is were going together."

"Wait," she paused again remembering there plans to go together. "What about me? If your going with Tyler who am I suppose to go with"

"Ask Matt."

"Yeah Elena would love that"

"Why do you care what she thinks anyway?"

"I don't. I'd just rather avoid another argument about Matt."

"I just don't get why she cares. She's with Stefan."

"It doesn't matter. Me dating Matt would be way too complicated. And right now, complicated is the last thing I need."

Her phone beeped alerting her to a message.

The door bell rung causing Alyssa to end her conversation with an, "I'll see you tonight," after she confirmed the time they were going to meet to start getting ready for the party. She went downstairs.

"I'm here for my mom." Tyler was standing in front of Jeremy at the door. "I was supposed to pick up a box of stuff"

"Right here. Please be careful" Elena said handing over the box.

"Yeah, be careful with it dick"

"Hey! Not now, okay guys? Please?"

"I'm fine, he's just being a punk"

"Oh, I got your punk"

"Jer," Elena said in warning. "Look Tyler maybe you should just go. Tell your mom I'll see her tonight."

Elena walked away.

"Hey would it made a difference if I told you I actually like Vicki?"

"Not even a little" he closed the door and Alyssa continued on into the kitchen.

"Delicate flower vs. Naughty vixen" Bonnie said as as Alyssa wiped the mist from the bathroom mirror.

"Tough call, can we mix them" Elena replied as Alyssa removed the towel from her hair.

"Look at you getting all pretty for your date" Bonnie said seconds later and Alyssa used her hair towel to wring out the ends of her hair. "You seem happish"

"I am ….ish. Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked in the door."

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night."

"Bonnie out with it."

"Okay but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed" There was a very short pause where Alyssa determined that it was Elena silently agreeing to Bonnie's condition. "Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story." She started and Alyssa listened intently but she wasn't eavesdropping on purpose. Elena's bedroom was connected to the bathroom and as it were Elena and Bonnie were talking loud enough to be over heard.

"Do you know what happened to his ex-girlfriend Katherine?"

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues."

That was common fact to Alyssa. Elena told her so after her first run in with Damon and Damon confirmed just as much the last time she ran into him which had the night of the comment.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible thing to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until it finally worked, and she turned against Damon."

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's."

"I just wanted you to know."

"Anyway his past relationships are none of my business"

"Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar. That is your business"

"Stefan is none of those things"

"Yeah? How do you know?"

Alyssa thought Bonnie had a point. Elena still didn't know much about Stefan and it would seem that he wasn't too forth coming when it came to his past.

"Hello? Hi Mrs. Lockwood" Alyssa looked out her door to see Elena sitting on the bed on her phone. "What do you mean? Are you sure? 'Cause I saw it. Mm-hmm. I will find it and bring it. Okay bye." She got up and walked out of the room.

"Ahh! God, what now?" He asked turning to her.

"The pocket watch. Where is it?"

"The one you stole from mom's box. Mrs. Lockwood just called me freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it."

"Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it."

"Don't even play that card Jeremy, you took it. If I go online, am I going to find it on eBay? is that how you pay for your pot?"

"Screw you." He gets up and gets the pocket watch. "I would never sell this, OK?"

"Then why did you take it?"

"Because it's suppose to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now what?" He hands it to her.

"And he was going to give it to you." She said realization hitting her.

"Yeah."

"Look, Jeremy it's still yours, okay? Mom promised Mrs. Lockwood. What do you want me to do?"

"Just take it and get out"

She does with he says and goes back to her room where Bonnie's waiting for her and Alyssa slips back into her room closing the door.

"I'm almost ready just got to find my keys" Jenna said coming downstairs going through her purse. Alyssa was leaning against the kitchen counter with a packet of Oreo and a glass of milk.

She split the cookie and dumped it into the milk. "Take your time"

"Ha," Jenna exclaimed pulling her keys from the bottom of the couch. "Find them" she turned to her niece to see her enjoying an afternoon snack.

"Uh oh," she walked towards her. "I know that look. Something's wrong. What is it?"

She stood up, "This was moms thing. She was really into the council. Going to this thing, having their things on display it just seems wrong."

"This was your moms favorite party and this project meant a lot to her. I think she would love that your going, that your showing interest"

"Yeah, but it's not the same"

"No," she wrapped her arm around her shoulder and rested her head against hers, "It's not. But she wouldnt want you to miss out on life because of it."

Alyssa agreed with her aunt on her assessment. Her parents would have wanted her to move and sometimes it felt like she had. But then there was days like the one she was having that made her realize she hadn't.

"Hey do you want me to drive?" Alyssa asked Jenna as they left the Gilbert house.

"Actually I think your going to have other plans" Jenna said and to Alyssa Matt got out of his truck dressed in a suit.

"Matt?" She walked over to him. "What are you doing here?...In a suit"

"Jenna called"

She stepped up beside her. "And now that I have, I'm going to go. You two have fun" She walked towards her car.

"You know you didn't have to come." Alyssa told Matt as they stood by the bar at Lockwood manor. "I would have been fine on my own." She knew how much he hated those types of parties even more than that he hated wearing a suit.

"I know" he turned to her with her drink and she took it. "But I did so can we forget about the fact that I don't have to be here and just try and have a good time."

"I can do that. If you promise not to ask me how I'm doing every five minutes" she said as they walked away from the bar.

"Promise," he waited for a second before he asking, "How are you handling all this by the way"

"Honestly, I've been trying not thinking about it," they took a seat in a chair in the dining hall along the wall. "But of course when you try not thinking about something it's usually the only thing you can think about. And I just kept thinking about how much this project meant to my mom, the history behind this town and the part my family played in all of it. And the one thing that I kept coming back to is that instead of being here to witness all the history, they've became apart of it. In time, people would have forgotten all about them and they would've just become a footnote in the history books. Knowing that someday my parents memory will be reduced to what's written about them in black and white. Their lives wouldn't have matter. Only the fact that they were apart of the founding family does. For me that's the hardest part."

After their short talk Alyssa and Matt walked around Lockwood manor stopping to chat with a few people and eventually made their way to the display room to find Stefan and Elena were already there.

"One second thought let's come back when it's a lot less crowded" Alyssa stopped when she saw her sister inside of the room and turned to Matt.

"It's not going to be that bad" he insists and led her inside of the room keeping to the far right side and away from Elena who was standing in from of what appeared to be a tapestry.

"The founding families of Mystic Falls welcome you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." She read a loud while Alyssa and Matt looked at the display's on the the opposite side of the room. "Wow look it's the original guest registry." Stefan comes up beside her. "Look at all the familiar names- Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that, Damon Salvatore? and Stefan Salvatore?"

"The Original Salvatore brother's" Alyssa turned behind her to see Damon walk in with Caroline on his arm. He walked over to Stefan and Elena. "Our ancestors, tragic story."

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan insisted and Alyssa thought it would be the perfect opportunity to gage whether or not what Bonnie had said was the truth.

"Actually," she walked over to the foursome before Matt could stop him and she stopped off to the side and between of the two couple. "I'd like to hear more about your family. For Elena's sake of course." she smiled and directed her next words to Damon. "Want to make sure Elena's not dating a manipulator"

"Alyssa," Elena said in warning figuring out that she must have overheard her conversation with Bonnie.

"Well I'm bored" Caroline speaks up. "I want to to dance and Damon won't dance with me"

"Mm-mm"

"Could I just borrow your date" Caroline asked Elena.

"I don't really dance" Stefan said as way of an answer.

"Oh, sure he does." Damon disagrees. "You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."

"You wouldn't mind would you Elena" Caroline tried asking again.

"It up to Stefan"

"Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Caroline takes Stefan hand and leads him out.

"Well," Matt speaks for the first time since the conversation started, "that sounds like our cue to leave, Alyssa"

"No I want to stay and hear what I'm sure is a fascinating story"

"No, were not"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine." She glanced at Damon. "I'm sure I'll hear the story one way or another"

Matt lead her away from Elena and Damon and they left the display room.

"What was that about?" Matt asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Nothing," she said trying to play it off as if it wasn't a big deal but Matt could see through it and she stopped and explained. "Okay so maybe I overheard something"

"About Stefan?"

"Yes. And I wanted to know if were the truth or not."

"What did you hear?"

"Something to make me change my mind about the guy and worry for Elena and before you ask no I'm not telling you anything else so don't even ask."

Alyssa wandered around the party looking Vicki who she managed not to run into at all. She found it strange. Even if the place was huge, she figured she would have ran into her at least once. Since she hadn't, she figured she'd go looking for her; but her progression was stopped.

"Lose something"

Startled,she slightly jumped, "Damon, you scared me. I didn't see you. Um yeah I'm looking for someone."

"Blondie?"

"No, brunette," she looked around her and then looked back at him. "But I can't seem to find her anywhere which I guess is a good thing now that I ran into you. I want to ask you about your brother. About what you said about Katherine. Did he really do that? Turn her against you? I already heard Elena talking about it earlier." She answered his questioning look. "She doesn't believe it but she doesn't really know him either and he seems to want to keep it that way. So I figured you could tell me. What deep dark secret is your brother hiding from my sister."

"I don't think that's for me to say and we shouldn't get in the middle."

"But that's exactly what you wanted when you told Caroline about Katherine isn't it" he looked a little taken back but she wasn't buying into it. "You wanted to get in the middle of them. Cause problems. Maybe I could help you with that"

"How?" he sounded intrigued.

"I'm her sister. I know how to get under her skin, what makes her tick."

"I'm listening" he said after a brief pause.

"Not here, meet me at noon at the grill. I want to hear all about you and Stefan's relationship with Katherine. Just to make sure I'm not protecting her from the right brother. I'll know if you're lying." She walked away and he turned to watch her leave.

She found Matt out on the dance floor a few minutes later and he looked at her suspiciously when he noticed her smile.

"Why are you so happy?"

"No reason. Just enjoying the party. Are you ready to go?"

"I thought you wanted to find Vicki"

"I went looking but I couldn't find her. I think she might've left."

"Your sure there's nothing going?" He asked slightly skeptical of her last answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really ready to get out of this dress."

He gave a once over before deciding to believe her, "Okay, let's go."

Matt dropped her off home and waited for her to step inside before pulling off. She closed and locked the door behind her and walked upstairs. "Jer" She called out as she walked to her brother's room. "Hey you up" She called as she walked in and surprised to find her best friend in bed with her brother. "Jeez," she called out turning back around and leaving out.

Jeremy walked into Alyssa's room and standing in the doorway twenty minutes later. She sat on top of her covers dressed for bed with her laptop.

"You know that's what you get from barging in"

"How about next time you just lock the door or put a sock on it or something. What if I had been Aunt Jenna and Elena"

"I didn't expect anyone to be home" he walked into the room and sat beside.

"Obviously," she said with a roll of her eyes and he chuckled.

"Was there something that you wanted? Or do you just get a kick out of walking in like you own the place."

"Yeah I did have a reason" she leaned over to her bedside table and pulled out the pocket watch. "I wanted to give you this"

He looked down at it in awe. "This is dad's watch. How?"

"I swiped it from Elena before the party. I know how much it meant to you and since you are the first born son it belongs to you, not the council."

"Elena's going to freak when she founds out you took it."

She shrugged. She wasn't all that worried about Elena's reaction. "So? Dad wanted you to have so you should."

He smiled appreciatively at her "Thanks"

"You're welcome. And if Elena gives you any trouble about it, send her to me." He looked down at the pocket watch in his hand flipping it open.

"Everything okay" Vicki walked in wearing just Jeremy's shirt.

"Yeah," Alyssa looked at Jeremy. "Everything's fine."

Jeremy stood up wishing his sister goodnight before returning back to his room with Vicki.

Alyssa turned her attention back to her computer finishing up the last of what she was writing before sitting the laptop on the dresser and turning the lights off as she got into bed.


	5. You're Undead To Me

"Jenna are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" Alyssa heard Elena ask as she walked into the kitchen.

"Uh-huh" Jenna responded unsurprisingly calm to Alyssa.

Elean however did seem to be surprised by the lack of concern, "And you have no objection"

"He could be a little craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner"

Alyssa closed the fridge and walked over to her sister and aunt. "Don't tell me you actually agreed to go out with the guy."

"What guy?" ELena asked out of the loop.

"That news reporter Logan fell." Alyssa turned to her to fill her. "He and Aunt Jenna had a thing once upon a time and now he's back trying to win her over. He asked her out on a date"

"I've seen him. He's cute"

"He is not cute. He is anything but cute and yes I've agreed to show up and torture him. Have you heard from Stefan?" She asked Elena changing the subject.

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. "Hi, umm, Elena, I have something to do. I'll uh, explain in a few days," She answered mimic Stefan.

"That's a really bad impression of him" Alyssa pointed out the same time Jenna asked "have you called him"

"Nope. Not going to either."

"Are you okay with everything?"

"No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not going to cry about it either. You know I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought what am going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stop spinning because of some guy."

"Ok then"

"I'll be fine."

"You know you never told me how your plan to dig up dirt on Stefan went" Vicki said inquisitively as Alyssa emptied the contents of her locker. "Were you able get anything out of his brother?"

"No," she said disappointedly, "the jerk never showed up" she had waited over an hour at the grill for him just him to stand her up. "Which was probably a good thing after what I heard, " she had heard some rather unpleasant things about him regarding his relationship with Caroline.

"Does that means you're giving up on your quest to find out what he's hiding, if he is hiding something?"

"Oh he's definitely hiding something," she just wasn't sure what that something was and she was determined to find out what that something was. "And no, I'm not" if anything she was more determined to find out the secrets that they were hiding.

"Even if he is, don't you think Elena should be the one to find out what that is for herself?"

"I'm just trying to look out for her. We might not get along but she is still my sister. I don't want see her hurt."

"You think Stefan would hurt her? He seems like a nice guy."

"All guys seem like nice guys in the beginning and then they turn on you and end up face down in a ditch with your head chopped off" she closed her locker and turned to Vicki.

"How could you be face down in a ditch if you have no head?"

"You know what I mean"

"What I know is you watch too many murder mystery special's" they lean up from the locker and walked towards the only class they shared together.

"Hey, those murder mystery special's are very educationally"

"Right cause Mystic Falls is just crawling with psychopathic murderers" Vicki said as they walked into class.

"Laugh now but I'm telling you there's something going on with the Salvatore brother's and for Elena's sake. I intend of finding out what that something is"

Matt caught up with Alyssa outside of class but she didn't appear to be in the mode to talk for she brushed past him and headed straight for Caroline who was talking with a group of girls from the cheer team about the upcoming sexy suds carwash.

"Hey, Caroline" the other girls left as she approached which she thought was a good thing giving what they had to talk, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, but first I need know if you're committing to this carwash this weekend" she asked but Alyssa knew that Caroline wouldn't exactly give her a choice either way. But if saying yes meant that they could get on with the conversation she wanted to have then she was all for it.

"Yeah, sure. I'm in."

"Good, cause the athletic department really needs this after what happened to Tanner and so could the squad." she closed her locker and turned back to her. "Now what do you want to talk about?"

"Damon Salvatore, I heard from Elena what happened at the founders party. I was hoping you could tell me exactly what happened."

"Why do you care?"

"Your Elena's friend and she cares about you. And you've been really good to us after our parents died. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." To really sell it she added, "Plus he told me somethings about Stefan and now I don't know whether to believe him or not and I was just wondering if you could help clear some stuff up."

"Like what?"

Alyssa looked behind her at the crowd of students lingering in the hall and new that it wasn't the place for them to be discussing it and suggested that they talked somewhere else about it so they wouldn't get heard or seen by Elena. Saying She didn't want it getting back to her that she was questioning one of her best friends about her boyfriend and his brother.

Caroline agreed to the change of scene. Her need to stay up on current gossip outweighed all.

"What do you want to know?" Caroline asked once they were seated at the tables outside of the school.

"What happened to you the other night? Elena said that she saw bite marks all over you and that Damon was behind it"

"I don't know. I can't remember much from the party. I remember Damon coming up behind me and he was kissing my neck or biting my neck. I passed out."

"For him kissing your neck?"

"Yeah, I don't know. I can't really remember much. It's theirs gaps in my memory."

"Have you seen or talked to him since then"

"No, I wanted to but when I asked Stefan about it he had said that Damon was gone. That he left town and he wasn't coming back"

"Well maybe that's for the best" she said reaching over and grabbing her hand even though she didn't believe that he really skipped town. "If he was hurting you then you should stay away from him."

"But he wasn't hurting me, at least I don't think he was." But she didn't sound so sure. "Maybe I let him bite me."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Damon's gone and he's not coming back."

But Alyssa wasn't too sure how 'gone' he really was.

Alyssa pulled up outside of the Salvatore boarding house shortly after school let out and after dropping Elena off at the grill to meet Stefan. She wanted to get some answers and after talking to Caroline she had more than she did before with less answers and she was even more determined than before to found them out.

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer and when it open she was surprise at who had, "Stefan?" she said surprised, "I thought you were meeting Elena"

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Damon. He was suppose to meet me yesterday and he didn't showed and I talked to Caroline and she said that he was gone and I thought I don't know maybe I would come see for myself"

"What do you want with Damon?"

"It's personal, you understand that don't you. So is he here?"

"Sorry, he left town"

"Yeah I heard that," she crossed her arms, "but I'm not exactly believe it."

"I don't know what's Damon told you but he isn't a good guy and you should stay away from him."

"I know. I heard about what he did to Caroline. I know he can't be trusted." She wasn't delusional about it. "I also don't exactly trust you either. I know you're hiding something from Elena and I'm going to find out what it is." She warned him. "Before you hurt her." She turned and walked away.

"Hey I called you like twice," Matt said to her as she met him at the grill. "Where were you?"

"I had something I had to do" she vaguely said taking off her jacket and hanging it on the back of the chair.

"Sounds serious" he said in hopes that she would give more detail.

"It was, have you seen Elena" she turned to him after her she hung her coat on the back of the chair.

"She was waiting for Stefan"

"Yeah she said they had to talk when I dropped her off. But I don't want to talk about that." She had thought enough the two of them in the past few days. "All we ever talk about is Elena and Stefan or Vicki, I want to know know what's going on with you." She leaned in fully absorb whatever he had to say. "I want to know every boring detail."

Alyssa returned home after spending the afternoon catching up with Matt and doing nothing in particular. It was a welcome relief to her otherwise family centered thinking.

"Jenna," she called hearing noise coming from the kitchen. "I thought you were going to be out with Logan tonight" she stopped inside of the kitchen door. "What the hell?" Elena was in the kitchen with Stefan who had his back to her. "Your face"

"What?" he began to wipe at it. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," she studied him silently for a bit but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "I thought I saw...You know what never mind I thought Jenna was in here but I guess she's still out with Logan so I'll just let you to get back to your date." She turned around and left the kitchen.

"You came" Matt greeted Alyssa wth as she approached.

She sat down her bag and removed her shirt. "You doubt I would?" She placed her shirt in her bag and set it beside the car Matt was standing in front of.

"I thought you would have more important things to do than spend an afternoon washing cars."

"It's for charity," she said picking up a sponge from the bucket. "Plus Caroline would kill me if I bailed. It' a new and improved me remember." She looked over to him see him staring at something and turned her attention in that direction to see Elena with Stefan. She nudged Matt shoulder to make him look away. "Hey, no more of that torture pinny stuff remember."

"I'm just observing"

"Well observe the dirt in front of you." She hit him with a wet sponge. "It actually needs your attention."

"Have you guys seen Elena?" Stefan came up to Matt and Alyssa.

"No," Matt shook his head, "not for a while"

"You think she might have went home?"

"I'm not sure." Matt answered not being to give him any more than that.

"Thanks," he said and walked away.

Alyssa walked up as he was leaving. "What was that about?"

"He's looking for Elena." He turned to her and answered.

"That seems to be the theme of the day" She commented and he looked at her confused. "I was looking for Caroline but I couldn't find her. I think she bailed. And that means we get to too, which is a good thing cause I'm starving."

"Burgers at the grill?"

"I was thinking more of something closer to home." He looked at her curiously.

"See told you," she grabbed his plate off the counter and sat it in front of him. "Closer to home" She sat down in the chair in front of him. "Have you talked to Vick?" she asked after they were silently for a few minutes.

"Not since yesterday," he said after chewing. "Have you heard about her and Jer?"

"Heard, know, saw," Matt raised his brow, "I accidentally walked in on them the night of the founders party. Definitely won't be on my top lists of things I ever one to see again."

"I thought you were are for them" he remembered what she had said the night of the comet.

"I am, I think he would be good for her. I just don't want to see you know that." She got up and walked over to his fridge and grabbed two cans of soda.

"Yeah, I don't need the visual," she sat down back in front of him and popped the top on the can.

"It's not a pleasant one."

"Why are the people in our lives so messed up?" After a brief pause.

"I don't know," she had been asking herself that question a lot lately. "But if they weren't our lives would be completely boring."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"No, it wouldn't. It would actually be nice, to not have to worry."

"Think that'll ever happen?"

"No, not a chance but we can always dream."

"Hey, have you talked to Vicki?" Jeremy asked when Alyssa as she passed by his door.

She stopped to answer him, "No, not since this morning. Why, you two have a fight?"

"Something like that"

"Sorry haven't seen her. I just left Matt's and she wasn't there"

"I'm worried about her"

"Don't be, I know Vicki, she's probably off on a bender but she'll call once she has a chance to cool off. I wouldn't worry."

But it turns out he should.


	6. Lost Girls

"Wait, Matt slow down," Alyssa urged so she could be able to understand what he was saying.

"Have you seen or talk to Vick? She didn't come home last night" he repeated a little slower this time. "And I've tried calling her a bunch of times but it just goes straight to voicemail."

"I haven't heard from her," and she she was beginning to think that maybe she should be worried after all.

"What about Jeremy?"

"No," she shook her head, "he hasn't seen or talked to her since yesterday. Are you sure she didn't come home at all last night. Maybe she snuck in late and left this morning." Vicki was known to pull stunts like that. "Maybe for work?"

"I called to check, she's not on the schedule, and I don't know where else she can be."

"I know of a few places I can check. I'll call you if I find her."

"Find who?" Jeremy walked into the kitchen at the end of the conversation and Alyssa turned to her brother after hanging up with Matt.

"Vicki, she didn't come home last night and Matt's worried about her. I'm headed out now to look for her."

"I'm coming with you" he told her and she stopped her progression to the front door and turned to look at him.

"No, you're not. I need you to stay here in case she shows up." She knew that it was a good possibility that she would to come sleep off whatever it is she had taken. "I'll call you once I know anything." She said leaving.

She pulled up to the old cemetery a few minutes later to see it crawling with police officers. She got out of the car.

"Never smelled one this bad before" Logan said to Sheriff Forbes as he walked over.

"It tried to cover its tracks." the sheriff responded.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked

"I'm positive. You only burn corpses to try and hide cause of death, and they're are no shell casings."

"We know who they are?"

"Doc'll have to check their dental records." They were too badly burned for facial recognition.

"What story should I run?"

"Drug deal gone bad. It's not too big a stretch"

"Sheriff Forbes," Alyssa called as she sprinted over but was stop by deputies from getting too close.

"Alyssa," she said as she walked over, "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Vicki, what happened?" she asked as she surveyed what appeared to be dead bodies.

"We don't know yet. You said you were looking for Vicki?"

"Yeah, Matt called" she watched as the corners picked up the bodies preparing to load them into the back of the car. "Vicki didn't come home last night and promised Matt I'd help look for her. I use to come here a lot with Vicki and I thought…." she turned to the sheriff to her question. "You don't think one of them could be here could they"

"I don't know. They're bodies were too badly burned to be recognized."

"Oh my god" she said as if the wind had been knocked out of her.

A deputy walks up carrying a purse and stops next to Sheriff Forbes carrying a purse. "Found this in the bushes about ten yards away"

Sheriff Forbes opens it and pulls out a driving licences

"Vicki," Alyssa breathlessly whispered going a little pale when she saw who the purse belong to. "Vicki's one of them"

Sheriff Forbes stuck the driver's license back into the purse and turned to her. "You don't know that. Not for sure. She could have left before this happened and just dropped her purse."

But she didn't hear any of what Sheriff Forbes said. "What am I going to say to Matt?"

"Nothing, you're not going to say anything to Matt" Sherrie Forbes said firmly which broke her out of her stunned state. "This is a still an ongoing investigation and we don't know for sure if one of those bodies belongs to her."

"But you found her purse"

"And their could be millions of reasons for that we don't know. Until we do you can't jump to any conclusions. Just go home and let us do our job" Sheriff Forbes said and walked away.

Matt opened the door to let Alyssa in who was still silently stunned by what she saw and heard she didn't hear Matt question her about Vicki until she was seated on his couch and he was standing in front of her.

"What?" she looked up at him still a little out of it.

"I asked you did you find out anything about my sister."

She had but she didn't know how she was suppose to tell him that Vicki could be gone in a permanent way. She also knew it was something that she couldn't keep from him. "Matt you should sit down," she said after silently studying him for a moment.

"Okay, you're starting to scare me" he said but obliged with her request. "Is it about Vick?"

"Yeah, it is" she then started to tell him about what she saw and at the cemetery and what Sheriff Forbes had said about them not jumping to conclusions but it was hard to do with the evidence that they found.

"You're telling me my sister could be dead." He asked after she was done explaining.

"We don't know that. Sheriff Forbes that there's a chance that none of them were her."

"But they found her purse ten feet away from the bodies which means that she was there and that it she could be one of them."

"We can't think like that Matt" she couldn't afford to think like that. It being a slim chance that Vicki did in fact leave before anything had happened was the only thing keeping her together. "We have to hope for the best" she said holding his hands for comfort. She just hoped she was proving right.

"Thanks sheriff Forbes" Matt said and hung up after calling for an update on the situation. A deputy had stopped by to ask Matt about Vicki's whereabouts since she was the only witness in the case which confirmed that at the Vicki wasn't one of the four and was alive.

"They still haven't found her" Alyssa stated rather than asked hearing the one sided conversation.

But he answered anyway, "No."

"Where the hell could she be?" she asked exasperated. "She has to have seen or heard the news by now. She has to know where worried."

"I don't know" there wasn't a lot of places she could possibly be in a small town like Mystic Falls but it wasn't the first time she'd run off either. He tiredly sighed.

"Hey," Alyssa put a comforting arm on his shoulder. "We're going to find her. Don't worry."

His phone rung and he dug it out of his pocket. "It's Here," he said answering it and from the bits and pieces of the conversation she got she assumed Vicki had found her way to her house. "Okay, keep her there, I'm on my way."

"Jer," Alyssa called when she walked into the house followed by Matt and he met them at the door.

"Where is she?" Matt hastily asked.

"Come this way?" he showed them into the kitchen where they saw the spread on the kitchen counter that Vicki laid out.

"What she on?" Matt knew that was the logical reasoning behind her behavior.

"I-I don't know" she wouldn't tell him what she was on or where she's been.

Matt slowly approached her as if she were a caged animal. "Hey Vick, how you doing'?

"Not good Mattie, I hurt."

"Ok, where's it hurt?" he tentatively asked.

"My gums. My jaw hurts." she raked her fingers across her gums. "My gums-there's something in my gums, and it hurts."

"Ok, well" he set his hands on her shoulders and she began freaking out.

"No, just leave me alone" she backed away from him.

"Come on Vick, don't be like that. Let's get you home." He tried to coax her.

"Just turn it off!" she yelled.

"Turn of what?" Jeremy asked confused.

"The talking the chatter," she walked into the living towards the TV. "Just turn it off."

Jeremy turns it up instead when he sees Logan reporting from the cemetery. "...Horribly. 3 bodies were found dead in what is believed to be a drug deal gone awry. The bodies have yet to be they were discovered earlier today at the old Mystic Falls cemetery."

"That's where we were yesterday" Jeremy said in shocked surprised.

"What happened Vick?"

"...Homicide, and are fast underway looking for the suspects. They're asking anyone with information…"

Matt started towards the phone, "I'm calling the cops."

"No. Don't" Vicki voice causes him to pause.

"What happened after I left last night Vick?" Jeremy steps to her but but Vicki pushes him away with force and he lands on the floor.

"Jer, are you okay?" Alyssa rushes to his side helps him up.

"I'm fine. I'm fine" he said standing.

"Damn Vick," Matt comments as Stefan and Elena walk in.

"What's going on?" Elena ask.

"She's really messed up" Matt answers and Stefan steps up.

"Elena back up" He grabs the sides of Vicki's face and stare her straight in the eyes. "Vicki look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be okay"

"I never seen her like that before" Alyssa said quietly as she watched Matt and Jeremy to take Vicki upstairs and she had been around for a lot of Vicki's drug induced haze but she never once seen her react like that. "What's wrong with her?" She asked Stefan and he looked to Elena for help but instead of answer she said. "Why don't you go check on Vicki?"

If she wasn't so worried about Vicki she wouldn't have been so quick to follow Elena suggestion but instead of putting up a fight and asking more question she said, "Okay" and went upstairs.

Matt was coming out of Jeremy's room she walked up. "How is she?"

"She's out of it. I've seen her pretty messed up before but not like that."

"I know. Me neither. But were going to get her through this and then get her some help. Whatever it takes."

"I'm sorry I'm so much trouble" Vicki said to Alyssa walked back into the room with a glass of water and some Aspirin.

"It's nothing you or Elena have had to do for me about a thousand times" She sat in front of her folding one leg underneath her. "You're just going through a rough patch right now but you know what" she grabbed her hand. "Were going to get through it like we've gotten through everything else. Together."

Vicki wraps her arms around her and pulls her into a hug and Alyssa reciprocates it. "You're going to be okay."

She felt Vicki's hold tighten around her before she was thrown aside and Vicki stood up and ran out of the room.

"Vick" she got up and followed her downstairs and out the door but didn't see her.

"What's going on?" Elena came out of the house.

"Vick just freaked out. One minute she was fine and then the next-"

"I"m going to go look for her" Matt said heading to his car.

"I'm coming with you" Alyssa started to follow but Elena stopped her.

"It's too dangerous"

"It's Vicki," she said wrenching out of Elena's grasp. "How dangerous can it be?"

"So...Where's Stefan?"

"He's out looking for Vicki."

"Don't look at me with those judgy little eyes. Girls gonna thank me for what I did to her."

"Did you thank Katherine?" Alyssa quietly shut the door behind her as she heard her sister's voice followed by one that she didn't think she would hear again, let alone in their house.

"Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?"

"I got enough," she stayed by the door so that she could listen to the conversation going on in the next room.

"Oh I doubt that." Damon replied snidely and Alyssa surmised that she must have gotten more of Stefan's life story from him. "Tell my brother I'm looking for him." He walked out of the living room and towards the front door and stopped briefly when he saw Alyssa before continuing on. "Oh and tip for late, be careful who you invite in the house" he said before leaving and Alyssa turned to her sister.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing" Elena answered as she knew she would but it didn't stop her from wanting to know. "Did you find Vicki?"

"No, Matt's still looking. What what was Damon doing here. I thought Stefan said he left town."

"Guess he's back."

"Right, well I'm going to go check on Jer. Let me know if you hear anything from Stefan about Vicki."

Elena nodded. "I will"

Alyssa came downstairs an hour later after seeing Elena pass by her room on her way down stairs followed by the front door opening and shutting and followed her down.

"I tried to stop her. I couldn't."

"What does that mean?" She saw Elena standing on the front porch talking to Stefan and cracked opened the front door wanting to get answers.

"She fed, and then I lost her." Alyssa scrunched her face of at his answer in a confuse manner not knowing what he meant by fed but after Elena's next words it was clear she did.

"Oh, my god"

"I'll take care it. I'll find her and I will show her that she can live like I do." Stefan tried to assure her but since she couldn't see her face she wasn't sure she bought it. "I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody Elena. I promise.

"What do I tell Jeremy, Alyssa, and Matt?"

"We'll come up with a story."

"You mean we'll come up with a lie

"I'm sorry"

"I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand you you would never do anything to hurt me and I promise I will keep your secret but I can't' be with you Stefan I'm sorry I just can't."

Alyssa quietly shut the door and step back as Elena made her way in closing the door behind her. She was startled to find Alyssa standing there.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough. I'm sorry about whatever happen with you and Stefan." She said as a cover to up the fact that she has been eavesdropping. "I know we don't always get along but I never want to see you hurt."

"Thanks" she walked around her and started for the stairs.

Alyssa turned around, "Did he happened to say anything about Vick?"

Elena paused on the third step and turned to Alyssa, "No, nothing, sorry." She turned back around and walked up the stairs.


	7. Haunted

"So you're saying Elena lied, and she knows more about what's happening with Vick then she's letting on all to protect Sefan and this secret he's hiding" Alyssa met up with Matt at the Grill the next day after overhearing the conversation that Stefan and Elena had regarding Vicki hoping that if she were to tell someone else what she had heard she would have help putting together the missing pieces to a puzzle she's been trying to solve for weeks."What reason would she have to lie? I know she in love with the guy and all." So far, it hadn't been successful given the fact that she was having a hard time getting Matt to believe a word she was saying.

"I don't know Matt." She answered frustrated with his lack of ability to be objective about the whole thing. "Why does Elena do anything she does?" But considering the history the two of them shared, she shouldn't have been surprised that Matt would take Elena side over hers since he never could see past her sanity facade. "All I know is that I heard I heard Stefan said that he found and lost her and when I asked Elena if she had heard any news she said she hadn't. Oh and let's not forget I heard Elena telling Stefan she would keep his secret."

"And you'd automatically assume that secret has something to do with Vicki?" He questioned doubtful of anything she had been saying because he couldn't find a connection between the two incidences.

"It's too big of a coincidence not to be." She said more to herself then she did to Matt as she thought about how all the animal attacks and people dying coincide with the arrival of the Salvatore brothers.

"Look I know you don't like the guy," Matt began when Alyssa got up and grabbed her coat.

"I know you think I'm just fixating and I'm making all of this up because of how I feel about Stefan but I'm not and I'm going to prove it."

"Hey what happened to you last night?" Jenna asked Alyssa over her shoulder pouring coffee and then turning to her to see her getting a bowl out of the cabinet.

"I was with Matt," she answered reaching for the milk across from her on the counter and, "at The Grill. I told you I was meeting him there to talk about Vick." She poured the milk into the bowl.

"Yeah I know. I called you when you were leaving." She rested her hip against the counter cradling her cup in her hand. "You said you were on your way home, and I told you to bring me back something sweet." Jenna said hoping to spark a memory and Alyssa just shook her head.

"No sorry,"

"You really don't remember?"

"I remember walking to my car after arguing with Matt," she said trying to put the pieces together. "and the phone rung and then I was in the car on the way back here."

"So you don't remember screaming or calling Vicki's name?"

"No," she said after failing to recall the events of last night beyond leaving The Grill and seeing Vicki was something she definitely would have remembered doing. "Why can't I remember?" She asked a little alarmed.

"Don't panic we're figure it out. What was the last the last thing you remember?"

She thought back to just before she left The Grill and sharing her concerns about Elena with him and how she was hiding information about Vicki to protect whatever secret Stefan was hiding and him not believing her. But she couldn't risk Jenna going to Elena about her concerns over what she told Matt before she could uncover what secret Elena was keeping for Stefan and how it involved Vicki so she settled for half truth's.

"Discussing Vicki with Matt," she settled for saying rather than outright lying to her. "He's trying to stay strong but everyday that passes her doesn't hear from her."

"You think she might have left town?"

"She's done it before," so it wasn't a surprise to anyone if she had run off again it was only a matter of time she did it again, it was what she ignored for. "Except-"

"The last time she left she convinced you to come with her. So is that the plan? Buying Vicki time, pretending to worry for her only to slip out and meet up with her in the middle of the night?" Jenna asked in accusation which Alyssa couldn't be offended by. She had done so in past and if Vicki had asked her to go now her answer would be different.

"No," and that was the problem, "and the fact she hasn't try to convince me to leave with her, called or even told me she was leaving in the first place is what has me so worried."

"If she does call promise me you won't run off. "

She didn't want to cause her or Jeremy anymore grief than they already had she agreed saying as much adding. "Besides, who would be the parental figure if I leave."

"Ha ha. What are you doing tonight? Are you going to the haunted house thing at school?"

"I thought about it," she shrugged she set her bowl in the sink and returned back to her spot, "then I decided that place was scary enough during the day, so I settled on a night of watching teenagers make dumb decisions like deciding to party in the woods or in a hunting house, eating my way in enough candy that will keep the the people in white coats in business for at least half the year, and pizza or Chinese."

"Sounds good count me in."

"What sounds good?" Elena walked in and Alyssa saw that as her cue to leave.

"I got to go," she told Jenna as she grabbed her bag. "I promise Jeremy I'd drop him off at the police station before school so he could join the search for Vick."

"You shouldn't be encouraging Jeremy to miss school." She said having had the exact same conversation with Jeremy before coming downstairs. "They'll call if she finds her. That's what cell phones are for."

"Like I can trust you to tell me the truth." She said leaving out.

"What was that about?" Jenna asked after she left out.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." She said following after her to get answers stopping her before she got into the car. "Are you mad at me? You've barely said a word to me for two days and you just accused me of lying to you about Vicki."

"You couldn't get away fast enough? Is this about Vicki? Did I do something?"

"I don't know Elena," she took on a defensive stance, "you tell me. Did you do something you should feel guilty about?"

"No," she slightly shook her head but Alyssa could see the guilt written on her face.

Alyssa opened the car door. "Then you have nothing to worry about."

"Matty?"

"Vicki," Alyssa walked over to Matt as he stood by his locker on the phone. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Is that Vicki?" She asked after hearing the concluded from hearing the concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Vicki responded and Alyssa tried wrestle the phone from Matt but he held her away.

"Matt let me talk to her" She said reaching for the phone but he pulled way.

"Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you"

"No. Matty,"

"Matt" Alyssa said still trying.

"I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I am okay, okay? Please don't worry about me."

"Vicki" she called after she hang up and he does the same realizing why she's was no longer there.

"Why didn't you let me talk to her?" Alyssa asked upset that she hadn't been able to talk to Vicki for herself.

"She didn't want to talk."

"Well did she at least say where she is so we can go get her and drag her back here kicking and screaming."

"No."

She was disappointed. "Then what did she say?"

"That she was okay and not to worry about her."

"How can we not worry when she's off on a bender somewhere doing god's know what?"

"She sounded fine." He said beginning to unpack his backpack.

"The fact that she's run off again proves how just not fine she is Matt."

"Well there's nothing we can do till she gets back so."

"Hey man," Tyler walked over and Alyssa took that as sign to go.

"I'll see later."

"I can't believe a movie where a bunch of half dressed girls running around screaming is considered a scary movie." Alyssa said to Jenna refilling the popcorn bowl in between the movie marathon they were having.

"That's because it was directed and written by a man." Jenna replied sitting the pizza they ordered down on the table. "And men are pigs."

"I'm inclined to agree with." She said grabbing a couple of glasses from the cabinet. "Speaking of pigs I haven't heard you talk about Logan in a while. How's everything going with Mystic Falls favorite news reporter?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him in a few days and I'm trying to decided whether that's a good or bad thing."

"That depends" she started setting out napkins,"have you slept with him yet?"

"That depends," she severed their pizza's onto a plate.

"On what?"

"How you would feel about me if I said yes."

"You slut," she said teasingly with her hands on her hips. "How was it?"

"Just as I remembered, only better," they carried their plates and drinks into the living room.

"I should help so," Alyssa sat her plate down and pulled out her phone when she felt it vibrate. "The last time you guys slept together bell bottoms where in." It was a text from Matt saying Vicki had come home. "Hey it's Matt. Vicki showed." She turned to Jenna. "You mind if I bail on the rest of the night. I promise to make it up to you."

"Yeah sure no problem. It's problem a good thing she showed. Any more popcorn and candy and I'm going to need dentures before I'm forty."

"Well at least you'd still have your looks." She took grabs the keys and headed for the doors. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Vicki," Alyssa ran to her as soon as Matt opened the door visibly and physically checking her for bruises as she sat at the kitchen table

"I'm fine." She said waving her off and standing up feeling a little crowded.

Alyssa recognized the signs of a tail spin and she knew Vicki was in the middle of one which prompted her to say, "No Vick, you're not. I know you say you are but you're not. Matt and I can't help you unless you tell us what happened that night at the cemetery. What did you see?"

"Nothing. It's not a big deal. Drop it already."

"Three people were murdered in the woods that night Vick. The cops were looking for you. They already "

"They know where I live."

"Everyone was worried about you."

"And I'm back now, so let it go."

"I had a freakin' search party out looking for you while you were off on one of you crazy drug trips and you just want me to let it go." He said incredulously.

She slammed her hand on the table in a rage before grabbing her head. "My head hurts." Alyssa joined her side to check on her.

"You think?" Matt grounded out angrily and Alyssa shot him a look of warning. She knew that if he pushed Vicki too hard in the state she was in again she was bound to run again and she didn't want that to happen.

"I'm going to found some Aspirin." She told Matt after helping Vicki sit just leaving out just as the doorbell rung. She walked to the bathroom knowing that's where they kept all their prescription pills. Grabbing the bottle, she walked back into the kitchen hearing Vicki telling Matt, "Don't let him in. I don't want him in here

Alyssa peaked around Matt to see Stefan standing in the door

"Did he do something to you?" Alyssa walked to the sink grabbing a glass out of the cabinet and filling it with water.

"No, I just don't want him in here." Vicki responded and Alyssa sat the glass on the table in front of Vick.

"Just let me come in so I can explain myself." Stefan pleaded but Matt respected wanted to respect his sister's' wishes.

"Look, I don't know what's going on but I think it'd be best if you left."

Alyssa helped Vicki to her room so she could sleep off whatever it is she had take taking the glass of water and the bottle of pills with her. She sat the glass down on the beside table and sat on the edge of the bed near her legs.

"I'm sorry for being such a screw up."

"You're not a screw up. You're just lost." She shrugged understanding. "Everyone loses their way now again. Figuring out who you are is just apart of growing up. Some are just lucky enough to figure it out who that is a lot faster than others. But you have something most people don't."

"What?"

She tuck a strand of her behind her ear and lightly cupped her face. "Someone that will be there with them every step of the way while they figure it."

She smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said hugging her tightly.

"Everything okay," Matt asked when Alyssa walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah," she sat the empty glass on the table, "she's fine. She's just resting. I told her I would try to convince you to let her go to the Halloween thing at school. I wasn't sure at first but now I'm thinking a regular school function might be just what she needs to help her feel normal."

"I just got her back and you want me to let her go to some party so she can run off again."

"We both know if you don't she's going to go anyway. Least this way we both can keep an eye on her. Show her that we trust her enough not to run away because that's what she needs Matt. She needs to know that you trust her to make the best decisions for her even if you don't agree with them. Allow her to make her own makes no matter how hard that might be. And trust me, I know how hard it can be." She left Matt to think over what she had said and returned back to Vicki's room.

She returned home an hour later to find the place strangely quiet calling out Jenna's name before walking into the living room and then checking the kitchen. When she did find her in any of those two places, she walked upstairs to Jeremy's room.

"Hey," she called out to him from his door way. "Have you seen Aunt Jenna?"

"No, she wasn't home when I got in." He answered putting on a black on hoodie. "Did you hear Vick was back?" he walked over to his bed and sat down pulling on his shoes. "She texted me to meet her at school."

"Yeah Matt texted me earlier. I'm just coming back from seeing her. I think you should give her space Jere."

"Don't you start too. I just got a lecture about how I need to let Vicki go from Elena."

"I don't know why Elena told you to stay away from Vicki." She came in and sat beside him turning to face him. "But I'm not saying it for the same reason or asking you to let her go. I just want you to be patient with her. She's going through a lot and she's feeling lost and so she's going to reach out to anyone she can to feel like she's on solid ground again and I know you want that to be you, but your lost too. And you can't help her find her way again until you find yours."

"Yeah." He nodded understandingly. "I hear you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Okay." She gave his hand a light squeeze before standing up and walking to his door.

"Hey, Ally" He called out and she stopped turning around. "Thanks."

She slightly nodded her thanks and turned around with a small smile on her face and left.

She pulled up to the school an half hour later and walked inside of the school searching for Matt. He was leaning against a wall in the hallway when she spotted him through the fog and the teenagers indulging in kid like behavior. He stared at her as he leaned up from against the wall. She stroke a pose putting one hand on her hip and the other in the air. "How do I look?"

"Like Elena," he said eyeing her in the schools cheer leading uniform, her white sneakers and flat ironed straight hair.

"Good," she dropped her arms, "cause that's what I was going for." He looked at her accusingly. "What? I didn't have time to buy anything." She started to appraise him in return. "I see you went with last year's custom like Elena. Can I assume that means you took my advice."

"Yeah. I tried not to smother her but part of me didn't want to let her out of my sight."

"Well I'm glad you did. Now we can have some fun. Maybe even scare a few freshmen while we're at it."

"You're in a good mood." Matt noticed as they walked down the halls of the school to find where they were keeping the glory snakes.

"Yes I am. My brother and I just had a good talk and he seems to be finally getting over his rough patch. Elena seems to be giving Stefan the cold shoulder. What? Don't look at me like that it's not like I want Elena to be unhappy it's just I don't want her with Stefan, and Vick's back. So seemingly all's right in the world." They stopped at a table where one of the students was covered in spaghetti to make it look like his stomach had been torn open.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this optimistic before."

"It's cause I never been. But it's a new me, and I'm trying to stay more on the positive side and right now I am positive I want one of those Lockwood special Tyler always make. So I'm going to find him. I'll catch up with you later." She left Matt to go find Tyler and found him outside with some of the guys from the football team dressed as a gladiator. He was holding a red cup in his hand and she plucked it out calling out a thanks and she walked by.

Her progress was halted when she collided with a hard body sending some her drink out of the cup. She looked up and was met with a set of blue eyes and tamed dark hair.

"Damon," she breathed out taking a step back assessing him. She brought her eyes back to him raising a brow. "Aren't you too old to be hanging around a high school this time of night?"

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing dress up in your sisters clothes?" He said visibly assessing her.

"Why?" She smiled crookedly taking a step closer. "Is me dressed as Elena turning you on Damon."

"Children isn't exactly my thing."

"Yeah," she leaned up getting as close to his ear ear as she could. "Then why is your heart racing?" She pulled back fixing him with a sultry smile she stepped back. "Have a nice night Damon?" she turned and walked back into the school.

"I told you to quit bothering me." Alyssa followed the Vicki's voice and sees her with Matt, Stefan, and Elena.

"No. Vicki, don't do this." Elena said.

Alyssa asked, "What's going on?"

"He won't leave me alone." Vicki said speaking of Stefan.

"You need to back off, man." Matt told him.

Stefan answered it. "Matt, it's...it's okay.

"No," Matt said strongly. "It's not okay. What the hell is your problem?

"Stefan." Elena said concernedly looking around. Alyssa did the same and found that Vicki was no longer standing beside them. "She's gone." Elena took off in a panic and Alyssa turned to Matt wondering what the hell was going on but knew now wasn't the time to ask. Instead she said, "I'll go find her," and took off after Elena who she lost in the crowd and fog a while later but she continued searching.

It lead her out back where the buses were parked.

"Jeremy." She heard Elena say and followed the voices out into the parking lot where she hears Elena scream. Panic shoots through her and she begins to run. When she makes it around the corner she sees Stefan plunge a piece of wood through her heart and she covers her mouth to cover the sound and watched as Vicki feel to the ground. Jeremy rush to her be by her side by her side but Stefan grabs him and hold him back.

"Get him out of here." Elena's voice snapped Alyssa out of her shock and left before she was spotted by Stefan or Jeremy walking to her car. She picked up her pace the closer she got to the parking lot replaying everything that had just happened. She was distracted and ran straight into someone.

"Whoa," Damon reached out grabbing her by her forearms catching her from falling. "Where's the fire."

She backed away from him scurrying past him. She reached her car and opened the door getting inside. She backed out of the parking lot and headed straight for him at a fast speed non-stop until she reached home.

She parked her car getting out and locked the door once she was safely inside of the house. She went up to her room and began pacing back and forth not knowing what else to do. She stopped when she caught her reflection in the mirror and harden look past her face. She left and went to Elena's room and began to rummage through her things looking for the one thing she knew would explain what she had just saw.

She found it behind the ceramic painting. She began to go through it. Dear diary I am not a believer. People grow old and then they die but how I can I deny what's right in front of me. Someone who never grows old never gets hurt, someone who changes in ways that can't be explained. Girls bitten, bodies drained of blood.

She stopped reading and started to go over everything that she had found out about all the things that had started to happen when Stefan and Damon got to town. The strange deaths, the bite marks that Caroline had all over body, Vicki's attack doing the night of the party at the falls. It all surrounded the arrival of the Salvatore brothers. It all started to make sense.

She continued to read to see if there was an explanation for Vicki's disappearance when the front door opened. She closed the book and left Elena's room just in time to see Stefan carrying a distraught Jeremy up the stairs. She tossed Elena diary in her room as they came up and focused her attention on her brother. It was the only thing that was going to keep her for going after Stefan.

"Stefan what happened?" She asked with as much concerned surprised as she could muster and helped him into his room. But he didn't know how to answer that, and Alyssa forgot about it for now and turned her attention to her brother.

"Make it stop." He cried. "It hurts."

"Shh" Alyssa pulled him close to her and held him while he cried. Elena walked in the room and stood at the door. "It's all going to be okay."

A/N: And here's another chapter for you my lovely. Sorry it took so long. I try not to give you something you've already seen before which his why this chapter ends the way it does and I try not to repeat if I can. It's also why it often takes a long time to update because it's hard to find ways to stick to the story line while giving you something new and I haven't planned out where the story is going. Its just whatever feels right in the moment. It's also why there's probably going to be a lot of grammar mistakes but please bare with me. With that being said I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to crank out the next one a lot sooner. Don't forget to Fav, follower, and or review XOXO


	8. 162 Candles

_"Look what I found in my mom's stash when she was packing," Vicki says pulling out a zip lock bag full of already rolled weed. They were hanging out on top of the sliding board area at the park near the elementary school in the middle of a Monday afternoon._

 _"Score." Alyssa said reaching for one a lighting up. She took a puff and blew out the smoke. "You know sometimes your mom being a totally shitty parent comes in handy."_

 _"Tell that to Matt. He's all pissy that she's leaving like it's all so new."_

 _Alyssa looked up at Vick. "Where's she going this time?"_

 _"Vermont, with Mike."_

 _"The investment banker she met at the grill who's like ten years younger than her? The one she met only a week ago." Vicki confirmed with it a nod. "But he was so slimy, and I know your mom's old and everything so she can't really be picky but she could do so much better than a fat business man from Idaho. Who I bet has a wife, a couple of kids, and a mortgage out there somewhere."_

 _"Or he could be a secret cross dresser. My mom tends to fall for those types. I wish she was more like you're mom. You know, an actual mom who care about where I am or what I'm doing."_

 _"She only really cares when it comes to Elena. She's completely given up on me. I'm starting to wonder if she even ever cared."_

 _"At least she there. Unlike my mom who ditches me and Matt whenever a man shows her any kind of attention."_

 _"I'm surprise she hasn't ended up pregnant or caught something by now. You know granted all her lady parts still work and_

 _she is as bad at using contraception as she is as being a mom."_

 _"Promise me we won't end up like them. Stuck in this town leading the same boring life everyday. That the first chance we going to put this town in our rear view mirror and were never looking back. We'll just drive up the coast and head to New York or cross country to California. Share an apartment in the big city and forget this town ever existed. "_

 _"Deal," Alyssa agreed thinking that sounded way better than anything she ever chose for her future. "And to make it officially," she stands and Vicki stands with her. "We put it in the vault."_

 _She comes down off of the slide and Vicki follows walking over to the tallest and oldest tree in the park. She removes the necklace from around her neck and dig in the hollow hole in the base of the tree were they kept all their most prized possession and wishlists._

 _She opens it taking out the small sticky pad and pencil. She writes down the wish that Vicki had for them and locks it back up placing back in the tree. "There," Alyssa turns to Vicki. "It's done." Vicki smiles hoping with everything that it comes true while Alyssa takes out a camera from her jacket pocket and moves closer to vicki. "Smile." She snaps the picture of her pouty faces and laugh when it's done._

Alyssa opened her eyes and turned over in her bed coming face to face with the picture she dreamed of with her and Vicki at the park. As simple as it was, it was the few moments in her life that she had spent with Vick where neither of them were really high or wasted. They just were. It hurt Alyssa more than she could say to lay there looking at the picture realizing that she would never be able to experience a moment like that or any other moment for that matter with her best friend again.

And she had Stefan and Damon Salvatore to blame for the lost her best friend, Matt lost his sister, and Jeremy lost of his first love. Is was for that knowledge alone she was able to will herself to get out of bed. It was for the fact that she had somebody to blame for the lost she had suffered that she would be able to go on with the next few days as if nothing happened. Unlike her parents death, this wasn't an accident. Vicki was killed and she knew who did it.

She knew who was the cause of the pain that she was feeling and she was going to channel that pain into anger and that anger into doing whatever it necessary to get even with the people who cause her that pain. She would worry about the repercussion and the regret of her actions later. In that moment, all she cared about was getting revenge. She knew she wouldn't be able to think of anything else but hurting Stefan and Damon the way they had hurt her, Matt, and Jeremy. She wasn't going to stop until she got it.

But in order for her plan to work she couldn't let them see it coming. She couldn't let on that she knew about Vicki being dead, or Stefan and Damon being vampires. She had to pretend like her whole world wasn't rocked to the core. She had to make them believe that she believed that Vicki had skipped town. Starting with the sheriff.

"Alyssa, were leaving." Jenna called upstairs as Alyssa stood in front of the mirror. She grabbed her phone ignoring the text from Matt and left her room.

* * *

"Alyssa," Sheriff Forbes said as she walked in. "Have a seat?" She walked in closing the door behind her and sat in the chair in front of the Sheriff's desk. "I assume you know why you're here." She nodded and the Sheriff continued. "So Matt tell's me that Vicki left town. Did she tell you where she was going?"

She shook her head thinking the best thing to do was to stick with the truth as much as possible and as little words.

"And she didn't tell her brother where she was going?"

"No. He would have told me. He knows how worried I was the last time she left."

"Is there anyone who may know where she went?"

"Stefan Salvatore maybe. He came by the house looking for Vicki but she didn't want to talk to him."

"Did she say why she wouldn't see him or give you any idea why he wanted to see her?"

"No. I just assume it was because of Elena. She was seeing Jeremy and Elena was worried. "

"Worried? About what?"

"I don't know you'd have to ask her but it's no secret that they didn't get along. Elena didn't think Vicki was good enough. A lot of people didn't."

"And what was her behavior like the last few days?"

"Up and down, very sketchy, like she was coming off some major partying or something. But she seemed better the last time I saw her. She even promised that she would run off again without talking to me first. I guess she changed her mind."

"Any other signs aggression or violence?"

"No. She seemed fine."

"So you believe Vicki really left town?"

"Yes. I do, and maybe that's for the best."

* * *

Jenna drove the Gilbert siblings back to the house and let them in. She headed straight for the kitchen for something to eat.

Elena and Jeremy came in next. Jeremy went Straight to his room while Elena stopped to take off her jacket and Alyssa stopped at the door unable to go in unable to force herself to go in. There were too many memories of Vicki in her room and after spending the morning at the police station lying to Sheriff Forbes about what happened to Vicki, she couldn't face those memories. It felt like too much of a betrayal. Vicki was her best friend and instead of turning in the people that were responsible for her death she chose to lie. She didn't see any other choice.

She didn't think that anyone would believe her if she went around screaming vampire to the town although Elena's diary that she snuck back into her room before she noticed suggested otherwise. She didn't know what anyone could do about a hundred and sixty two year old vampire and his psychotic vampire brother. Still, she knew something had to be done. She couldn't just let them get away with what they had done.

She also couldn't face Elena knowing that she knew the truth. Knowing she was the reason that Stefan and Damon were even in their lives in the first place and if it wasn't for her then Vicki would've still been alive was still a hard pill to swallow. Because of that reason, she was having trouble facing Matt as well. Cause lying to Elena and the sheriff about what she actually knew meant that she couldn't tell Matt the truth either. It wasn't only not safe, but she didn't have the heart to tell him that his sister was never coming back. She didn't want to be the one to cause him to lose out of hope that his sister might one day return. She wanted him to stay peacefully unaware.

But keeping him unaware meant that she had to keep her distance. It was hard, but she knew it was for the best. It also meant that she felt completely and totally alone and Elena was to blame. She brought them into their lives and she didn't think she would ever be able to forgive her.

Elena noticed her hesitation, "Aly," and walked towards her. Jenna came from the kitchen and did the same when she felt the cool breeze sweep through from the opened door and came back to see what was going.

Alyssa swept her eyes from her aunt to her sister then turned and walked away with no destination in mind. She just let her feet do the walking and her mind drift back to the dream and memory of her and Vicki in the park the summer before her freshman year. It was a place they had spent a lot of their time over the years for many different reasons and occasions. But mainly it was a place they could escape to when they couldn't deal or to meet up at when her parents decided to banned her from seeing Vicki. It was the one place she knew they would never look for her, and the one place she felt closest to her.

It's why she wasn't surprised when her feet absentmindedly took her to the place from her dream and to the hallowed tree where they had stashed the stuff they wanted to hide from their parents or nosey siblings. She also knew Vick kept a stash of recreational items. She wondered if she had stashed any reached into the tree to see what she could study when her hand landed on a box.

She pulled the small tin box out and sat under the tree to take a peek inside. She found pictures like the one in her night stand beside her bed along with funny inspiration notes that they would write each other and leave inside of the box for the other to find the next time they were there and read through some. A small found it's way on her face as she continued going through the box which quickly melted away when she found their to do list. On the very top of Vicki's after get out of Mystic Falls she wrote get Matt to marry Alyssa so we can become real sisters.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she quickly closed the lid and whipped them unwilling to let herself crumble like she had when her parents died, she stood up putting the box back in the tree, when she found something else inside. She pulled it out and saw that it was a storage bag of different color pills and small bottles of Vodka.

Leave it to Vicki to leave her own parting gift, she thought and started to put the bag back in the tree but stopped and reached inside of the bag pulling out two random pills and swallowed them. She washed it down with a tiny bottle of vodka and grabbed three more out of the bag before stashing it back into the tree and leaving the park walking towards the town square. She felt lighter and lighter with every step she took until it felt like she was walking on a cloud without a care in the world. Everything seemed and felt bright and wonderful until she crashed landed and bumped into the last person she wanted to see and backed up as if she had came seconds away from a hot flame. The Vodka bottles fell out of her pocket on to the ground and he bent down to picked them up.

"Seriously," she said as much malice as she could muster in her care free state watching him as he stood up, "are you like stalking me now or did I just say you're name too many times and you pop up like the candy man. Or maybe you prefer Jack the Ripper though I'm sure you have a higher body count."

He looked from the bottles in his hand to her and proclaimed, "You're drunk" he said as an observation and disapprovingly. He also saw the redness in her eyes, "and stoned."

"Clearly not enough."

"I'm surprised you're still standing." He said after noticing how much was drunk from the bottle.

"I have a very high alcohol tolerance." She leaned as she said it and lost her balance forcing him to catch her and she steadied herself by bracing her hands on his shoulder for balance as she felt herself began to lose consciousness. She could feel herself began to fall forward before everything temporarily went black. She could feel herself slipping in and out of her consciousness though she felt to keep her eyes open.

It was very hard to do with all the alcohol and drugs in her system but she fought to anyway. It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter. Her body was flying in to survival mode and through her drunken and drug induced haze she knew she was in a very dangerous situation. Though part of her didn't care; she just wanted to give into the darkness so she wouldn't have to feel anything, but her mind and body wouldn't let her give in. It fought to stay alert and she could feel herself moving. The material below her was soft and leather and she deduced that he had placed her inside of a car.

Her eyes wouldn't go into that direction no matter how much she forced them to so she focused on sounds and the sights she could see which were nothing but the soft tunes from the radio and the blurry images of trees as they passed by. She didn't stay awake long enough to get anything more before she passed out again.

The next time she woke up they had stopped. He was getting out of the car walking over to her side. She heard the door open and then felt his arms come under her and holstered her up into his arms. She couldn't help but get closer as she felt his warmth. It was something she had been pleasantly surprised by as she thought that all vampires were supposed to be cold. Or that's what she had read in most of the books about vampires. She never would have thought that actually existed but now she was being carried by one.

She didn't know just where and peaked out as much as she could to see and saw enough to know that he hadn't taken her back to her house but to his, and they weren't alone. Stefan was home and he had some tall blonde with him. She couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to get a good look at her. But she could hear the warning tone in Stefan voice when he said, "Damon."

"Relax Stefan it wasn't me." He said taking a step forward. "I saw her at the grill thought she looked too drunk to be on her own and I brought her back here. Unless you wanted me to take her home so Elena could see how totally trashed her little sister was."

"What's wrong with her?" She heard the female asked as she came closer to take a better look at her.

"I don't know. She didn't stay awake long enough for me to ask. I figured I'd bring her here let her sleep it off and send her on her merely little way once she could stand without falling over."

"She smells like that's not going to be at least for a long while. Whatever she had I want some."

"Just take her into one of the guest rooms." Damon took that as Stefan's way of granted him permission even though he didn't need it. "And Damon," Stefan turned to him when he walked passed and Damon turned to him.

"Relax Stefan I'm not going to take advantage of unconscious girl. I'm not that deplorable. I'd like to hear them scream when I fed off them. Makes it that much more fun." He said and carried her to his room instead of a guest room like Stefan suggested.

By this point, she was slowly beginning to lose the battle which consciousness. She could no longer fight the dark, and she passed her as soon as her head hit the pillow.

It was nearly dark by the time Alyssa woke up and when she did she had be understandably a little confused. She couldn't remember anything more of the day then going to see Sheriff Forbes to discuss Vicki's whereabouts. The rest of the day had been a blur from that moment on but as she looked around the room that she knew wasn't her own with a dry taste in her mouth. She came to a conclusion that she must have drunk or took something and blacked out.

* * *

However, that didn't answer the questions of where was she or how did she get there or who bed she was in. She also hoped that she hadn't had a drunken night with someone and looked down to see if she was undressed or not and was happy to see that she was fully clothed. She sighed with relief and rolled over in the bed and saw that someone had placed a glass of water and a bottle of pills on the table.

She was grateful to whomever had done it and slowly sat up. She had enough experience to know that fast movement and a hangover didn't begin or end with anything good. She grabbed the pill bottle off the table and shook two Aspirin's into her hand. She reached for the water but saw a mini bar sitting off in the corner and decided scotch would far off better than water at the moment so she downed the pills and walked over to the bar. She poured herself a glass.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She turned to the sound of Damon's voice and saw him leaning up against the bedroom door.

"Well then I guess it's good thing you're not me than isn't it." She said ignored his advice and he used his vampire speed to go over and take the glass out of her hand while also invading her personal space as he awaited for a reaction but she just looked on with little interest.

"You don't seem surprised," he said though he didn't suspect she would be. His small test proved the theory he had.

"And you don't seem surprised that I'm not surprised," she said wondering when he had figured out when she knew his secret.

"I had my suspicions. When'd you figure it out."

"I had my suspicions," She said turning to the table and pouring her another drink. "I never really trusted your brother from the start. He had too many secrets. A lot of stuff didn't add up. So I decided to do a little digging." She turned to Damon and handed him a glass. She took a sip before and walked away. "I thought the best way to get to find out what Stefan was hiding was through you. Seeing as how you were so anxious to spill whatever it was he was keeping from Elena. But then you disappear," he knew she was referring to the night Stefan locked him up in the cellar after the founders ball.

"So I decided to go back to the next best source," she looked over her shoulder at him as she walked around the room, "Caroline." She turned to him fully when she was some distance away. She could see him trying to put the pieces together. "She helped me put a few pieces together but it all didn't start making sense until the night I watched your brother kill my best friend. All because you decided to make her a vampire, and for what. A woman who's been dead for a century and a half and from what I can tell doesn't deserve a second thought let alone the twisted version of love you have for her. But none of that matters right because you got what you wanted. And to hell with all the people you hurt along the way to make that happen. I just really hope it was all worth it." She said leaving.

* * *

"Want to talk about it?" Jenna asked and Alyssa turned to her aunt as she stood outside of her aunt standing at her door. "Whatever's got you so upset."

"No," she said and went back to staring at the ceiling as she had been for the last forty minutes. "Even if I could..." she didn't know where to begin or even if she would believe her.

"Is it about Vicki?" She guessed crossing her arms and walking into the room. "I know how close the two of you were and how upset you were when she left the first time." She sat beside her on the bed. "You must be feeling pretty hurt and abandoned."

"I'm feeling a lot right now Aunt Jenna." She said not bothering denying it, and feeling hurt was definitely one of them, along with vengeful and resentful. She turned to the picture of her and Vicki that stood on the nightstand. "But mostly I just feel angry"

"And that's normal," Jenna said putting her psych degree to work. "It's never easy to come to terms with someone you love leaving you. And you've had a lot of that to happen this year."

"This is different." She said with a sharp tone cutting her eyes to Vicki. "This time I have someone to blame."

"You mean Vicki?"

"Yeah," she said with a softer tone when she realized that Jenna didn't and couldn't know the truth about what happened to Vicki. She looked back up at the ceiling, "I mean Vicki."

Alyssa and Jenna were in the middle of cleaning up after dinner after Alyssa let it slip to Jenna that aside from candy bars and a few bags of potato chips she hadn't had any food when the doorbell rung and Elena announce that she would get it. Alyssa went back to listening to Jenna discussing Logan and the brush off e-mail he had sent telling her that he was leaving town.

"Yeah well Logan's a jerk." She replied drying off the dishes as Jenna watched. "But I'm starting to get the sense that most men born in this town are." She said putting the plate up.

"Matt's not, and the two of you have been friends for years." Jenna not so subtly said as she continued to clean the dishes.

"Yeah and he's also Elena's ex." Alyssa retorted knowing what her aunt was getting at. "Our relationship is already complicated enough," she said walking into the dining room. From their, she could hear Elena talking to someone and she moved a little closer and heard that it was Stefan.

"Well...she kept staring at me." She heard Elena say and she got a little closer though kept herself hidden. She saw Elena leaning against the wall by the door. She figured the She, she was referring to was the blonde she saw back at the Salvatore's. "It was weird."

"Yeah well I've talk about you a lot so…I guess she felt like she knew you. So why'd you come by?"

"I-uh...it was a mistake." Elena stumbled out.

 **"** Elena talk to me." Stefan pleaded

"I can't. Stefan I can't, and that's the problem. I'm keeping all these secrets from everyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Do you know how hard that is? It's like I need to talk to someone but the only person I can talk to is you...and…" Alyssa knew the feeling. She felt like she was going out of her mind not having anyone to talk to about any of the things she found out. She didn't have a best friend to talk to anymore and she couldn't get Matt involved in any of the vampire business because he didn't want him to end up like Vicki so she was being to feel lonely again. Maybe it was time she did talk to her sister about all of it. She was the only person that would be able to understand.

"I want you to know that I will always be here for you." Stefan tried to assure her. "You can come to me about anything okay?"

"Well, thank you for coming by." She said effectively dismissing him and she heard him walk out before turning back around and asking.

"Hey, do you need a ride to the grill tonight?"

"Are you going to Caroline's party?" Elena asked and Alyssa grew curious. She didn't remember hearing anything about a party being thrown at the grill before then and thought it was a last minute decision. She vaguely remembered seeing Damon talk to Caroline earlier in the day and was beginning to wonder why .

"Lexi's dragging me," he answered and Alyssa knew her question had been answered. It also told her that Damon was up to something, "and...it's my birthday."

"Really?" Elena said generally surprised and Alyssa found it weird that she didn't know Stefan's birthday but he told her all about the secret he shared with his brother. But she also knew that their relationship wasn't exactly normal. "Wow-um, happy birthday then."

"Thank you."

"Actually I—I think I'm gonna stay in tonight." She said answering his original question.

Alyssa heard his disappointment when he said, **"** We'll have a...have a good night," just before leaving.

She turned and went upstairs as Elena slowly closed the door deciding to go to the party. If her suspicions were right, Damon was up to something and she wanted to find out what that was.

* * *

"Hey," Matt walked over to Alyssa after she walked into the grill forcing her to take her eyes off Damon as he talked to Caroline. "Look who decided to show up. Or are you still avoiding me."

"I wasn't avoiding you Matt. I was trying to avoid my guilt. I'm the one who convinced you to let Vicki go that night if I hadn't, she still be here."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about. It's not the first time she's run off. Turn's out Vick's just like my mom. I can't count either of them."

"You know that's not true. Vicki loves you. She just needs her space to figure it out. And until she does, you always have me. So why don't I see if I can go score some drinks from the passable cute bartender and we just forget about all problems just for tonight."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm good."

"More for me then." She said and walked over to the bar and ordered two shots of tequila and was surprised how easy it was for her to obtain it but wasn't complaining. She just paid for the drink and toast the bartender but had them taken before she even got to taste them. She turned to the culprit and watched as he raised his downed both shots. "You know you really are becoming a pain in the ass. Don't you have a high schooler to stalk or someone to eat." She turned and ordered another drink, "or better yet how about you try seducing Elena again. She and Stefan are on the outs. I'm sure it'll be easier for to charm your way into her bed." She downed the shot she had before Damon had a chance to swipe it. "That is if she isn't totally disgusted by you as I am."

"I get it. You're mad I turned you best friend into a vampire. Bad Damon. That's not a reason for you to go self destruct"

"I'm suppose to take behavioral lessons from you now?" She said dubious but then shrugged. "Okay, well than how about I take one from your playbook and instead of focusing on self sabotage I get even. Stefan took something from me," she brought her eyes over to where he was with Lexi, "now I'm looking to to repay the favor," she looked back at Damon. "I figured were after the same thing. I saw you talking to Caroline earlier, and I can only assume that you were the one to convince her to have this party. After overhearing Stefan and Elena talking I am more convinced than ever that you're planning something, and I think I'm the right person to help."

She saw him draw his eyebrows together and she could tell that he was intrigued by the offer and smiled.

She followed him outside confused at his sudden departure after suggestion they help each other. "What are we doing out here?"

"All part of my master plan," he said with a genuine smile and starts off to his right. Confused, Alyssa followed him spotting a couple making out catches on to what his master plan was she grabbed a hold of him before he could act on it.

"I didn't sign on to this so I can watch you kill someone else. If you got to bite anyone bite me." He face contorted into surprise at her words. "I said I wanted to help. This the only part of this I can be apart of. Plus it keeps someone else from turning into collateral damage like Vicki, and I'd love to see Elena's face when she sees that you feed on me. Lets see her lie her way out of this one." When he didn't make a move she sighed impatiently. "Would it make a difference if I screamed and begged you not to?"

"No," said snapping out of his stupor. "Let's just get this over with."

"You sound enthusiastic."

"I'm not use to my food offering themselves up to me."

"Hey, I volunteered to scream," she said moving her hair to one side and Damon approached her slowly sinking his teeth into the skin of her neck trying to make it less painful as possible. He pulled away seconds later and Alyssa covered the womb with her hand. "See that wasn't so bad." She took a step approach him but stumbled.

He grabbed her steadying her against the wall.

"I'm fine. Now do that mind thing you do because I can lie better than anyone but I need to act afraid and you have to make that happen so Houdini me."

"Why do I get the strange feeling you're enjoying this."

"Maybe I am. Maybe you're not the only twisted one here."

"I guess not." he answered and she saw a look cross his face before she felt herself slipping away and the next thing she remembers when being really afraid and running away running straight into a cop.

"You gotta help me." she said frantically looking behind her and the deputy. He spotted the bike mark on his neck and became alarmed.

"You're safe now," he said trying to calm down. "Now tell me what happened."

She explained the situation the way Damon made her believe it happened.

"Okay," he said checking the area around him visually. "Wait right here. I got to call this in."

She did as she was told sticking close by the deputy until the sheriff came.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The sheriff asked when she arrived and she recounted the same story she'd told the deputy. "Do you get a good look at who did this?" She nodded and she escorted her to the grill.

Matt was leaving out as they did carrying Caroline. Sheriff Forbes saw and was concerned. "What happened is she okay?"

"Like you care."

Something in Caroline's tone made her ask "She's drunk?"

"As a skunk" Caroline replied

"Are they serving you in there?"

"I'll take her home." Matt offered "It's on my way. I haven't been drinking."

" I would appreciate that, Matt, thank you.." to Caroline she says. "You and I will discuss this later."

"Can't wait."

"I'll call you later." Matt says to Alyssa in passing.

To the deputy Sheriff Forbes said, "Don't let anybody else leave."

She walks Alyssa inside, "Look around let me know if you see anything."

Alyssa looks around and points before stopping at the bar and pointing.

The deputy takes Alyssa out where he takes Alyssa to go get checked out by doctors and gets released a few hours later. Jenna picked her up from the hospital.

* * *

"What kind of animal could be attacking people this far into the town" Jenna asked as she searched for her house keys.

"Are you're sure your okay?"

"Yeah I was just freaked out more than anything. I didn't really get a good look at it before it was on me then it was gone." She said as they stepped in and was met with a concern Elena.

"Before you say anything I'm fine. I'm just a little freaked out so I just want to go to bed." she walked away before Elena could start asking questions and walked into her room.

She begin to get undress starting with her shoes. She stood up from the bed removing her shirt and tossed it in the direction of the hamper and walked but it never made it there.

"Geesh" she jumped catching a glimpse of Damon. "Damon what the hell." She grabbed something to cover up with. " You ever heard of knocking"

"And miss this view."

She snatched her shirt from him and slipped it on. "So how did it go with Lexi? Did your plan go the way you wanted?"

"Perfectly," he answered happily. "She's probably a pile of ashes as we speak."

"So does this mean you're done torturing your brother?"

"Not even close. I promised him an eternity of mystery and I plan on keeping that promise."

"What if you had a partner for say twenty to thirty years should cover it. Or at least until I think he suffered enough for Vicki. He took my best friend so I help take his. And that was a good start but I'm thinking not enough. You see I didn't just loose my best friend Matt lost his sister and Jeremy lost his first love. So the way I see it he has to pay for each on of the lives he destroyed and I know just the way to do it."

* * *

 **A/N:** Another chapter in the bag. Sorry for the long wait was experiencing computer problems but now that I've hopefully gotten the problems sorted out it's back to the regularly scheduled programming. I even made it a little longer than I normally would have and I have the next four or five episodes/chapters written out so I will be posting them pretty soon. I hope you guys enjoy and I hope to hear from you in the style of reviews, favs, and or followings. Until next time...


	9. History Repeating

I wanted to change. I wanted to be different, be better. But I'm no longer able to deny it. I'm not her. I'm not Elena. I don't care about anyone else outside of my own universe. It may be selfish but it's the truth. So mom dad I hope you can forgive me for whatever is about to come next.

"So," Matt closed the door to his truck, "you want to tell me what that was night, with the sheriff?" He hadn't had the opportunity to call her last night and wanted to know if she was back to her old ways.

"Depends," she looked at him as they walked side by side towards the school, " do you want to tell me why you carrying Caroline?"

"She was drunk and could barely stand on her own."

"So here comes Matt Donovan in his red cape to save the day. He just can't help but to save a damsel in distress."

"Shut up." She smiled as they crossed into the back of the school running into Caroline.

"Hey."

"Hey." Matt replied to Caroline who was disappointed by their greeting Alyssa noticed when he she looked back and shook her head.

"You are so clueless."

"Good Morning everyone." Alyssa settled into her seat in History. "Alrighty."

The man who she can only assume is their new teacher begins to write on the board which she presumes is his name spelling out Alaric Saltzman."Alaric Saltzman." He beings. "It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Alaric" but it's "Alaric," okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher."

"I think he's kind of cute."

"Who?"

"Mr. Saltzman." She answered Matt as they found a table outside for lunch. "The new History teacher. Pay attention would you." She caught a glimpse of Caroline as she sat down. "Unless you'd rather check out the blonde cheerleader you carried out of the bar last night. Don't think I didn't notice you dodging the question."

He turned to back her. "I didn't dodge anything."

"Uh yeah you did. And you're not getting away with it. Is she the reason you failed to call and check on your best friend who got mauled by an animal?"

That caught his attention. "Is that what you were doing with the sheriff?"

"Yeah but it's just a scratch and I'm fine so answer the question. Did you spend the night with Caroline Forbes?"

"It's not what you think."

"So then tell me 'cause I'm conjuring up some pretty good imagines and very well detailed."

"That's messed up."

"Hey I have to get my entertainment from somewhere now that Vick skip town and since you're not the teenage delinquent she is I have to take a different approach. Unless you want to go somewhere and get trashed."

"I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." She gets up from the table with her and heads to the library. Her phone rings. She pulls it out of her pocket. She sees Damon name flash across the screen. She ignored and slipped it back into her pocket.

"You're avoiding me."

"No Damon," Alyssa flipped through the book she checked out from the library for her paper as she waited for Matt by his truck. "I'm ignoring you. There's a difference."

"Avoiding, ignoring, is all the same. We need to finish our conversation."

"And what conversation would that be?"

"The one where you said you were going to pay back me brother but conveniently left out the part about how you plan on doing that."

"I have my own plans for Stefan that doesn't concern you Damon. But if you want to trade secrets." She shut the book and looked at him. "What do you want with Bonnie?" She saw the two of them arguing when she walked out to the parking lot. "Okay fine, don't tell me." She leaned up from against the truck. "Then you won't learn what I'm planning for Stefan."

"I could always compel it out of you."

"You really think I wouldn't take precautions against that after learning about you and your brother? How stupid do you think I am?"

"I would have tasted it in your blood."

"I don't just have in on just it for work. Elena doesn't it's in the necklace Stefan gave her."

"I compelled you."

"Did you or am I just a really good actress? I am lying to Matt about his sister and he doesn't have a clue. Elena still doesn't know that I know that their are vampires in Mystic Falls. She still thinks you compelled me to I.D Lexi. So I'd say I'm a damn fine actress."

"What do you want?"

"Your brother to pay for what he did and like I said I have my own way to do that. But I'd be more than happy to share how if you tell me the real reason you came back and what it has to do with Bonnie. Maybe I can help. Who knows, maybe I'd even forget all about this revenge thing on your brother."

She watch him consider it. "Think about it."

"See something you like." Alyssa whispered to Jenna as she approached after seeing her checking out her new History teacher.

"Busted aren't I." Alyssa sat across from her.

"Oh no judgement here." She held up her hands. "I totally get it. I thought the same when I saw him in class today. That's the new History teacher. Cute isn't he." Jenna gave her a look. "Don't worry I'm not about to turn to this into a lifetime movie." She turned to the him. "I just know how to appreciate beauty when I see it." She turned back to Jenna. "And it looks like so do you."

""I just think it says a lot about a man who can dine alone. A quiet strength."

"I thought you were still in that whole Logan-depression thing."

She smiles. "I've sworn off men forever, but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance."

"What's the fun in that?"

Damon enters the grill gaining Alyssa attention. "Man up and talk to him." She gets up so Jeremy can retake his place. "Jenna has the hots for the new teacher. You met have him. Introduce them." She left them to walk over to the bar.

"I'm not in the mood."

"I can tell by the bottle."

"It helps with the cravings. I'm on the Stefan diet or bunnies and bambi."

"How did he swing that? Let me guess, Lexi"

"I wouldn't sound so smug." He said taken a sip.

"What's he gonna do kill me?" she pulled up a stool beside him. "It's not in him. Plus Elena would never forgive him which is why you haven't killed me either. So as it turns out being Elena's sister finally has some perks. Another perk is being her friend which Bonnie is but something tells me that her ties to Elena has nothing to do it with it. Could it be because she's a witch?"

He turned to her. "Ding, ding, ding, ladies and gentlemen we have a winner. Oh don't look so surprise Elena has an annoying habit of writing everything down remember. She wouldn't leave out this information about her best friend. The question is, what do you want with her."

He remained silent. "Okay fine don't tell me. I've gotten this far on my own it shouldn't be too hard to figure it out. Which would stand to reason that I could be a help to you. I'm very resourceful and as you can see I'm not afraid to get a little dirty and neither are you. So why not let me help?"

"Sorry, I work alone."

"Fine," she looked over her shoulder. "Maybe Stefan will be more interested in what I have to offer."

He turned to see Stefan headed there way with a downturn brow.

She got up and walked away as Stefan approached.

"Bonnie. Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the woo woo."

Alyssa came into the house hearing Caroline in the living room.

"But, if you do, then...okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this, knowing that Elena's in the kitchen listening to my every word. Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now. Okay? Elena, you can come in now. We're done. There is just way too much drama in this room. So, what do you guys wanna do? I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?

"I don't think that's a good idea." She could hear the nervousness in Bonnie's voice.

"Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do."

She couldn't see their faces and didn't know whether or not that they agreed but she also didn't want to get caught listening so she walked back outside and pretended like she just got in.

"I thought you were going to be studying at the grill with Jere."

"I was. But then we got interrupted by the new teacher so I thought he'd be more help than I would so. What are you doing?"

"We were just-"

"About to have séance." Caroline says. "What do you say? Wanna contact the dead?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

They move to Elena's bedroom where they sat a few candles in the middle of a circle.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know." Elena respond

"Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breath. Bonnie. Call to her."

"Emily, you there?" Bonnie calls lackluster.

"Really?" Caroline chastise. "Emily, you there?" That's all you got? Come on.

"Fine, geez." Bonnie tries again. Only this time with more willingness. "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen.

The candles immediately flare stronger.

"Did that just…"Alyssa couldn't believe what she just saw.

Caroline confirmed. "Yeah, it just happened."

"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie reasoned.

"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her." When Bonnie fails to respond Caroline takes it upon herself to. "Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign."

Alyssa looked around they wait a moment, but nothing happens.

"See?" Bonnie says when nothing fail to happen. "It's not working." The windows burst open, scaring her. "I can't, I'm done." She rips the necklace off and throws it on the ground next to the candles, which blow out, scaring her more. "Get the light. Please, get the light!"

"Hold on. I got it." Elena gets up and get the lights.

Alyssa looks down and sees that the necklace is gone and informs the rest. "You guys, the necklace. It's gone.

They look around for it but doesn't see it.

"Okay, fun's over, Caroline." Elena says. "You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back."

"What? Well, I didn't take it. What? What happened?"

"I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy, are you home?"

Elena walks into the hall to check for her brother. Bonnie sees the crystal on the floor in the bathroom. She goes in to get it.

"Guys…" The door slams shut as soon as she's inside the room. "You guys open the door! Help me!"

"Bonnie! Bonnie! What's going on, Bonnie?" Elena replies frantically banging on the door along with Caroline.

"Bonnie!"

Caroline and Elena pound on the door as Bonnie screams for help.

Alyssa tries to the other door in the hallway. She jiggles the handle. "Bonnie! Bonnie! Unlock the door!"

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Open the door!"

The door opens. Bonnie stands with her head in her hands. Alyssa walks back to join the girls when she heard Elena.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replies more calmly.

"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." Caroline accuse.

"Caroline, come on." Alyssa heard the fear in her voice and she knew there was no way she was faking that.

Caroline however didn't believe it. "No! You scared the hell out of me."

"Bonnie?" Elena calls with a certainty.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." She says and starts to head for the stairs. They follow after her.

"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline harps.

"Are you okay?" Elena directs to Bonnie.

"I must go."

"She's leaving." Caroline says dubiously. "I'm leaving.

"You guys can't leave."

"I can." Caroline refuted. "I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night."

"Thank you for having me." Bonnie says "I'll take it from here."

"Where are you going?" Elena asks.

Bonnie response. "Back to where it all began."

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Oh My God! Emily!"

She stops at the stairs. "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed."

"Wait!"

Bonnie leaves. Elena chases her down the stairs. She tries to open the door, but it won't open.

Alyssa stands at the top of stairs watching.

"What's happening?" Caroline.

"I don't know. The door, it's not…"

The door finally opens, and Jeremy walks in. The girls scream, and Jeremy is really confused. "What the hell?"

"I'm outta here." Caroline says leaving.

Jeremy turns to Alyssa Alyssa who just shrugs from where she sits on the stairs while Jeremy goes to him room and listens to Elena's phone call with Stefan.

"It's Bonnie. Emily is possessing her. She said . She said "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." And then she just . I don't know." She thinks about it. "Fell's church, by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her."

She hangs up about a minute later Alyssa stands up. "I'm coming with you."

"No, your not."

"Why because your boyfriend and brother are vampires and your best friend is a witch. Yeah I know about it and I'm done being kept out of the loop."

She pauses. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything but not now. Now we have to save your best friend."

They arrive around Fell's church to see Damon hanging from a tree branch and Stefan pulls Damon off of the tree branch.

"It hurts." He says as he hits the ground. "This is why I feed on people."

"Stefan."

"Hello, Emily."

"These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." Emily said.

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan questioned.

"Emily. I swear to God, I'll make you regret this." Damon growls in warning.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world."

"Them? What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" Stefan asked but really he should have known not to trust Damon.

"What does it matter?" Damon asked

"Emily," Stefan directed to her knowing that he wasn't going to get anything out of Damon, "tell me what you did"

"To save her, I had to save them."

You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan said incredulously.

"With one, comes all."

"I don't care about them." Damon said, "I just want Katherine."

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." Said Stefan.

"The two aren't mutually exclusive."

"Damon, you can't do this"

"Why not?" Damon asked outraged. "They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get."

"27 vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back.

"This town deserves this.

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago."

"There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me."

"Things are different now" Emily insisted.

"Don't do this." Damon pleads.

"I can't free them. I won't. Incendia!"

The pentagram Emily carved into the dirt around her is set ablaze, and flames create a wall between Emily/Bonnie and Stefan, Damon, Alyssa and Elena.

"No! No please." Damon begs.

"Bonnie!" Elena calls at the same time.

"No!" Damon yells again

Alyssa watches Bonnie throws the necklace into the air, and it explodes above them. Once the spell is complete and the crystal is destroyed, Emily departs from Bonnie's body. Bonnie finally reawakens, and looks around in horror, having no idea what had just occurred. Damon is furious, and since his deal with Emily is off, he bites Bonnie and feeds on her. Elena yells in fear, and Stefan rushes over to pull Damon off of her. He kneels next to her and checks her pulse.

"She's alive, but barely. I can save her."

He bites into his wrist and dribbles his blood into Bonnie's mouth. Elena watches in shock as her wound closes up right before her eyes.

"Her wound. It's healing."

Alyssa watches as Bonnie gets brought back from near death and looks up to see they were alone.

She looks back to Elena Bonnie and Stefan before sneaking away.

"We're you really going to do it?" She asks Damon when she finds him near the old church ruins. "Sick a bunch of starving vampires on the town just for revenge."

"You were willing to do the same thing with Stefan."

"I wanted to make him pay. Just him."

"And and what was Lexi?"

"Lexi was a vampire Damon. A living corpse. Who unfortunately had to end up as collateral damage. But that's difference Damon I know who the real monsters are." She turned around and saw Stefan. From the look on his face she realize he heard what Damon said and put the pieces together.

She walks pass him without a second glance and finds her way back to her sister and Bonnie who look visibly upset and for good reason.

She walked past them and to the car to wait for them. She turn around and lean against the car waiting it out

When they return home Bonnie and Elena goes straight to her room probably you discuss what happen. Alyssa choose to deal with her part of the story later and instead sat beside Jenna on the couch.

"Rough day?"

"Rough life," she lean her head against her shoulder staring at the TV but not really watching it until the doorbell rings, and Jenna opens the door to find Logan Fell standing on the porch.

"Hello, Jenna" He smiles.

"Logan!" She says shocked.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?"


	10. The turning point

"Why are you here, Logan?" Alyssa turns down the TV once she hears Logan's name and gets up.

"I missed you. I was out of town. I…"

"Yeah, I got that email." She cut him off before he finish. Alyssa peeks around the corner to see Logan standing in front the door looking the same as the last time she saw him. But then again so did Vicki.

"You got an email?" He was generally surprised.

"You didn't send an email?"

"I can explain. Just invite me in and I'll tell you everything."

"Don't invite him in." Alyssa said in panic.

"I'm not gonna invite him in." She turns to him. "I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it."

"Come on, Jenna. It's me."

"The answer's no."

"I know you. You're always one step from a "maybe", a tiny nudge to "yes".

She scoffs. "You just pointed out that I have no self-control. Clever strategy."

Logan opens his mouth to say something, but Jenna slams the door in his face.

Alyssa walks into the living room taken out her phone and dial the last person she wanted to talk to but given the situation she had to. "Pick up pick up pick up." She got his voicemail instead. "Hey its me. We got a huge problem call me back when you get this."

She hung up when Jenna walk back into the room and turn to her.

"I know why I was so against letting Logan in but why we're you?"

"Because he's a total ass hat who doesn't deserve your forgiveness. He's has his chance but he blew it. So you have to promise me that you will never invite him in. Or go anywhere alone with him."

"Logan isn't one of my favorite people but he's not dangerous."

"Aunt Jenna just trust me please and stay away from him."

"Okay." She says seeing how important it is to her.

"It's been a long day I'm going to go bed." She walks past Jenna locking herself in her room she tries calling Damon again but gets his voicemail for a second time.

She was probably the last person she wanted to talk to considering how they left things and he wasn't high on her list of people right now but he was the only one he knew that could help other than Stefan.

But considering he found out that she had a hand in his best friend getting killed she figured he was the last person she wanted to talk to either. Though she was sure once he heard the reason she was so unnerved than, he'd be eager to help. She just didn't know how she was suppose reach him with Damon not answering the phone and Elena had her hands filled with Bonnie so she wasn't going to be any help. Even if she was, from the way she left things with Stefan she didn't think he'd answer for her either.

And with Logan lurking around it wasn't safe to go out at night so she'd have to wait till the morning. Though she was practically jumping out of her skin since he seemed so eager to reconnect with Jenna she was sure she wasn't going to be able to sleep for the night. It wasn't likely he was going to come back after his rejection but she knew that vampires wasn't always so rational and she'd seen first hand from Damon obsession that it could get dangerous.

She had to make sure Jenna didn't fall prey to that so the minute it was safe to leave the house she did so seeking out the the two people she knew would be able to help.

She arrived at the Salvatore's house before she was due to be at school and got out of the car just as the sheriff was pulling off and open the door.

Stefan and Damon were arguing when she walked in and she heard Stefan ask then who can it be.

"I think I know the answer to that. Logan Fell showed up at my doorstep last night. Imagine my surprise considering you told me Vicki fed on him after you killed him."

"He did." Stefan says. "I was there."

"Then somebody slipped him vampire blood because he was at my house last night looking very much alive or rather undead."

"That means there's more than one vampire in town" Damon says with frown.

"Does Elena know?" Stefan asks.

"No. She was with Bonnie last night and I didn't want to interrupt them."

"She needs to know what's going on. You work on finding Logan before it gets dark." Stefan directed to Damon and then left to go to Elena.

She turns to him when he's gone. "How does he think we're going to find a vampire when the vampire hunting police can't?"

"Cause we have something they don't." She follows him to his room.

The first and last time she was there she was there was after she had come from talking to the sheriff about Vicki but this time she was sober enough to get the full view. She especially liked the bath tub in the room.

He pulls out a pocket watch. "That's my dad's pocket watch. How'd you get?"

"I took it from Logan. Who must have took it from your brother. And it's not just a pocket way it's a vampire tracker. Which means I'll just interfere with it."

"Well lucky for you I was a girl scout." She takes it from him. "So how does this work? It spins whenever a vampire is close?" As she asks the arrow moves around and stops in his direction. "Guess that answers that. Where do I start?"

"You're not going out there."

"Yeah I am. You said it yourself it won't work with you so I'm your best option."

"I was thinking a certain blonde cheerleader would do just nicely."

"I'd rather leave Caroline out of it since they last time you had contact with her she was practically in a daze besides it's my family and I'm not about to entrust their safety to you or Stefan. So unless you plan on locking me in a closet I'm going."

"Well if you insist on playing super hero then who am I to stop you but the minute you find something you call me and get out of there."

"You're running the show I'm just guest starring. Any idea where I should start?"

"If I had any idea where he was hiding I wouldn't need you would I? Just get in your car and start driving and if I were you I'd start where the last place he was seen alive."

"Sounds like a good as place as any to start. Try not to kill anybody while you're waiting. I know how you like to do that when you're bored." She says as she leaves.

She spent most of the morning searching for Logan Fell the news reporter turned vampire who still harbored feelings for her aunt before finding getting somewhere where.

When she did, she called Damon as promised and waited for him to arrive at a safe distance even though there was plenty of sunshine she wasn't about to take any chances.

"He's in there" she points to the run down warehouse. "What now?"

"I play welcome committee and you go home."

She hands him the compass and walks back to her car.

Jeremy and Jenna are home by the time she gets there. Jeremy is on the couch sketching in his book something she hadn't seen him do in a while.

"Your sketching again," She says standing behind him looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah," he tilts his head back to look at her and then looks back down at his pad. "I thought it was about time."

She tilts her head to the side studying the drawing "Vampires?"

"Yeah. I found this old journal in dad's stuff of an ancestor of ours Jonathan Gilbert from the 1800s. He's kind of a freak show." She sits down on the back of the couch. "Jenna said he was a fiction writer. He wrote about demons and all of these people getting slaughter guess I got kind of inspired."

"To draw vampires?"

"Yeah his journals filled with stories about them."

"Is this the same journal you're using for your paper Mr. Saltzman assigned you?"

"Yeah"

"I want to see it when your done." If Jonathan Gilbert really wrote about vampires than it was possible that he knew Stefan and Damon. The time line fit and if that was true that he would know about the tombed vampire in the church and if he knew anything about Katherine.

It would help give her some incite into what she was dealing with so she wouldn't get anymore surprises.

Speaking of surprises, she wondered if Damon was done dealing with the one that showed up on her doorstep the night before and if he got any answers about the vampire who turned him.

Until then she was going to be keeping a very close eye on Jenna and hope that she could convince her to stay in the house for the night or until Logan was dealt with.

But career night at school prevented that from happening so she had to trust that Jenna would remember what she had said about Logan and keep her promise her promise to stay away from him.

In the meantime she kept trying to check in with Damon to get an update but when she didn't reach him she decided to check in with Stefan.

He and Elena were in the hallway when she saw them in what look like a tense conversation. She hated to interrupt the conversation but it was rather urgent.

"Hey have either of you seen or talked to Damon since this morning?"

"Not since he went to find Logan." Stefan says.

"Well he found him and I was hoping he would have handled it by now but I haven't heard from him since I left him this morning and Jenna's here."

"You should call him." Elena says to Stefan.

He nods at Elena suggestion and walks away.

Jenna approaches them when he's gone with a sense of urgency. "Hide me."

"What's going on?" Elena asks.

"The scum Fell has landed."

"Logan's here."

"What?" Alyssa looks at Elena who has her same concern and Logan's waves at them.

"Elena why don't you go show aunt Jenna the what careers you deciding on," she suggests as Logan makes her way over to them and Elena grabs Jenna hand and walks off.

"I have a feeling she's dodging me." He says when he reaches her.

"Maybe you should take a hint"

"I wouldn't have gotten as far as I did if I gave up that easily."

She steps in his way as he starts to go after Jenna. "I know what you are. I know what you want and I'm not letting you anywhere near Jenna"

"If you know the truth then you know you can't stop me."

"What are you doing here?"

"You know, Damon asked me the same thing. I guess I have you to thank for him finding me. You know your ancestors would be disappointed that one of their own sided with them."

"What did you do to Damon?"

"Don't worry your boyfriend was alive when I left him. It really is such a shame that you decided to tarnish this Gilbert name with your love of vampires."

"As opposed to you. I doubt yours would be jumping for joy that you were stupid enough to get yourself turned into one. Not very smart when this town hates vampires. I am curious what they have planned for you."

"I guess you'll be seeing that for yourself soon enough. Before then maybe you can tell me ow can I turn into a day walker? Since you seem to know so much."

"Damon and Stefan are the only two that I know of who can walk in the sun."

"Damon was very cagey on the how, which tells me that there is a way. I was hoping that he told you during some late night pillow talks. You know, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose him."

"You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?

"I do."

"You shouldn't have gotten turned." she whispers and walk away searching for Jenna. She found her with Mr. Saltzman when her phone rung and she checks to see that's it Damon finale calling her back.

"Please tell me your calling to tell me Stefan called and your on your way and not that you're still trapped in that warehouse by a baby vamp." She moves to a quieter area but still populated.

"That baby vamp ambushed me and filled my chest with wooden bullets."

"Too bad he didn't kill you then that would have solved at least one of my problems."

"You say that but the six missed calls shows you care."

"I care about protecting Jenna since Logan doesn't seem to know when to let go. I guess that's one thing you and him have in common."

"Not for long. Try not to do anything stupid before I get there."

She looks in on Jenna, "Can't make that promise," she hung up when she Matt walks over. "Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Really cause I've been around unlike you."

"I know and I swear I'll make it up to you once I just have to finish up this one thing and then we can talk."

"Can we? Cause every time I asks what going on you give me some lame excuse or try to change the subject. I feel like you're pushing me away."

"I don't mean to. I'm just dealing with a lot right now and I promise once I can tell you about it I will." She sees Elena trying to get her attention, "but I have to go. I promise we will talk later." She walks over to her listening as Elena explains to her what happened and they disappear around the corner.

"Late night reading." Alyssa looks up to see Jenna standing in her door. "Anything good?"

"Not really." she closed the journal. "Just the ramblings for a drunk man though it's good to know that not everyone in the Gilbert family was perfect as foretold."

"Yeah it's annoying have a sister that married into that line." She sat on the bed. "There's a lot of family secrets that I don't get to know because my last name isn't Gilbert."

"Well there crazy cause you're awesome." She smiled and got up. "Don't stay up too late reading that."

"I won't." She promised watching as she left before opening the journal again.

With the dying embers of the fire at Fell's Church, the scourge of the vampires had passed. And though war raged all around us, our town was safe from the demons of the night. Or so we thought. The monsters we drove to their fiery deaths had begat new monsters.

Her reading was cut off by the sound of her cell phone ringing and she glanced at it before picking it up. "It's a little ate for a social call Stefan."

"Is Elena there?" The panic in his voice made alerted her that something was wrong.

"I thought she was with you."

"She was but she left."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I went into the kitchen and when I came back she was gone."

She had a feeling that it was more to it than that. "Well she isn't here and when she does come back I'll tell her you're looking for her and if she wants to talk to you she'll call you back." She hung up and called Elena but only got her voicemail after a few rings.

Sue decided to text her to tell her that Stefan called looking for her and to ask if she was okay.

When she didn't reply she decided to wait up for her so they could talk but eventually ended up falling asleep before she could talk to her. And when she woke the next morning, she still wasn't in her room and Jenna hadn't seen her so she decided to go to the source.

When she got to the Salvatore house, she entered without bothering to knock calling out for Stefan as she walked up stairs. She went room to room until she came to the one that she suspected to be he's. It was confirmed when she saw the case full of journals and she decided to just wait for him there knowing that he'd eventually be home. She also decided to take a look around while she waited but didn't see anything of interest until she stopped at a desk that had an old obituary on there. Underneath the picture was the name Katherine Pierce above that was a picture of Elena.

"What the hell?" she picked up the obituary of the women who could be a sees double.

"Alyssa," Alyssa turned around at the sound of her name.

"Stefan what the hell is this? Why does Katherine look exactly like Elena?"

"I don't know."

"Bullshit," there was no way she was buying that. "You had to be curious and there is no way you could be with her all this time and not know why she looks like your not so dead dead ex."

"It didn't make any sense to me at first. Elena's a Gilbert. Katherine was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth. Elena was adopted."


	11. Bloodlines

Elena was adopted…

That news rocked her to the core. The person that her parents always treated as their golden child wasn't even theirs to begin with. She fell second to someone who wasn't biologically her sister and maybe that's why they did it.

"How do you know all this?"

"Elena's birth certificate from the city records. It says Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant."

"What else do you know?"

"For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine.."

"Elena wouldn't be safe." Another thought occurred to her. "Elena doesn't know does she? That she was adopted?"

"No."

"But she knows about Katherine, that's why she took off."

"Yeah and she' was with Damon."

She saw the necklace sitting on the desk, "without her necklace."

"Damon could have taken her anywhere."

"He's not going to hurt her. He's going to make you think he would to torture you but he's not going to hurt her. I bet there doing a little bonding and while they are you're going to tell me everything I know about Katherine Pierce and her connection to my sister."

Stefan poured a drink.

"If it's not safe for you to be asking questions about Katherine then it's safe to say that Elena walking around with her face isn't a good thing either."

He handed her a glass. "No. Katherine did a lot of horrible things to a lot of different people. And now that I know that she didn't burn in the church, " she took it and he poured one for himself.

"But she survived with the other hungry pissed off vamps," she took a sip. "This a dumb question and I know the answer but do you think there's a chance Damon a going to just give up on trying to free Katherine."

"As far as I know," he sat on the edge of the desk, "Emily necklace was the only way to do it."

"So there's no other possible way to get in that tomb?"

"I don't think that's going to stop Damon."

"Then we have to stop him. There's no way we can let him open that tomb."

"Damon can't be stopped once he made up his mind to do something."

"I have to try. If those tombed vampires get out who do you think they're going to go after first and biological or not Elena is still a Gilbert which means, she's in as much danger as the rest of us. And from what I heard Katherine is the last person you want out of there, neither do I. And a vampire with my sister's face could do a lot of damage to a lot of people."

He seriously considered it, "you have something in mind don't you?"

"Damon may not completely trust me but he thinks my hatred of you makes me liable to do anything. Even help him free a tomb full of vampires."

"Is that why you helped him kill Lexi? Because you hate me?"

She knew he had heard what Damon said at the church ruining and was wondering when he was going to bring it up. "You killed my best friend Stefan. You and Damon. Vicki was my Lexi and you took her. So I decided to help Damon take what you had with Lexi and now I'm going to help you take Katherine from Damon. I can find out what he's planning but I need to know a few things first."

"Elena…."

"Elena is going to want to keep me safe but that's not her job. She's going to want me out of it but that's not going to happen. The only way that I can be safe is if I'm in the middle of this thing because not knowing is much more dangerous. But to stay safe I need to know everything starting with Katherine. Elena's diary said that you were changed in 1864. Is that when you met Katherine?"

"Yeah." He leaned from the table and pulled out the chair behind the desk. "We thought she was a poor orphan who lost her entire family in a fire."

"Because that's what she told you?" She took her seat on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah...and she was…"

She stopped him before he got into details. "No details require please. I've seen you with Elena.I get the picture."

"That's the thing. Katherine is nothing like Elena. She's selfish and entitled."

"All of the things I've accused Elena of being but I get your point. She's a bitch. Also can see her appeal to Damon. Get to the part where you stabbed him in the back."

"Damon was was a confederate soldier and he was suppose to get deployed but he stayed behind much to the delight of Katherine. She had both of us to entertain her. She said she needed a date Damon and I both volunteered. She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion."

"The first founder's party...Where you and Damon signed the registry." She remembered seeing both of their names on the registry during the last founder's ball when she went Matt.

"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her.

"So he was upset."

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even."

"We have that in common."

Stefan continued, "But what Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but...Turns out that night...Katherine was with him, too."

"So he stole her from you, not the other way around?"

"Turns out, she wasn't ours to steal. "

"She was playing you both."

"She compelled us so that we wouldn't tell the other we were seeing her. She wanted the both of us. Forever. Didn't work out that way, for her but...Damon and I, we're stuck with each other...Like it or not."

"So Damon's vow of a lifetime of misery is because Katherine wanted you too?"

"Because I made the mistake of trusting my father. I believed that I could make him understand that there were some good vampires out there. That not all of them were monsters. He figured out that I meant Katherine and he spiked my drink with vervain so the next time she bit me she would taste it. Damon and I tried to save her and we got shot and Katherine ended up in the tomb. What we didn't know is Katherine had fed us her blood before hand."

"And you made the decision to turn into vampires."

"I made this for him. And he never forgave me."

"And he hates you for it... can't say that I blame him. Nobody should be forced into making a decision like that."

"And he's spent the past 154 years torturing me for it. "

She took a moment to mull over what was said and pulled out her cell phone.

It rang a few times but he eventually picked up.

"Damon Salvatore speaking how may I assist you today"

"You can start by telling me where you are with my sister and we can move our way down the list."

"I see you've spoke to Stefan."

"Actually I'm still speaking with Stefan and he's had a lot to say about you. Care to guess what that is?"

"Not particularly."

"Not even if it involves opening the tomb." The line went silent. "That is what you want right? To open the tomb? And I'm guessing that's what you're doing with Elena isn't it? Trying to find a way to get into the tomb?"

After another short pause he asked, "Stefan put you up to this?"

"Yes actually he did. He wants to know what your planning so he can stop you." She said looking at him. "He thinks we're on the same side. Given the fact that all the tomb vampires are bound to have a grudge with the founding families and unfortunately that means me. He would happen to be right. Those vampires can't be let out but Katherine can for a small promise."

"I'm listening."

"You take Katherine and Stefan and you get out of Mystic Falls. And only after you take care of whatever vampires still left in town."

"What do you get out of this?"

"A town free of vampires. My life back. Elena safe. Speaking of which I'm pretty offended that in all our plotting you never once mentioned Elena's uncanny resemblance with Katherine."

She could practically see his knitted brow when he said, "you have been talking to Stefan."

"All part of the deal. He tells me the full story and I make sure I find out how you planning on opening that tomb."

"I'm working on it."

"I may have found a way to help with that but I'm still at the boarding house so can't discuss it. Stop by later so we can talk?"

He hung up after agreeing.

"That seemed a little too easy." Stefan said skeptical

"Of course it was he's blinded by love. He's so desperately wants to release Katherine that he's willing to believe anything. Which means his guard is down and I'll need that if my plans going to work." She stood ready to go after finding out the information she wanted and more than she bargained for and he stood with her. "Elena's going to have questions about her resemblance to Katherine. You have to tell her Stefan. She deserves to know. And I think it'd be better coming from you."

"Yeah I know."

She left without a goodbye.

"You're home early." Jenna greeted Alyssa with.

"I wasn't at school." She replied truthfully knowing it was only way she was going to get answers. She could see Jenna disappointment on her face and stopped her before she could say whatever she was going to. "How come you never told me Elena was adopted?" she asked crossing her arms. She could see she was caught off guard. "Or Elena for that matter?"

"Your parents asked me not to. She wanted to wait till Elena was eighteen." after a quick pause she asked, "How'd you find out?"

"Does that really matter?"

"Does Elena know?"

"Not yet. But she will and you can't keep this from her if she asks. You got to tell her the truth. All of it. She deserves at least that much."

She walked upstairs grabbing Jonathan Gilbert's journal on the way into her room and sat on the bed to finish reading it.

She was a few entries in when he mentioned Emily Bennett and alluded to the fact that he knew she was a witch and he kept her secret in exchanged she'd helped him with his invention which she concluded was the compass she used to track down Logan.

If that were the case, she knew of only one person who could help her with her current problem.

"Ms. Bennet," she stood outside Sheila Bennett home. "I don't know if you remember me but I'm Alyssa Gilbert. Elena's sister."

"I know who you are. Bonnie isn't here."

"I actually came to talk to you. It's about your ancestors Emily. I found this journal of an ancestor of mine," she said after she was let in and Sheila served some tea, "Jonathan Gilbert. He mentions Emily in his journal and I was hoping that you could help."

"I'm not sure of what help I can offer." She said sitting at the table across from her. "I'm afraid your ancestor was a little before my time."

"I know. But you're family history is as rich as mine. I'm sure you've heard stories. Maybe ones about vampires being that you're a witch." The sudden way she shifted when she mentioned vampires made gave her away. "So you have heard."

"They're been vampires in Mystic Falls for centuries. It's always been our motto to stay out of their business."

"Except that's not what Emily chose to do. My ancestor Jonathan Gilbert wrote how Emily helped him get rid of the towns vampires. She spelled things for him. One of those being a compass that tracks vampires. He used that to gather up all the vampires in Mystic Falls in 1864 and put them in the old church. Only they didn't die in the fire set. Emily spelled them shut in a tomb under the church. It's only a matter of time before someone comes looking to open it. I'm asking you if that's possible."

"Every spell is as different as the witch who cast it. If Emily sealed them in there, then only Emily knows how to open it."

"Is there a way you could find that out?"

"I'm not sure that I can."

"Please. I know you have no reason to help me but what about Bonnie. What would happen to her and the rest of the town if they got out."

She watched as she thought about it. "There may be a way of finding out."

"If there's anything you can do." She stood up so she could leave. There was still a lot to figure out before Damon got back like what she was going to tell him about what she found out.

But when she returned home Elena was back and she could tell by the look on her face when she walked into her room she knew Stefan had told her the truth.

She walked in and sat in front of her. "I would ask if you talked to Stefan but this," she touched the bear she was holding, "answers that for me."

"You know?"

"Stefan told me when I went over there looking for you when you didn't came home last night and after his cryptic call. That's when I found the obituary of Katherine."

"She looks so much like me."

"If you're worried that Stefan is with you because you look like her…."

"I was. But he told me that he's not and I believe him."

"So what now?"

"I don't know."

"Well whatever you decide, I'm here for you. I haven't always been but I am now. And no matter what some DNA test says you're always be my annoyingly perfect big sister."

Elena reached for her hand given it a squeeze. She left left a half hour later after getting the details of Elena's trip with Damon. It was an adventurous day for the both of them but hers wasn't over. Not until after she talked to Damon. She needed to know whether or not he knew about the man in the road that caused Elena to crash her car.

She also wanted to know what he found out about opening the tomb but thought those questions were better asked in person which lead her to calling to find out where he was on her way to her room.

Turns out she didn't have to look that far nor was she surprised. "So what did you find out?" She walked in closing her bedroom door as she did.

"You first."

"I spent the last few hours reading a journal that belong to Jonathan Gilbert. I'm sure you already know most of what's in it since you lived it including he knew Emily. She Helped him spell some things like that compass. So I thought maybe he'd know some of her secrets too. But I found nothing yet so I went to the one person I knew could help. Bonnie grandmother. She's agreed to help. If anybody will know how to get into the tomb she will. As soon as she knows. So will we."

Alyssa watched Damon leave and once she was she picked up her phone, "he believed me." She told Stefan as he picked up. "We're a go."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done.

To...

DarkDust27: I've always had plans to pair Alyssa with Klaus and Elijah but not Rose...Until now, so thanks for that. I'm forming ideas about that as I write.

Nothing But My Aching Soul: I knew from the beginning when I was thinking about what version of this to write (cause I had/have a lot of ideas) that I wanted to include Matt more in the plot of the story in the beginning than he was in the show. So no matter what version of it I decided to go with, it was always planned that my OC and Matt would have some sort of connection. So I'm glad you like the friendships I've created.

annalouise92: A Klaus and Alyssa pairing has always been in the work. I'm still not sure what capacity that will be in yet but because of their similarity in attitude I thought it'd be fun for them cause a little trouble together. As you will see, Alyssa does have a bit of a dark side that starts to show a little more and I think the two of them can together can be a lot of fun.

LightSparkLove: I hope you're enjoying the moments that Damon and Alyssa are sharing so far and there will be more to come. Cause like Klaus, I love their dynamic together.

And to everyone thanks for reading, favoring, following, you know who you are.

Until next time xoxo


	12. Unpleasantville

"He didn't tell you anything?" Stefan asked Elena's room with Alyssa after discussing the details of the previous night with the man in the road who caused Elena's accident.

"No," Alyssa told Stefan about the conversation she had with Damon after Elena went to pay for the pizza. "But at least we know he went down there looking for a way to free Katherine. And I have suspicion it is to do with the Bennett's. He seemed interested after I mention that I talked to Bonnie's grandmother. I think it has something to do with Emily."

"Emily made sure Damon didn't get in the tomb by destroying the crystal."

"Yeah but the crystal isn't all she used. She had to have used a spell along with it crystal that's why he had to wait for the comet to pass around again. I'm betting if you know the spell, you can reverse it. And I'm guessing, Damon knows that or he will soon. So we just have to get to it before he does. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because, you've managed to uncover in one day what I've spent months trying to figure out."

"I had a lot of help from Damon. The rest is pretty simple once you've factor in the answers you already have. Witch equals, spell equals tomb. It's like a math equation you plug in the factors to find what you're missing. Plus it helps to have slightly higher than normal IQ."

She shrugged at the look he gave her at her admission.

"I'm a recovering drug user," she jumped down from Elena's dresser where she spent most of the conversation at the look he gave her when mentioning her IQ, "who skipped a grade. How else could you explain it?"

She saw his lip slightly twitch as she left.

* * *

"Just so we're clear," Alyssa said sitting next to Matt at the bar at the grill, "this is me waving the white flag." Alyssa said waving the napkin that she picked up from a table on the way to see Matt.

"That's a napkin."

"It's symbolic. I'm trying to apologize." She said after he looked unimpressed. "I know I'm a crappy friend from bailing on you when you need me the most and I'm not going to go sit here and make a bunch of excuses and promises that I'm probably going to fall through on but I can say that I'm going to make a conscious effort to do better because you're my best friend and you've put up all of my crap and still love me for it anyway. And I really need you to keep loving me even though I don't deserve it and to prove I'm sorry for being a total flake I brought you a gift."

He looked on as she pulled out a ring from what he presumed to be her pocket.

"It might not be your style but it's all I could afford so," she held it in front of him. The ring contained vervain in a secret compartment. "Matt Donovan, will you accept this ring with my heartfelt apologies and promise to make a conscious effort never abandon you in your time of need every again."

"You're nuts," he said but accepted it anyway and she smiled.

"And you yet your life would be empty and meaningless without me."

"I'd also be a lot more sane." He said and went back to eating.

She leaned in with a smirk."Who wants to be sane when being so much more for. Speaking of insane, you're dating Caroline now. Missed me that much you've decided to find a blonde perky replacement."

"We're not dating."

"That's not the consensus of the general population. And I know I've been missing lately but I want to change that starting with some friendly advice. If you want to pursue something with Caroline then go for it. Ah," she cut him off when he started to speak. "No excuses. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you and if Caroline Forbes helps you get that stick that seemed to be lodge up your butt then I'm all for it."

"She's Elena's best friend."

"And Elena is dating Stefan, it'll be weird yeah but she won't care. She wants you to be happy just as much as I do."

"Here I thought you would be all for it if it pissed of Elena."

She shrugged not denying that would have been true once upon a time but things were different between them. "Elena and I are working on our relationship. You know trying to be more like sisters and less like two outsiders in each other's lives."

"It's that's what been keeping you so busy? You working on your relationship with Elena?"

"Most of it. The rest is family drama I won't get into cause we're focusing on you. So me telling you to go for it has nothing to do Elena and everything with me wanting you to be happy. And you can start with asking her to the decade dance."

"I can't. I just got a job as a busboy."

"Has things gotten that bad?" She knew from previous talks that they were behind on bills but she don't know it had came to that.

"With my mom dropping in and out," he said with a shrug.

"Why don't you tell me?" She knew she had been missing out on a lot but she was hoping that he would have maybe found the time to tell her something like that. "I can help. I can get a job here and the grill to help you out."

"I can handle this on my own."

"You're 17 Matt you shouldn't have to. You should be worried about going to school dances and girlfriend drama not worrying about where your next meal is going to come from. And I know you don't want it but I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks." He stood up. "I got to go."

She watched him leave standing up herself she took out her phone and text Stefan as she headed for the exit looking up when she bumped into someone. She quickly put her phone away upon seeing that it was Damon.

"We need to talk."

"Are you going tell me the truth about what you were really found out during your road trip?"

"We already had that discussion and I told you I didn't find anything."

"Then we have nothing to talk about." She walked away but he grabbed her arm and she turned to him expectantly.

"Since I'm running out of time and options."

She freed herself from his grip. "I guess you're going to tell me the truth this time."

"You first. You're hiding something."

"Always the paranoid one aren't we Damon. But fine to prove I'm telling the truth I'll let you compel me. For real this time and then you'll see you can trust me."

"I thought you were on vervain." He said with knitted brows.

"Oh that," she chuckled and then smiled, " oh no that was a bluff. One apparently you brought. But I just got a supply from Stefan. Haven't had a chance to use it yet though I did make sure to have insurance in case you went through with it. The supply is back at the house if you want make sure I'm telling the truth. We can talk freely there."

"If you're lying."

His threat held no meaning to her and she was growing rather bored wit it."You really have to come up with another line. Cause I'm just not buying it." She walked away when but stopped when he didn't follow. "Are you coming or what?"

He snapped out of his stupor and followed her.

"Were in the clear," she said when she walked in her room. "Elena isn't here," she crossed her arms. "She's with Stefan so we can talk freely" She walked over to the small stash of vervain she had. "She doesn't know about any of this. I'd like to keep it that way. That's all of it." She sat it in front of him. "And I'm not wearing any jewelry, don't have any one me," she out turned her pockets and took off her shoes. "I guess the only thing left is my blood." She grabbed the pair of scissors that she saw on her dresser. "That can be drained out right. Just one deep cut," She pressed the open pair of scissors to her skin and pressed down but he took them before she could get deep enough. "Guess that means you trust me. But is it enough to tell me the truth."

The moment Damon left, Alyssa called Stefan but he was dealing with an issue that arose after Elena left the grill that she didn't get a chance to tell him about the conversation.

They continued the conversation in person after Stefan accompanied Elena home to make sure she was safe.

"Why go after Elena?" She asked Stefan when they were once again in the Elena's room for a powwow. "What does he want with her and if he's trying to kill me, why stalk her first why not get it over with."

"Because we're predators," he answers, "hunting, stalking. It's often as exciting as the kill."

"So what do we do? How do we protect her when we don't even know who _it_ is?"

Elena took out the pocket watch that Stefan gave her back at the boarding house, "with this."

"The magic pocket watch that acts as a vampire detector?" She looked between the two.

"You know about this?" Elena was shocked to learn that she knew.

"Yeah," she looked at Stefan before turning to Elena. "Damon told me about it when he had me use it to track down Logan."

"What?" She looked at Stefan who failed to mention it to her.

"It's not Stefan's fault. I didn't want to tell you about it because I knew you'd stop me from getting involved. And that's not what I wanted."

"You shouldn't be apart of any of this."

"The hell I shouldn't. My best friend was killed because of vampires. Because of Stefan."

"Lexi," Elena said putting it together. "You helped him Damon kill Lexi. All to get back at Stefan."

"I had to Elena. And I'm not sorry that I did it," She got up, "I am sorry that I had to."

"I really wish you didn't have to work tonight." Alyssa said backing out of the closet with the outfit she had brought for the dance while on the phone with Matt. "It'd save me the embarrassment of showing up to the dance alone and spending the night holding up the wall. And with Elena not talking to me."

"I thought you were getting along better."

"We were," she sat her outfit on the bed and went over to her dresser to get the accessories to go along with it. "And then I torpedoed it by intentionally doing something that hurt Stefan and she's upset with me about." She placed her phone on speaker and sat it down on the bed to get dressed.

"Do I even wanna know what you did?"

"Stefan knows why and he understands. Don't think he's going to ever forgive me for it and honestly I don't really care if he does."

"So I can take it to mean you didn't apologize."

"No." She walked over to the dresser to put on her earrings and necklace. "And I'm not going to. Cause that would imply that I was wrong and have something to feel guilty for and I don't. He's in good health. That's all that matters."

"Jeremy?" Elena said stepped out into the hallway and Alyssa put Matt on hold.

"Hey, what's going on?"

The compass's needle spun around and Elena, hearing the noise, turns her head towards the compass, sees the needle spinning out of control and walks over to the bed, quickly Alyssa by her side.

"That's not suppose to happen unless…."

"I know." She said coming until the same conclusion picking up her phone. She dials Stefan's number and Alyssa quickly walking out of the room going into her own. She riffled through the top draw beside her bed for the small stash of vervain and followed Elena downstairs.

"It's okay," Elena said getting off the phone. "It's just Stefan."

Hearing that made Alyssa relax but only for a split second when she noticed someone hanging on the ceiling.

"Elena!" She called out trying to warn her as she ran the rest of the way down. He jumped down and grabbed Elena as she spin around gasping in surprise. He extended his fangs, getting ready to bite her neck and she screams.

Alyssa makes it to her in time before he could sink his teeth into her and pressed the vervain to the exposed side of his face burning him. He let go causing Elena to fall to the ground from the sudden movement. He turned his sights on Alyssa and she went on the offensive ready to use the small amount vervain still left in her hand but he grabbed her wrist before she could use it and the force from his grip made her drop it.

She saw the lines protruding up to his faces as his eyes turned red but he was quickly snatched away from her and over the couch. Noah grunts and gets up from the floor and vamp-speeds out of the house. When Stefan is certain that Noah won't be returning, Stefan dashes over to Elena who's checking on Alyssa.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said rubbing her sore wrist. "I'm fine. What I want to know is how he got in."

"He posed as a pizza delivery boy." Elena answered looking to Stefan.

"So now he can just come in whenever he wants?" Alyssa said looking between her sister and Stefan alarmed.

Stefan had been considering the same thing and took out his phone to call Damon.

Alyssa was coming out of the kitchen icing her wrist when Damon showed up.

His brows knitted when he saw the bruise starting to form. "I'm fine." She assured him sitting on the opposite couch from Elena and Stefan. "Elena won't be if we don't figure out how to stop him."

Damon turned to Stefan and Elena. "How did he get in?"

"He was invited in." Elena told him Stefan adding

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night."

"Well, he gets points for that." Damon replied. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No. He was too busy trying to kill me."

"And you have no idea who this is?"

"No." Stefan looked unconvinced. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."

"You think there's more than one?" Alyssa asked.

Damon sits on the arm of the couch. "We don't know."

"Damon, he was invited in."

Damon nods, understanding what Stefan is hinting at.

"Then we go get him tonight," to Elena he asked, "You up for it?"

"What do I have to do?"

"Let your boyfriend take you to the dance. We'll see who shows up."

"That's a bad idea." Stefan voiced and Alyssa had to agree. She didn't think it was smart taken the lamb to its slaughter.

"Till we get him, this house isn't safe." He took a quick glance at Alyssa, "for anyone who lives in it," before looking back at Elena. "It's worth a shot.

Elena nodding agreeing. "I'll do it."

Stefan looked anxious. Alyssa was skeptical but knew Damon was right. Now that he was invited in he was free to come and go as he pleased with anyone being the wiser. She looked up at Damon noded in agreement and then to Stefan and looked anxious.

Elena grabbed his hand Stefan's hand in her own and looks at him. "I'll be with the two of you. I'll be safe."

Stefan nods and looks up at Damon, who shrugs his shoulder.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight." Jenny said when she was approached by Alyssa.

"I can say the same for you. Thought you'd got enough of this place when you went here."

"Rick invited me." She said with a small smile.

"So it's Rick now." She said teasingly

Jenna still smiling when answering, "yes"

"And how long has that been going on? And more importantly how good of a kisser is he," she mocked whispered.

"It hasn't gotten that far but I have high hopes."

"Good for you. You deserve it after what happened with Logan."

"Ugh," she grimace, "Do ever mention him to me again, seriously."

She mocked locked her lips and Jenna looked at her curiously. "What about you? I saw who you snuck in with Elena and Stefan."

"Oh."

"Yeah," she gave her a look crossing her arms.

"Well don't read too much into it. I'm doing this to get closer to Elena. Unfortunately Damon comes along with Stefan ."

"You sure that's all that is," she said looking at him skeptically and she answered the skepticism with a question look. "I heard you talking to someone the other night. Was it him?"

"Oh look, punch," she left and headed over to the punch bowl that Jeremy was manning. "Manual labor looks good on your Jer. You should try it more often."

"As long as you never go around looking like that," He gestured to her to her poodle skirt with an actual poodle and high ponytail.

"What?" She feigned innocently posing, "You don't think I look the bee's knees?"

"I think that's wrong decade." He said with an amused smile.

"So who was that girl I saw you with?"

"Who Anna? She's a little out there."

"As out there as this outfit?"

"No," he chuckled. "But she's pretty weird.

"Well as long as she isn't a psycho stalker. I think you should be okay." She walked away as Anna walked back.

"Having fun?"

Alyssa turned to Damon, "i'm at a school dance trying to catch the vampire who's been stalking my sister dressed like I came out of a black and white movie. It's the highlight of my life." She finished sarcastically.

"Maybe we can change that." Damon held out his hand to her and after a second she grabbed it.

"Shouldn't we be on the lookout for whosoever after Elena?" She asked as Damon spun her.

"Stefan's on it." He pulled her back to him.

"What if he doesn't show?"

"Then we keep dancing," he spun her round again and she smiled.

"Only if you show me how it was done in the fifties."

He grabs her hand spins her out and then back to him grabbing her by her waist he picks her up and dips her on one side and then the other, holding her in the dip for a moment. She smiles up at him, surprised and he straightens them back up and places her on the floor. She laughs gripping on to his shoulder. Behind him she see's the vampire who was in their home earlier.

"Damon, he's here." She nods to the back corner and Damon turns around.

"Stay here," he grabs Stefan and they follow him out Alyssa walks towards Elena. Keeping a close eye on her. She watches as her phone rings seconds later and she takes it out her pocket and answers it.

She paused terrified looking around her eyes land near the punch bowl where Jeremy is serving punch. She sees the vampire from the house standing near him, on his phone and then looked back to Elena who starts backing up towards the door.

Noah starts walking past Jeremy and Alyssa push past the crowd following Elena as she hangs up her phone and runs out the exit. She rushes faster through the crowd when she noticed following Elena out and keeps up with his slow pace. She followed them into the cafeteria. She hears Elena screams and sees him pull Elena in towards him then throws her across a table. Elena lands hard on the floor. He tosses the table aside and strides towards Elena.

Alyssa sees the mop in the bucket by the vending machine and grabs it she hits him in the back with it. It breaks across his backs and he turns around. She attempts to stab him with the broken piece of wood but he knocks her to the ground and it flew out of her hand.

Elena frantically grabs at a pencil on the floor and stabs him in the back shoulder with it while he's distracted by Alyssa. Alyssa reaches for the broken mop while his focus was on Elena and jabbed it into his ribs. She twisted it as he fell to the ground and went to check on Elena. She looked behind her to make sure she he was still down and went for the other part of the mop. She broke it off collected the pencils off the floor and walked back to him and kneeled in front of him but at a safe distance.

"You and I need to talk."

"Screw you."

"Wrong answer." She dug the stake in deeper. He groans in pain. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun."

"So is this?" She jabs the pencil in his neck.

"What do you want with Elena?"

Damon and Stefan join them into to hear his answer.

"She looks like Katherine."

"You knew Katherine?" Alyssa looked up towards Damon.

"Oh. You thought you were the only ones." He laughs and gasps hurt but the stake planted deep inside of him. "You don't even remember me."

Damon leans over towards Noah. "Tell me how to get in the tomb."

"Hmm?" He pretends to think about it "No."

She twisted the stake in deeper. She held up the second pencil "The next one goes in your eye."

"The grimoire." He groans out.

"Where is it?"

"Check the journal. The journal. Jonathan's journal. Jonathan Gilbert's."

"Who else is working with you?" Alyssa asked when he failed to answer Damon repeated the question.

"No. You're gonna have to kill me."

Alyssa looks at Stefan, and nods. She takes the second part of the stick and stakes him in the heart. Elena gasps in shock. Noah falls to the floor and begins to desiccate. Alyssa stood up.

"How are you gonna find the others now?"

"He had to die." Alyssa said.

"But…"

"Elena, he's been invited in." Stefan agreed.

They hear a door open and see Alaric coming through one of the door's windows. Stefan looks at Damon.

"Go. I got this."

Damon walks out of the cafeteria. Steffan wraps his arm around Elena, comforting her.

"There's no way that idiot was working' alone."

Alyssa sat her phone down on the dresser and attended to the small cuts and bruises she got mostly on her hands on arms from the fall and from steak.

"He has to be protecting someone." Alyssa agreed with Damon's assessment of the situation. She stopped sobbing her elbow with the cotton ball when she remembered a certain vital part of the conversation. "The grimoire he was talking about ...That was Emily's, right? That's what you need to reverse the spell."

"When the founding families burned her, they took her things."

"And you were hoping your father's journal would tell you where it is." The last conversation they had about opening the tomb and he admitted that Bree had told him that if he could find Emily's grimoire he could reverse the spell and free Katherine. She got up with her phone and walked into the bathroom going inside of medicine cabinet she grabbed the tweezers. "But now when know it's in Jonathan Gilbert's journal, and so does whoever else is after it. Is that why you were so interested in making peace with Bonnie? You were hoping that she would help you open the tomb. You know that's never going to happen right." She walked back into her room. "I mean you did try to kill her."

"But I didn't," he said with a smirk standing in front of her, "now doesn't that count for something."

"I don't think they make a card for I know I almost killed you but I didn't and aren't we both glad." She took her seat back on the bed.

"No, but it's the thought that counts."

"You know it's really sad how much you really believe that," she said starting to pick the splinters off the palm of her hand.

He sat down in front of her grabbing her hand and the tweezers. "I was pretty impressed with the way you handled it was also pretty stupid ."

"Elena was in trouble. And I'm not the damsel in distress type. I can't just sit around and do nothing while the people I care about are in trouble. I'm not built that way. "

"He could have killed you."

"Anything can kill me, Damon. I'm human. I could slip on a wet floor. Get hit by a car. Die of an infection or disease. Nobody is meant to live forever Damon," she gave him a pointed look, "not even vampires." she took her hand from his. "I'm not going to let the possibility of getting hurt or worse keep me living or protecting the people I love. And I knew you'd be there to save me from myself." There's were when neither of them saying anything and Alyssa leaned back slightly. "So what's the plan? How do we get in the tomb with no crystal more importantly how do we do it before whoever pizza boy was working with."

"I don't know," he got up, "but it's something I plan on finding out."

"Try not to kill anybody when your looking."

"No promise," he left the same way he came out and Alyssa grabbed her journal but decide to sleep instead of writing and turned off the light.


	13. Children of the Damned

_A horse drawn carriage with a driver and his passenger are heading down a dirt road. Up ahead, in the middle of the road, lies a man with a woman kneeling beside him. The woman gets up when she sees the carriage and starts shouting._

 _"Please! Please, help us!"_

 _"Elena?" She calls as she watches run pass her and towards the carriage as it comes to a halt._

 _"Please, my husband, he's been hurt! Please help him!"_

 _The driver jumps down from his seat and goes to check on the man in the road. The passenger of the vehicle opens the carriage door and exits._

 _"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? It's not safe."_

 _"No. No, sir. It's not safe."_

 _Alyssa watches as Elena bares her fangs and bites the man's neck. He screams as he gets the life drained out of him. Meanwhile, the driver is kneeling over the man's body, but turns around when he hears screaming. He sees his passenger's dead body lying by the carriage, but does not see the women._

 _He looks back the other way and she has appeared right in front of him. Her eyes become red and she drains the blood from the man who screams for his life. She tosses him aside when she has drained him, blood drenching her chin._

 _"And that's how it's done." She wipes the front of her dress with her palms. The man lying on the ground slowly and cautiously gets up and looks at the two dead men. Alyssa sees that it's Damon._

 _"What happens to the bodies?" Damon asks and Alyssa releases that the women in front of her hasn't Elena but Katherine. She also realize that it's not a dream but a memory. Damon's memory. Which meant he was close by._

 _"Well, I'll take them into the woods and the other animals will finish them off."_

 _Damon seems frightened. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"_

 _Damon nods. "I'm ready. I want you to turn me."_

 _"When it's time. Kiss me."_

 _Damon pulls a handkerchief from his coat pocket with a flourish. He moves to wipe the blood off Katherine's chin, but Katherine grabs his hand and moves in closer._

 _"You should get a taste."_

 _Katherine moves in to kiss Damon, but Damon moves away._

 _"Sorry."_

 _"Don't be. Soon you won't be able to get enough."_

 _Damon hesitates for a moment before kissing Katherine with a fiery passion. Damon pulls away and the blood from Katherine's chin has smudge on Damon's lips which Katherine wipes at with her finger._

Alyssa wakes up from the dream/memory and turns over coming face to face with Damon Salvatore.

Considering what she had just witnessed she wasn't surprised to see him there though she was curious as to why he'd be there in the first place least of all show her what he had and she silently contemplated it while watching him but doesn't come to any logical conclusion and gets up. She raises her arms over her head stretching and walks into the bathroom, pushing the door shut but it cracked just a little. Damon watches her tie her hair up into a ponytail and then reach for her tooth brush.

Damon deciding that was it too intimate to be watching turned away from her only offering offering a quick glance her way when she came out.

"So that dream I had of you and Katherine wasn't a dream." She stated as she got back in bed. "But a memory," she pulled the covers to her waist and raised her knees looking at him, "yours or,"yours, one that you wanted me to see."

"I wanted you to see that I know exactly who Katherine is. I was never compelled. "

"That has to be the saddest thing that I have ever heard." He was surprised by her statement. "Damon you saw this women for exactly the person she was and not only did you accept her for the clear psycho that she is you loved her in spite of it. And you're telling me that she still had to have Stefan too? Do you know how crazy that is? That after all this time you're in love with a women who clearly never really loved you. Cause if she had, you would have been enough. People go their whole lives wishing for a love like that and she had it and she threw it back in your face. I'm sorry but she doesn't sound like she was worth saving to me. But we love who we love right and the women you love is stuck inside of a tomb so let's get her out. So how do we know that this journal will hold the location of the grimoire? We're really going to take the word of this vampire? He seemed like more of a lackey then a mastermind and there's obviously someone out there who knows who you are."

"And I don't like being at that disadvantage."

She laid back down pulling the covers over her head. "I'll ask Jeremy about the journal." She was content with just laying there for a while when she heard the door opened and Elena's voice asking for her help. She popped her head out from under the covers long enough to see the shocked expression on Elena's face.

"Elena"

"It's none of my business." She left shutting the door behind her.

Alyssa turned to Damon, "You heard her coming didn't you."

"Mmhm," he replied with a sly smile.

She collapsed on the bed."Great."

"I'll be there soon." Jenna hung up the phone.

"Be where?"

"Meeting friends," Jenna pointed to Damon. "Did he just come from upstairs?"

"He just showed up this morning," Alyssa assured hearing the accusation in her question.

"Next time," Jenna grabbed her keys, "he stays downstairs."

Alyssa watched her go and walked over to the fridge.

Damon went sifting through a box left on the dining table.

Alyssa walked over to it and him. "That's the box the journal was in. This must be what Elena needed my help with, looking for the journal. She must have already asked Jeremy."

Damon opened a box containing with look like a muzzle.

She recognized the look on his face. "You've seen it before?"

"A long time ago." He glanced at her over his shoulder at her. "The night the council was rounding up all the towns vampires, I saw them put it on Katherine."

"Stefan told me about that night." He turned to her. "He trusted your father with the truth even though he promised you he wouldn't. You blame him for not only Katherine but for convincing you become a vampire."She saw his surprise, "I can be pretty convincing when it comes to getting what I want."

He sat the box, "I trusted him once," and walked away.

 _A group of men walk across Mystic Falls, carrying torches and weapons, Johnathan Gilbert is at the head of the pack with his vampire compass out._

 _"Make sure the two of you stick together!"_

 _"Go and check those woods over there!"_

 _The men continue to talk to each other and bark orders._

 _Giuseppe watches the Sheriff place a muzzle over Katherine. The Sheriff and another man pick Katherine up and start carrying her off. Damon bolts into the room._

 _"No! Don't take her!"_

 _Giuseppe grabs Damon and slams him against the wall. Damon struggles to free himself, but the two men carry Katherine out of the room. Katherine looks over at Damon, to weak to do anything._

 _"Do you know what they'll do to you if you're branded a sympathizer? You'll be killed along with them!"_

 _Damon grabs his father by the shoulders and looks him dead in the eye._

 _"Then let me be killed!"_

 _Two men carry Katherine to a cart and place her in it. Damon runs toward the cart, Stefan close behind him. Stefan manages to catch up with Damon and thrusts his arm in front of him, stopping Damon._

 _"Damon! Damon! Stop, stop. I'll help you. We'll get her back."_

 _Damon violently shoves Stefan away. "Help me!? Don't you think that you've done enough? You promised you wouldn't tell him!"_

 _"I didn't think this would happen."_

 _The cart with Katherine in it starts to leave. Damon and Stefan watch as Katherine goes off to her death. Damon looks at Stefan with intense anger._

 _"You did this. This is your fault."_

 _Damon runs off._

"Is that where you got shot?" He stopped chopping to look at her. "Yeah I got the full back story. He also told me how he convinced you to feed so that you were turn after he had already fed. I'm guessing he left that part out when telling Elena."

"Stefan likes to leave out that part when retelling our family history."

"Doesn't really paint him a good light. No wonder you promised him a lifetime of misery. I think if that'd been me I'd done the same thing. Of course, Katherine isn't really dead and you're one journal and a few carefully read words away from getting her back." She sat on the counter across from him. "So what's the first thing you're going to do when you get the girl of your dreams back. Go to Disney World?"

"Eager to get rid of me?"

"And loose my partner and crime and only person who's maybe more twisted and messed up than me?" He gave a crooked smile and she reached over and claimed a piece of the vegetable he was cutting. "Though I'd be more than happy to part with you if it means you take Stefan with you."

"Here I thought you had become friends after gossiping and braiding each other's hair."

"I tolerate him now that I've called a truce with Elena. We're working on our sisterly issues. Kind of like you and Stefan you know without all the backstabbing and sabotage." He didn't comment of her statement and she chose to switch the subject back to Katherine. "So was Katherine the most tragic love story or are you drawn to that type girl your father disapproved of?"

His lip upturned, "of course."

Elena returns sometime later and sees Jenna and her sister in the kitchen with Damon.

"Where have you been?" Jenna asked with a wine glass in hand. "We're cooking Dinner."

"Where's Stefan?"

"Uh-he'll be here soon."

Later on, Damon and Jeremy are sitting in the family room playing a video game. Jenna and Alyssa are in the kitchen talking while Elena goes through the box.

"He is ridiculously hot!"

"Yeah," Alyssa said not disagreeing with that knowing that there was a chance that he could listening, "but he's a bit of an ass, which naturally makes him hotter.."

The doorbell rings and Elena comes down to answer it.

Damon quickly gets up from the couch and walks over to the door.

Jeremy watches him go, agitated. "Dude!"

Elena opens the front door, Damon right behind her. Stefan looks at Damon, confused to why he's at the house, then to Elena, who shrugs.

"Well?" Damon asks impatiently and they step outside.

Stefan begins to tell them what he talked about with Alaric Saltzman. The person who now held the journal, or did.

"Who took it?" Damon asked when finding out that he had been stolen right before he got there.

"I don't know" Stefan answered.

"You know what, it's that teacher. There's something really off about him." Damon declared referring to the conversation that they had the night of the decade dance and how interested he seemed in getting to know him.

"No, he doesn't know anything. Somebody got to it right before me."

"Who else knew it was there?"

Stefan looks through the window at Jeremy, but doesn't say anything. Damon looks at Jeremy also and begins to walk back into the house.

"No. Damon," Alyssa grabbed a hold of him before he got out of it, "leave him out of it!"

"Why, what's the big deal?"

"Damon!"

Damon walks into the house, Alyssa, Elena and Stefan right behind him. Damon sits on the arm of the sofa to speak with Jeremy.

"So...I heard you found a really cool journal from back in the day. Who else did you show it to?"

"Huh?" He asked distracted with the game he was playing.

"Don't ask questions, just spill."

Jeremy chuckles," You're kidding me, right?"

"Jer, just answer the question," Alyssa said knowing how impatient Damon was and how irrational he was when it came to Katherine, "did you tell anyone other than Mr. Saltzman about Jonathan Gilbert's journal?"

"Why is everybody so obsessed with that thing?"

"Who else did you tell?" Elena asked.

"Just that girl Anna."

"The hot, weird one?" Alyssa and Damon asked in unison looking at each other.

"Yeah."

Stefan being out of the loop asks, "Wait, who is Anna?"

Damon answers, "that's what I want to find out."

Elena's phone starts ringing. Elena goes off to answer it, leaving Damon to question Jeremy.

"How do you know her?"

"I just know her. She wants me to meet her at the Grill tonight."

"Perfect. I'll drive." Damon volunteered, "Come on."

Jeremy was surprised by the offer but agreed, "O-Okay."

Jeremy gets up from the couch and follows Damon out of the house.

"I'll go with them." She said to Stefan and caught up to them before they could leave.

* * *

Damon and Alyssa take up a seat nearby as they watch Jeremy from his spot by the pool table as he waited for Anna.

"Do you think this Anna chick could be the vampire dimwit was working with?"

"I don't know," Damon said with furrow brow. "But she's interested in the journal so I wanna know who she is."

After a short paused Alyssa said, "well you don't have to wait much longer." She nodded towards the door when she saw Anna walk in scouring the place for Jeremy before she spots him at the pool table.

Alyssa see a look a recognize cross his face.

"You know here?"

Still watching Anna he answered, "yeah."

 _It's pouring raining outside, Anna and Emily are out on the front porch. Inside of the shop, pear is speaking with Katherine and Damon._

 _"The sheriff was here earlier. He brought large volumes of the vervain elixir." Pearl informs Katherine_

 _"Did he try to put his hands on you?"_

 _"Doesn't he always."_

 _Katherine links her arm through Damon and says, "She's saving herself for Jonathan Gilbert"_

 _"How can you be so calm?" Damon says with a hint of worry. "They're getting closer everyday."_

 _"We are the respectable ladies of Mystic Falls." Katherine says essentially not worried about it. "Thanks to Emily, we walk the streets in the daylight. No one will ever suspect us."_

 _Pearl to Damon, "not unless a human tells them. "_

 _"I'd sooner die." Damon proclaims._

 _" And soon enough you will." Katherine says._

 _Katherine and Damon share a kiss. Anna enters the shop. The three of them look over at her._

 _"Mrs. Fell is approaching" She relies to them._

 _"Thank you Annabelle." Pearl walks over to Anna and hugs her. Anna smiles and laugh gleefully_

Alyssa looks over to where Jeremy and Anna are playing pool. Anna oblivious to what was happening as she smiled and laughed with Jeremy.

Alyssa stayed back while Damon went to check out Anna deciding instead to catch up with Matt instead. She'd made a conscious effort to not let what was going on in her life get in the way of their friendship. Plus she needed one person in her life not to be world in all the craziness.

Matt was her place to fall when she needed a timeout and to feel like a normal teen. Something she hadn't felt like since she Vicki get staked by Stefan. Since then, she was hiding so many secrets and lying to nearly everyone. So when she got a moment to put all of that behind her she was going to take it.

Though every good thing must come to an end, and she had to get back to the real world. As surreal as her world was becoming. She left Jeremy at the grill since he hadn't been ready to leave Matt promising him that he would get him home. She walked out into the parking lot calling Damon for an update about what happened but got his voicemail.

"Seriously, Damon, you really gotta learn how to use a phone." She hung up and got in the car. Putting on her seat belt, she looked in the rear view window and saw someone popup from the back seat.


	14. Fool Me Once

Alyssa groggily awakes feeling the back of her head. Her eyes are adjust to her new surroundings. She takes a look at around and sees a sink, toilet, and no windows. She realizes she's sitting in a tub and goes to sit up and hits something soft.

"Bonnie," she leans forward slightly shaking her, "Bonnie!" when she didn't get a response she felt for a pulse and found one though it was faint.

She slowly stands up and climb out of the tub walking over to the sink and grabbing the towel hanging on the rack. She turns on the faucet wetting the towel.

She walks back over to the tub and presses the towel to Bonnie's forehead as the door opens and Elena get's pushed in. Bonnie starts to wake up and Alyssa turns her attention from her sister to Bonnie.

"Elena?" She was the first person she saw when she opened her eyes and Elena kneeled down beside the tub.

"You're okay!"

"My head.."

"Come here." Elena pulls Bonnie upright.

"Oh my god! Ben is a-!"

"Shhh." Elena gestures at her ear and points toward the door. "They can hear."

Elena got up and turned the tap back on. She kneeled back down next to Bonnie.

"I'm so stupid!"

"No, he had all of us fooled!"

"What's going on? Why are we here?"

"It must have something to do with the tomb and Emily's spell book." Alyssa guessed.

"Spell book?" Bonnie looked between them confused.

"Damon said it could be used to open the tomb." Elena told her.

"Why didn't I know about any of this?"

"I was trying to keep you out of it," Elena replied, "hoping it would never come to this.

"Come to what?"

Elena looked to Alyssa who answered, "they need a witch to break the spell and let the vampires out.

"No way!"

"I know."

Ben bursts through the door. Elena grabs Bonnie's shoulders protectively. Ben turns the tap off.

"You're wasting your time," said Bonnie, "I'm not gonna help you.

Ben smiles devilishly and Alyssa moved in front of Elena and Ben grabs Elena pulinl Elena away from her.

"That's why she's here." He answered. "Motivation for you to behave. You know, you shouldn't be so desperate. You made it too easy."

Ben pushes Elena out of the room, roughly. Bonnie gets up from the tub. Ben shuts the bathroom door.

Alyssa kept her eye on Ben for any sudden movements while trying to think of a way of it.

"You're probably wondering why you're here." Ben said to Alyssa after sometime had past and she had yet to take her eyes off of him. "Bonnie's needed to open the tomb. Elena's here as an extra incentive to Bonnie so why I am here? You're probably asking yourself right now. What's my role in all of this? It's pretty simple. Damon's seem to taken an interest in you and that could come in handy in negotiations."

"Is that what she said?" She asked to keep him talking until she could figure out a safe way to get them out of the mess they found themselves in. "Anna, it's clear she's the boss. She tells you when to jump and she says how hi. It's pretty pathetic for a vampire to be an errand boy."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe, but I do know that you weren't the only one working for her. Noah, I believe his name was. The guy always in a hoodie and boots. Paid a little visit to Elena on several occasions. Well that was into a drove a stake through his heart and watched him decicate on the cafeteria floor."

He started towards her but was stopped by a knock on the door and Anna calling out, "I'm leaving." Ben opens the door and leads them out. "Keep them buttoned down. Compulsion won't work. Just use violence."

"Right. I got that." Anna leaves. Ben pushes them onto the bed. "Sit. Behave" to Bonnie "So you're the key to this. Literally. The one who opens the door. Tell me, how long have you been a witch?"

Instead of Bonnie answering Elena asked, "Is there anything to drink here?"

Ben gets up and walks over to Elena. "Are you offering? There's water on the night stand."

"Hey. Can I have a sip?" Bonnie asked.

Elena pulls the glass away from her mouth. She hands over the glass. Bonnie takes it and tosses the water on Ben. Bonnie turns the water into flames. Ben yells and pats the flame down on his arm. They waste no time making break for the door Bonnie was the first to make it to the door and opened it Alyssa a close second, but Ben grabs Elena before she is able to make it out.

"Come back in!" Ben called out with a firm hand on Elena. "Shut the door!"

Bonnie slide's back in "Don't hurt her!

"Don't make me! Lock it!"

Bonnie does as she's told and deadlocks the door.

The resume their seats on the bed and Ben starts pacing.

"Witches don't have eternal life, right? So you guys can die."

"Yep." Bonnie answered. "We can die"

"Ah. That sucks."

All of a sudden, Stefan kicks the door in. Ben screams as the sunlight starts to burn his skin. Stefan rips the curtain open, allowing more sunlight to pour in. Ben hides in the dark between the two beds.

"Stefan!" Elena called out happy to see them.

"Let's get outside!" They follow orders quickly rushing outside.

Alyssa was surprised to see Damon waiting in the parking lot with his eyebrows knitted in the usually way when he was contemplating or upset about something. When he saw her come out, he looked over and she could tell he was assessing her for any damages.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Let's just get out of here."

They left going back to the boarding house where she sat in the conservatory with a drink.

Damon joined her on the couch lifting up her leg as he came to sat down and placing them on his lap. He refilled her glass and she took leisurely sips.

She watched Damon reach for something on the table beside him and see him hold a gold locket which she accepted wondering what the occasion and reasoning until she smelled the herb coming from it.

"Vervain?" He took a sip from his cup wordlessly and she hooked the pendant around her neck not asking anymore questions than that.

She looked down at the pendant startled when he finally decided to speak, she looked up. "They say why they wanted you for."

"You. I was there insurance policy for you."

He phone rung before he could respond to it and she saw that it was a text from Elena.

"Elena got Bonnie to agree to opening the tomb," she said in disbelief and Damon wasted no time in getting to the church.

When they arrived, they see over a dozen students drinking and chatting.

"The Duke party. I forgot. I hope they stay clear of the church."

Matt and Caroline walk up to them.

"Lyssa?"

"Matt, hi." She didn't expect to see him there. "I thought you had to work."

"Got off early. Thought you weren't coming."

"Changed my mind."

Matt nodded to her and looked at Damon holding out his hand to shake. "Matt, there's a reason we haven't met. You and I are going that way." He Elena's arms and starts dragging her away. She looked back at Matt and Caroline as she's being pushed along.

"I'll call you later." She called out to Matt as she forcefully got pulled away.

"Elena. Brother. Witches." Damon strides past them with the grimoire, Elena trudging along behind him. Damon descends the stairs into the tomb.

"You okay?" Elena asked Alyssa.

"Yeah I just want to get this over with."

Sheila lights the torches at the tomb. Bonnie stands next to her and Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Alyssa all watch from the entrance.

"Air. Earth. Fire."

"Water…" Bonnie holds up a water bottle and Sheila takes it, sprinkling the water on the floor.

"That's it?" Alyssa looked at her skeptically. "Just water from the tap?"

"As opposed to what?" Sheila asked.

"I don't know. I just figured maybe it would have to be blessed or mystical or something."

Sheila smirks at her and Damon pulls out a blood bag and unravels it.

Stefan asked, "what's that?"

"It's for Katherine. Gotta have something to get her going. Unless your girl's offering a vein to tap." He looks back at Elena, who looks at him, unamused.

Stefan sighs and Damon whispers his next sentence to him. " Admit it - you can't wait to get rid of me.

Stefan chuckles, "I can't wait to get rid of you."

"Hmm."

Bonnie looks up at them from the ground and signals, "we're ready."

Bonnie and Sheila start reciting a spell at the tomb, their eyes shut and hands interlocked.

Damon asks, "What are they saying?"

Stefan answers, "sounds Latin."

Alyssa disagrees, "That's not Latin."

After a few more seconds of the witches reciting the spell, the torches flare up. Elena grabs onto Stefan's arm. "What's happening?"

The door to the tomb creaks open. Sheila and Bonnie stop chanting and look up.

"It worked!" Bonnie exclaimed surprised.

"Of course it worked." Sheila said not doubting that it ever would.

"We have some fires to build." Damon says to Stefan.

He looks back at Elena, gently touching her shoulder, "I'm gonna go get the gasoline, I'll be right back."

Elena nods and Stefan ascends the stairs out of the tomb. Damon looks from Bonnie and Sheila to Elena. "You ready?"

"What?" Alissa and Elena said in unison.

"You think I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" Damon said to Bonnie and Sheila. Damon grabs Elena.

"I'll go." Alyssa volunteered.

"No," she nods between him, "she goes."

"I'll bring the walls down." Shelia said.

"You'll bring the walls down if I don't." Damon said. "You think I trust you?"

"As much as I trust you."

"Enough," Elena looks between the both of them, "both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you're not going to shut the door when he gets inside. I get it. I'll go."

Damon grabs a torch from the circle. "May I?"

Elena nods at Sheila and Bonnie, reassuringly, and follows Damon into the tomb.

Alyssa stands by anxiously awaiting their return.

"Hey, you're not going in there!" Alyssa turns to Anna descending the stairs to the tomb.

"You think you can stop me?"

"Bonnie…" Bonnie steps aside at Sheila assistance and Anna grabs a flashlight from the ground and runs into the tomb.

Bonnie turns and looks at Sheila, angered. "Why did you let her go in?"

"Because she isn't coming out, baby. None of them are."

Alyssa walked towards her, "what do you mean none of them are coming out?"

Stefan came back with the torches, "where's Elena?"

"Damon took her inside." Bonnie answered.

"What?!" Stefan runs towards the entrance of the tomb.

Sheila grabs his arm. "Stefan! If you go in there, you won't come out."

" What did you do?"

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal, it just opened the door.

"What's the seal?" Alyssa asked.

"Some seals keep vampires from entering. This one keeps them from coming out."

"Elena's human. She can leave." Stefan said putting but the pieces together. "Anna and Katherine can't."

"Damon can't." Alyssa said turning her attention to the tomb.

"You were never planning on breaking the spell, were you?" Stefan said

"I told you. I will protect my own. Elena can get out. That's all that matters."

Stefan turns to the tomb hearing Elena's screams echo through the tomb. He dashes into the tomb. Bonnie chases after him.

"Stefan!" Sheila blocks Bonnie from entering the tomb. "You can't just leave him in there, Grams!"

"He made his choice!"

"No. Here." She picks up the grimoire and looks desperately at her Grams. "Just show me what to do. I'll do it."

"We are not strong enough. Even if we were able to bring the seal down, there's no guarantee that we could get it back up again."

"You said it yourself, many things can fuel a witch's power. Help me or I'll do it alone."

Seeing the determination on her granddaughter's face, Shelia makes a decision to do as she ask and together they start looking through the grimoire when Elena exits the tomb.

"Elena, Stefan…" Bonnie said not knowing how to tell her best friend that the man she love was know trapped in the tomb.

"He's right behind me." Bonnie and Sheila look at the entrance to the tomb. Elena turns around and sees Stefan standing in the doorway.

Elena walks up to him, worried. "Stefan, what are you doing?"

"It's gonna be okay. We'll fix it." Bonnie assured her.

"What is it?" She asked confused

"I can't." He answered but it didn't clear up her confusion.

"Can't? Can't what?"

"The spell's still up. We can't get them out yet."

"You went in there not knowing if you could come back out?"

Stefan looks down, not answering.

"Oh, my God."

"I heard you scream." Stefan explained.

"We can't leave him in there." Alyssa stepped forward.

"I know." Stefan answered her with every intention on getting his brother out.

"Even if we're able to break through the seal, we won't be able to hold it for long." Shelia said.

Stefan goes back into the tomb to find Damon.

Sheila and Bonnie are reciting the spell to lift the seal as Alyssa circles around them.

The torches flare up and Elena looks towards the tomb. "I think it's working."

Alyssa turns to the tomb to see Anna exits with Pearl, who is still weak.

"I just wanted my mother back. Jeremy's fine. He's outside. I won't touch him." Anna and Pearl leave. The torches begin to falter.

"Bonnie, keep going!" She urges and to Elena she said, "they better hurry."

Alyssa saw the torches extinguish themselves knowing that they didn't have that long before the veil drops back down she runs inside of the tomb.

"Damon, we need to get out of here."

"It doesn't make sense. They locked her inside."

"If we don't leave now, we're not getting out."

"How could she not be in here?"

"It's not worth spending all of eternity down here. She's not worth it!

"No!" Damon angrily pushes Stefan away. Alyssa rushes into the room.

"Damon! You have to go" Alyssa called out to him pleadingly to leave the tomb. "She's not worth it."

Stefan turns to Damon to see that the plea from Alyssa worked and together they leave the tomb

Damon first followed by Alyssa then Stefan. Elena runs to him and hugs him. The door to the tomb closes and the torches die out.

Stefan and Elena leave the tomb followed by Damon and Alyssa. Stefan runs over to Jeremy, who is waking up and kneels down next to Jeremy. "He's alright. He's okay."

Alyssa turns to Damon after hearing her brother is fine to see him looking completely miserable. She walked over to him and grab his hand. "I'm sorry."

Elena carries a glass of water and an Aspirin into Jeremy's room and hands it to him while Alyssa stands at the door.

"How's your head?" She asked once he took it.

"Uh- it's alright. I just...I wish I knew how I passed out. I didn't drink that much, I swear."

"And you don't remember anything?"

"The whole things pretty cloudy. I just...I know how this looks. I'm - I'm sorry."

"No, Jeremy, don't be sorry. You didn't do anything, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"I've got to head on over to Bonnie's for a little bit, but is there anything that you need?"

"No, I'm just...I'm gonna crash."

"Okay, well, Jenna's here and I'll be back soon."

Alyssa leans up from inside the door as Elena walks out, "I'll give you a ride."

"I just got to Bonnie's"

"Everything alright."

Alyssa walked inside of the boarding house in search of Damon overhearing Stefan on the phone with home she could assume was Elena, she walked into the parlor.

Stefan turned as he heard her walk in and she acknowledged him briefly looked before walking over to Damon and sitting beside him. Stefan got up leaving them alone and she linked her fingers through his sitting her head on his shoulder.


	15. A Few Good Men

"Are you still with Damon? How is he?"

Alyssa peered behind her to see Damon is feeding off a young sorority girl. There are other girls dancing to the song _"Black Hearts On Fire"_ playing in the room. All of the girls have bite marks up and down their bodies. Damon comes up for air after feeding.

"How do I taste?"

Alyssa turned for the scene behind her and gave a one shoulder shrug though Elena wasn't able to see it over the phone. "I'd say pretty well considering. How's Bonnie doing?"

"I'm waiting for a call back."

"She still at her aunt's?" Bonnie had gone to stay with her aunt after Sheila's funeral.

She turned to Damon as Elena answered "Yeah, I hope she isn't driving her too crazy." The lights switched on and Stefan walked in.

"The calivery is here," she hung up after telling her Stefan was there which meant she was free to go. She walked over to them after Stefan sent the sorority girls away, "you're here so I assume my babysitting duties are over."

"And here I thought we were having fun," she ignored Damon's comment turning back to Stefan.

"You can deal with him now." She told Stefan and walked away.

* * *

"Ms. Donovan," she was the last person Alyssa expected to see.

"Alyssa," Kelly smiled at her pulling her into an unexpected hug, "it's nice to see you again."

Alyssa was still shocked to when she pulled away, " You too...though you were the last person I expected to see."

"I don't know why. I live here." She turned to the door. "Though I can't seem to get my key to work."

Alyssa stepped in front of her, "here," she used her key to open the door jiggling the handle a few time, "it just gets jammed sometimes." She turned the lock and the door opened.

"Thank you," Kelly said looking at her with a small smile. She nodded and let her walk inside first. She followed behind her.

"Oh god," Alyssa stopped behind her.

"Mom," Alyssa turned away when she saw Matt and Caroline shirtless on the couch.

"Not on my couch."

"Mom! Hey." He covers Caroline up with a pillow. Caroline places her hands on her face, embarrassed.

Matt showed her out when they were both dressed, "I'm sorry about this."

"No worries, go spend time with your mom. Call me later?"

"Yeah."

Caroline smiled kissed him and left.

Kelly turned towards Alyssa in the kitchen silently questioning her about the newest development in her son's life. Alyssa shrugged her response turned and started to make breakfast for the impromptu Donovan family reunion.

Kelly started in with the questions as soon as the door was closed. "So blonde's the new flavor of the month, huh? Sorry to scare her off," she said though she didn't sound like it.

"She's not a flavor, Mom." Matt leaned against the counter. "I like her."

"So she's the one?"

"No, probably not, but maybe."

"You know I always thought you two made a good couple." Lyssa look to Matt as she passed him getting the plates out of the cabinet. "You're always taken care of him. Both of my kids, I've always appreciate it."

"Someone had to," she placed the plates on the table, "you're never around. Where've you've been Kelly? It's been months."

"Ah, you know, here and there." She waved. "Never one place too long," she looked at Matt. "You know Pete."

"No, actually," he leaned up from the counter. "I don't. Because you never brought him around."

Kelly grabs a clean glass from the sink and opens the fridge, grabbing a bottle of vodka, before

sitting down at the table. "Well I've been meaning to, but you know how you and your sister get." She held out the glass and held it out to Matt. "Ice Please?"

Matt takes it opens the fridge putting ice in it. "Speaking of, have you heard from Vic?  
Matt hands Kelly the glass and she pours some vodka in it.

"No, but don't worry. She'll come home eventually when she needs something." Alyssa looked down guilty knowing that won't ever happen. "I played that game."

"Are you playing it now?" Matt asked his mom and Alyssa thought Matt had a valid question.

"No."

"Then what are you doing' home?"

"Are you trying to say I need a reason to come back?" No, but Alyssa knew that there had to be a reason she came back and it wasn't just because she missed her kids. Kelly gestured towards the chairs.

"Sit down. Eat with me." Matt shared a look with Alyssa and they sat down across from her. "So," she leaned forwards with a smile, "tell me what I missed."

Alyssa sat and listened while Matt filled his mother in on what she had been missing and after dinner she and Matt with the dishes.

"Now that your mom's on her fourth drink and well on her way to passing out." She whispered to him at the kitchen sink. "How do you really feel about your mother being back?"

"Ask me that when I know why she's here."

Alyssa phone rung keeping her from replying and she dried her hands off. She stepped away from Matt. "Stefan," she replied. "If you're calling about Damon,"

"It's about Elena. I need your help."

* * *

Alyssa scanned the grill visional for Damon and found him at the bar with the sheriff who was walking away and she approached. "It's a little earlier in the day for a drink don't you think."

"Stefan send you to check up on me?"

"In my own way Damon I've grown to care about you, so while Stefan has elected me as your babysitter when he isn't around so won't suck this town dry in order to drown your sorrows, I also care about you too."

"You're worried about me. That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal: get in that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? You know, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because I can do whatever the hell I want."

"And that's exactly what I'm afraid of," without any real purpose, it meant that he would have a lot of free time on his hands. They all knew how Damon got when he was bored. "And not because of you going off the rails and suddenly going murder spree but she's going to cause you to lose the person they've I've grown to both be fond of and despise. I don't want to see her destroy you."

She could see that her words didn't register with him. He just changed the subject. "Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?"

"You don't say."

"Yep. I'm going to make some desperate housewife very happy tonight."

"As long as you don't use them as a your own personal blood supply." She said helping him out of his chair so she could take him home and sober him up. She dumped him off in his room and went looking for the kitchen so she could make coffee for him hoping that it would sober him up.

It took a while but she was able to find the kitchen and checked the cabinets until she found it and put on a pot and waited for it to finish brewing. She brought it up to his room when it was done but didn't see him where she had left him.

"Damon," she checked Stefan room and saw him coming out of the bathroom in a pair of black jeans but without a shit. She wanted to ask him why but decided she didn't want to know. "How are you feeling?"

He grabs a shirt from Stefan's closet, "never better."

She watched him struggling to button it up. "I seriously doubt that. But for the sake of this conversation let's just go with it."

He dropped his hands, "help a guy out will you? Can't get this."

She rolled her eyes but walked over to him. "It might has a with the bottle of scotch you consumed." She grabs the front of his shirt and begins to button it. "So have you heard? Elena's adopted. Guess that explains her resemblance to Katherine. It also mean she would've have to had a baby before she was a vampire, and wouldn't that just be scandalous." She fastened the last button and looked at him.

They exchange glances for a moment before catching Elena and Stefan walking in over Damon's shoulder, "it's about time." She looked at Damon before walking over to Stefan and Elena. Damon starts to put on his jacket. "You know I do have things to do besides babysitting a pissed drunk love struck vampire."

She left stopping on the Salvatore's porch reaching in jacket pocket taking out her phone when she reached the front porch of the Salvatores and text Matt to found out if he'd made it to the grill. She was in front of her house when he text back but waited until she was inside to read it.

It said that he'd been there for twenty minutes and had already gotten hit on by twelve women all in his mother age range a fact she found that completely amusing and texted back.

 _Omg you're totally cougar bait lol._ She sent it and text after it. _They all want to use you to play out their wildest fantasies. The lonely housewife and the jock._

She unlocked the front door and called out for Jenna and looked down and checked her phone to see that he had sent an emoji with the monkey covering his ears, eyes, and mouth.

"Hey," she looked up when Jenna walked in. "What took you so long I expected you an hour ago?"

"Sisterly duties," she put away her phone. "But I'm here now."

"I'll grab my coat."

She text Matt while she waited for Jenna to return. "Ready."

Alyssa put away her phone following her out to the car. "I'll drive," she wanted use that time to find out what she had dug up if anything about Elena's birth mother and what exactly it had to do with Damon.

"Your dad kept everything from his medical practice—records, logs, old appointment books.I found an entry from the night she was born. Patient and a birth date. Isobel Petersen."

"Wait Isobel," she glanced at her recognizing the name, "like Mr. Saltzman's wife Isobel?" She remembered Jenna mentioning to her once that Ric wife Isobel had gone missing. "You think she could have been Elena's birth mom?"

"It's a possibility. She was from around here."

"Does Elena know?" She knew she would want have talked to anyone who knew Isobel from that time. She also was beginning to realize Stefan knew more than what he said.

"She found out this morning. I binged anyone in the area with the last name Peterson who was born around the same time and came up with a name Trudie. I figured Isobel wouldn't have used her last name if she were a teenage pregnant runaway."

"And you connected the dots?"

"I found out that she stills live in Virginia."

"Elena's going to want to talk to her." She knew she wouldn't be able to let it go until she got answers until she did.

"I already gave her the address."

She said, "good," but wasn't really sure that's how she really felt. She wanted Elena to found about her birth mother only if that's what she really wanted. But she was afraid that that trail would lead her straight to Katherine whom they've already established wasn't in the tomb.

It also meant that she had faked her own death and to her that only meant she was running away from something. If that was the case, Elena being the exact replica of a vampire on the run did bode well for anyone. She had already seen hints of that with Noah. The vampire who entertained himself by messing with Elena all because she looked like Katherine. Then there was also her getting kidnapped as an insurance policy for Damon. He was an complication altogether.

"And what do you do, Bachelor Number 3?" Alyssa walked over over to Stefan as he walked into the grill as Mrs. Lockwood was introducing the bachelors.

"Earth to Alyssa," Matt called grabbing her attention.

"What?" She'd been so focused on her own thoughts that she hadn't heard anything he said. Nor did she know that the raffle had started.

"Yeah, I'm a plumber." She saw Elena wave at Stefan from the door and he walked over to the table.

"Well, isn't that wonderful? We could always use more plumbers. Moving on." Mrs. Lockwood moved down the line to Mr. Saltzman. "Number 4, "Alaric Saltzman." Wow. That's quite a mouthful. What do you do, Alaric?"

"I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." She debated whether or not to talk to him about what she feared would happen if she continued to look for her but she didn't want to bring up the possible connection between Isobel and Damon knowing that Stefan had been keeping or protecting her from it.

"History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy."

She saw Rick look over at Damon who places his hand up to his ear, sarcastically anticipating a response.

On that he struggled to come up with, "Uh, well…"

Carol pulls the microphone away. "He's probably saving the best stories for his date." She moves down the line. "And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you."

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card," was his response.

"Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?"

"Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina. Near the Duke campus, actually. I think—I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Ric?" Damon turns to look at Ric, who does the same. "Yeah, 'cause I- I know your wife did."

Alyssa quickly releases where he was going and figured he must have put the connection together after all the questions and looks over to Elena to who she could see was also slowly putting the connection together.

"I had a drink with her once. She was—she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? Cause she was - Delicious. Mmm! Mmm mmm mmm."

Alyssa walks away from the table when she see Elena's put it altogether.

"Elena," she said in concern and she shook her head.

"I just need some air."

She accompanied her outside shooting Stefan a look as they past to let him know to give them some space and stood there as paced back and forth.

"He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?"

"Elena I am so sorry."

"And I was feeling sorry for him, hoping that this whole Katherine thing would change him. I'm so stupid."

"If it makes you feel any better I don't he knows about the connection to you. He wouldn't have flaunted in front of you if he did. Stefan wanted to confront him but he's already so on edge about Katherine that I didn't think it would be safe."

She runs her fingers through her hair looking over Alyssa's shoulder and does a double take when she recognizes the man from earlier down the street.

"That man." She turns around and looks at the man who's watching them. "I saw that man outside of Trudie's."

"Let's get back inside. Come on." She gently pushes her back inside the Grill and follows her soon thereafter.

"And bachelor number 3 goes to 37458." Carol Lockwood pulls a raffle ticket out of the bowl.

"That's me." Kelly walks towards Carol.

Alyssa finds Stefan and tells him what happened. He goes outside to check. She watches him leave and turns to find Elena and sees her talking to Damon and walks over to them.

"Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you."

"Elena." She shakes her head at him.

Damon looks between them. "Am I missing something here?"

"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother? The one that

gave me up?"

"Mm-hm."

"Her name was Isobel."

Damon's face falters.

"Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her." Elena rams into Damon's shoulder as she walks past him.

He watched her go before turning to Alyssa, "don't look so judgy."

"I don't have any hopes of you ever changing so no judgement from me, because unlike Elena, when someone shows me who they really are, I tend to believe them. Taunting Rick the way you did about his dead wife shows me exactly the kind of thing you really are." She walked over to Jenna. "Please tell me you're ready to go?"

"Seeing as how I just lost my date," she grabbed her coat. "I'd say that's a yes."

* * *

Elena's on her bed when Alyssa finds her with a picture of their parents. Kicking off her shoes, she climbs in bed beside her resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about your mom."

She reached for the phone on the opposite side. "I got this off the the man that followed me from Trudies. He told me to stop looking for her before he walked in front of a truck."

"Isobel?" She sat up facing her, "She's alive? Does that mean…?" It was even too crazy to think about. "That's his?" She reference to the phone. "Are you going to call?"

Elena opens the phone and finds the last number that was dialed. Before she can change her mind, Elena calls the number and places the phone to her ear. After a few rings, a woman picks up on the other end.

"Was there a problem? Did you find her? What's going on?"

"Isabel?"

Isobel hangs up without another word. Elena shuts the phone, looking tearful and Alyssa leans in to comfort her.


	16. There goes the neighborhood

"Somebody had a good time last night," Alyssa said stepping over beer bottles at the Donovans house. She thought she'd check in with him since she promised without promising that she would be a better friend. She was currently trying to balance her home and friends life which both seemed equally complicated but for there own reasons. "Your mom sure doesn't waste anytime getting back to her old tricks." She picked two beer bottles from off the living room table. "So how old is this one?"

"I don't know." Matt picked up bottles off the couch and walked into the kitchen. She followed. "I just hope it doesn't become a common occurrence."

She looked at him dumping the bottles in the trash, "with your mom?" She knew he had a better chance of winning a million dollars worth of scratch off before Kelly looking for a good time with a man would ever stop. He throw out the bottle's he was holding. "I clean you cook?" She walked back into the living room and finished picking up the trash in the surrounding room.

She walked back into the kitchen when she was done tossing the last of the bottles and what she hoped was a candy wrapped stuck in it. She looked at the food Matt had prepared. "That actually looks edible."

He ignored her usual snarky comment and called out to his mom. "Hey mom! Mom?" He knocked on the door of his mother's room and Alyssa went to make coffee. "Hey mom?"

Kelly opened the door closing her robe and then her door. "What? I'm trying to sleep."

"I was just making sure you're alive."

"I'm sorry sweetie." Her tone softened. "It was a late night. My head is throbbing."

Yeah no kidding, Alyssa thought to herself.

She heard Matt say, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bring the party home. And I'm pretty sure the neighbors would appreciate it too."

"It wasn't a party, it was one guy, don't be so judgy."

Alyssa grabbed a bottle of Advil that she kept in the kitchen for in the cabinet above the stove. She had stashed plenty of bottles of Advil or Tylenol around the house so they could have for such occasions as this but it was usually for Vicki. She pulled three cups down as well as they walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Well, I talked to Roberta at the grill and there's still a bar-tending position open if you want to...get a job." Matt said and she poured them all cups and turned and sat there in front of them.

"Thanks," she acknowledged Alyssa wrapping her hands around the cup Alyssa making the same gesture as she took a sip leaning against the counter. Kelly answered Matt. "I figured she'd still be pissed about the last time I worked there."

"I think she's desperate."

"I'll check it out." She assured him but she didn't it would work out considered that the reason she was pissed was because Kelly had slept with her boyfriend.

Matt was surprised by his mother seemingly willingness to go. "Yeah?"

Alyssa continued to watch the exchange quietly sipping her coffee.

"Don't act so surprised."

"Well, I mean...I didn't know how long you planned on sticking around."

"Well, there's back rent due."

"There's back everything mom."

"Like I said, I'll check it out."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"Who's that?" Kelly asked and Alyssa sat down her coffee to go answer it since they were eating but Matt stood before she could and she picked up her coffee.

"It's Caroline."

Kelly made a face and turned to Alyssa, "he found his rebound girl."

"Easy," Matt warned yelling for Caroline to come in which she does and entered the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Donovan." She greeted in her usually chipper town and Alyssa once again sat down her coffee but this time in the kitchen sink. She got enough of being the third wheel in it came to her sister's relationship.

"Okay so I'm going to go. Caroline it was nice seeing you. Matt I'll see you in school. Tell your mom I'll stop by and check on her later if she's not feeling any better." She backed out of the room. "I have the perfect cure for a hangover and eating a lot of greasy foods help." She had had plenty of practice and knowledge of what worked and what didn't.

She turned back around and left out of the door.

* * *

She walked over to Stefan who was waiting by her locker as class let out. "The answer's no," she unlocked her locker and glanced at him, "to whatever it is you're about to ask."

"Just hear me out."

"No Stefan no," she put away her old books to the grab the ones for her next class. "Because I know what you're going to ask." She said still in her locker. "You're going to ask me to talk to Damon," she slammed the locker shut and turned to him with her books to her chest, "and I can't."

"Damon hasn't said a word to me. Every time I try to talk to him he shuts me down."

"And that's my problem why?" She couldn't care less about what he was going through or how he was feeling, not after finding out what she did.

"In his own way Damon cares about you," she leaned against the locker given him her full attention but only so he'd listen to her when she told him to go to hell. "He waited a hundred and forty five years only to find out that Katherine could not care less. I mean it's gotta hurt, right?

She didn't feel bad for the guy. If anything she felt after recent events he was getting more than he deserved. "And I say that's karma, which he more than deserves, being that he's spent the last century and half making other peoples lives miserable. Yours and mines including, not to mention Elena. Her mother is vampire because of him. Rick lost his wife because of him." She lowered her voice when she saw that she was attracting attention, "and he gloated about it to Rick."

"And you have every right to be upset."

"Upset doesn't even begin to cover it. He has hurt so many people that I care about and you're asking me to what be his shoulder to cry. Well I'm sorry I can't and if he's hurting as much as you say then I'd say good on him. Maybe it'll give him back whatever humanity that he had."

"And that's exactly my point, Damon isn't in his right mind right now. I don't know what he's going to do once he stops feeling hurt and gets angry."

She leaned up from the lockers. "Well that's not really my problem now is it. And if you were smart, you'll leave Damon to self destruct so he doesn't take you down with him. I got to get to class."

* * *

"Let's do something tonight," Alyssa said stretched out on Matt bed with books in front of them. She'd promised him that she would come over and help him study since he didn't have much time for it now that he was a working man. "Just the two of us, with absolutely no talk about family." She had enough of that with her own and others.

"Can't, I'm going out." He got up and walked over to his closet to change for what she assumed to be his date.

"Well then blow her off and come out with me." She didn't think she could handle one more night of vampires. "I'm in serious need of best friend time and a life that doesn't around the town's secrets. You can make kissy face with Caroline anytime."

He turned to her. "I can't just blow them off."

"Them? Who's them? Did you suddenly decide to take up a religion and now you're thinking about becoming a Mormon. How progressive of you?"

"We're going out with Elena and Stefan."

"I'm sorry," she sat up swiftly. "Did you just say that you were doubling with Elena and Stefan? Why didn't lead with that? How the hell did that happen and also can I please come? This should really be entertaining."

"Thanks."

"You think I'm joking but I'm serious. It will be really fun to watch. At least for me. I'm talking Dawson's Creek, meet Felicity, with a little touch of friends."

"I'm glad you find my love life so entertaining."

"I do. I really do." She said with a small smile. "And as much fun as I'm having at your expense," she started gathering her books. "I have to go. I promise Jenna I'd help her with some family stuff but I'm serious about tagging along. I don't even have to sit with you I can sit at a table close by and watch with twizzlers and popcorn."

"Good bye."

She walked backwards out of his room, "if you change your mind."

He shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Hey," she walked to Jenna with that greeting who stood outside her dad's old office. "Sorry I'm late. Studying session ran long, plus I was trying and failing to convince Matt to let me tag along with him and Caroline on their double date with Elena and Stefan." She took out the office keys she had found and handed them to her. She answered her questioning brow, "I know right weird and yet mildly entertaining. So, who are we meeting and why?"

"Miss Summers?"

They turned around and Jenna spoke while Alyssa watched. "Yes. Hi Pearl." She looked much better than she had the last time they met but she was able to instantly recognize her as Anna's mother even with the color back in her cheeks and her groomed state.

"Hi. This is my Daughter, Annabelle." Anna stood next to her mother and even though Jenna didn't know Pearl she did know Anna.

"Of course, Jeremy's friend."

"Nice to see you, Miss Summers. Alyssa," Anna smiled politely, "nice seeing you again."

She smiled grimly.

Jenna turned to the reason why they had come. "This property was in my brother in law's family for generations. It's one of the originals structure in Mystic Falls. It used to be one of those old fashioned drugstore thingies."

"An apothecary?" She looked towards the building with a smile.

"Yeah."

"You don't say."

Alyssa knew from Damon that she knew exactly what the building use to be and it was why she had chosen that spot. She knew Anna knew that too. But she was preoccupied with something else and Alyssa turned to see what and saw Jeremy. She looked between the two of them and then back at Anna recognizing the look on her face.

"Annabelle?" Pearl called and she turned to her.

"I'm coming mother."

Jenna held open the door as they came in. Alyssa stopped Anna before she get too far by grabbing her by the arm.

"Stay away from him," she saw that she had no clue what she was talking about but she thought she knew she'd say, "Jeremy. He doesn't need to be involved in any of this. And he's definitely not going to be involved with him."

She freed her arm. "You know you're really wearing on my impatience. You really think your going to tell me who I can't see?"

"I don't have to," she looked at Pearl and Anna glanced over her shoulder. "I read Jonathan Gilbert's journal remember. I know you mom had a thing for him. I also know he narced on her. Do you really think she's going to let you get involved romantically with anyone with the last name Gilbert?" She looked back at her. "Cause I'm guessing not." They stared each other down until she was sure that she got the message before she walked away.

* * *

"Are you really just going to give dad's office away?" Alyssa removed her coat and put in on the back of her chair as her and Jenna sat down at the tables in the middle of the room at the grill.

"I'm not given your dad's office away," she sat down across from her. "It's not being used and now it will be."

"It's just been in the family for over a century. I'd hate to see it get turned over to somebody else. I might even find use for it in the future."

"Yeah?" It was news to her. "I thought you'd planned on getting out of Mystic Falls the minute you graduated."

"Yeah, I did," she shrugged slightly. It was a plan that her and Vick made together but now she had to rethink that. "But now I'm thinking that maybe that isn't something that I can consider right now." Lest of all with Anna and Pearl in town and there was also Elena vampire mother. She shrugged again, "things changed."

"Has your love of questionable meat and cheesy fries?"

"Never, in fact that's how I want to be buried. With meat and cheese."

"I don't I think can do anything about that but it could be served as a meal."

"Yes, please."

Jenna got up and walked over to the bar to order for them both and she took a look around the room. She saw a few kids that she recognize from school. One person in particular caught her attention and it seemed that she had caught hers.

She turned to Jenna to see that she had sat down next to Kelly so figured that it would be okay for her to at least go talk to him. She deserved a night out free from all things vampires. It's what she told herself as she got up and walked over to him and his friends.

She picked up a pool stick, "I got next."

"If I call you promise you'll answer."

She took the napkin with his number written on it, "I'll think about it." She turned around and looked for Jenna who she assumed was the still at the bar which she was not.

"Jenna?" She looked around the grill for her a little worried over her current state with the drinks she had been knocking back at the bar with Kelly and Damon. She turned around to Jason, the guy she had been talking to. "Did you see where the lady I came in with went?"

"She left a minute ago."

"Thanks," she left out the side door hoping to catch her faster that way and looked around. She spotted her talking to some guy who was very close which only meant trouble from what she knew about her aunt from the stories she told.

She kept her eyes on them as he touched her face and leaned it. There was something very familiar about the way he did it and it wasn't until she saw her laugh did she know what that was.

"That is a nice scent your wearing. What is it?"

"I don't know," she laughs, "it was a gift. And that," she said when she saw Alyssa, "is my ride."

Alyssa grabbed her and helped her to the car.

* * *

"I'm sorry about tonight." Jenna said as Alyssa helped her into bed and took off her shoes.

"Don't be," she rolled the covers up to her chin. "I get it. You need to blow off steam every once and awhile. Just don't become Kelly and we'll call it even." She shut of the lamp by the bed and tucked her in. "Now get some sleep."

She left a glass of water and two pills on the dresser and left the house for the Salvatore's to tell them to know about Pearl setting up shop and that there was another vampire in town but when she walked in and found one dead on the floor of the parlor. She looked to Stefan.

"I guess there's no need to tell you about the vampire I saw in the square since there's one laying there in the floor. What the hell happened?"

"It seems like our little witch messed up." Damon told her.

"Messed up how?"

Damon told them about what pearl had showed up that morning to inform him and Alyssa looked at him unable to believe what she just head.

"Wait," she turned to him as he walked over to the bar. "Are you telling me the vampire I saw in that square and that," she pointed to the dead female vampire laying on the floor, "are just two of the 27 vampires there were in the tomb? You didn't think this is something I needed to know?"

Stefan phone rung.

"Elena?" She guessed not really needing an answer, "Are you going tell her about the vampires?"

"Not tonight," he left to take the call and she turned to Damon who was dragging the vampire's body into the fire place.

"A little help."

She rolled her eyes and helped him dispose of her body.

"It's amazing how so many of my nights are spent cleaning up after vampires now." She said as she watching the body burn and then turned to him.

Damon turned to Stefan as he entered. "Elena tucked into bed all nice and sound?"

"Yeah."

"And the tomb vampires?" Alyssa asked.

"Will be talk about tomorrow."

"Then my job here is done."

She left checking in on Jenna when she got home before going to her room and changed out of her clothes. She was coming from the bathroom when she saw the phone flash with Damon's name and and she grabs it from the dresser before sitting on the bed.

"Calling to make sure I got home safe and sound?"

"That would imply that I cared."

"And we wouldn't want to have that," she leaned back against the headboard and raised he knees to her chest, "now would we. Besides you got bigger problems to worry about. Who was that undead dead women we burned?"

"Someone who didn't appreciate being locked up in the tomb for 145 years."

"Let me guess, he blames you Stefan for his long winter's nap. And there's 24 more like it, most out for Salvatore blood, and mine. The sins of father."

"Another problem for another day. Stefan's right. We can deal with it in the morning."

"Looking forward to it," she hung up not at all looking forward to more vampire related problems.


	17. Let the right one in

"So now that we had time to sleep on it," Alyssa asked with crossed arms standing in the parlor with Damon, Elena, and Stefan, "anybody have any idea's about what we're going to do about the newest vampire problem?"

Damon who was boarding up the window that Frederick and Beth-Anne broke through answered, "I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night.

"Yeah. And then what?" Stefan asked. "We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, "Oops. Sorry?"

The mentioned of the house filled with vampires made Elena say, "I can't believe you made a deal with her."

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a

choice. She's...scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back."

Alyssa looked at him incredulously, "you're like the kid who keeps putting his hand in the socket even though he knows he going to get shocked when he does. He still does it."

"Your extra snarky today."

"I've more than earned the right to be after learning what I have. You deciding to be be extra stupid this week doesn't help either."

"Neither is this." Stefan said ending the verbal fight. "We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires."

"And how exactly do you expect me to do that?" Elena asked.

"Damon and I are gonna handle everything, I promise." Stefan assured her and Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah cause that's worked out so well so far" She left the room and headed for the front door. She was so over the constant vampire infestation the town seemed to have and wished she had never stumbled on to the town's secret.

Damon stepped in front of her closing the front door after she had opened. She stepped back and looked at him annoyed.

"Just so we're clear Stefan and I and only Stefan and I will be handling our latest vampire problem which means you stay out of it. You're not to go looking any of the tomb vampires. In fact you are to stay as far far away from anything that resemblance a vampire. Or I will find a nice closet to lock you in until I'm sure you can follow directions." He opened the door and stepped back to let her out.

She walked passed him without responded and drove home where she stayed for the remainder of the day. Mostly she just laid in bed staring up at the ceiling allowing her mind to go blank.

"Bad day?" She turned her head to the door and saw Jenna leaning up against it.

"Bad few months," she sat up and Jenna took that as her cue to come join her.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Yes, she thought but she knew there was no way she could explain to Jenna how she was feeling without telling her what caused her to feel the way she did. "Actually yeah," she thought of one subject that she might be able to discuss with her. "Why are guys such idiots?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that. I could write a book stupid men." She looked at her asking, "Is that a general questions or are you alluding to someone in particular?" She felt she'd already knew the answer to that but she wanted her to confirm it.

Alyssa crossed her legs and faced her aunt, "you know who." There was no sense in pretending otherwise.

"Tall, dark, and mysterious, yeah I know. It's pretty obvious with the way he's always around."

"Yeah, except I'm pretty sure he has a thing for Elena." She knew it wasn't only because she looked exactly like Katherine. "And I' know he's still hung up on his ex and he's older and has major anger issues which makes him that much more attractive."

"It's the whole wounded puppy thing. We want something we can fix, it's in our nature."

"Is that your personal or professional opinion?"

"Both."

"So what do I do? How do I stop caring? Because he definitely doesn't deserve it."

"I don't think it's going to be as simple as you think."

She groaned and laid her head on her shoulder, "why is being a teen so hard?"

"Being a grownup isn't all it's cracked up to be either," Jenna sat her head on top of Alyssa and they sat in silence for a few minutes and Jenna sat up and looked at her. "Pizza?"

"Yes please," they got off the bed and went downstairs. Jenna headed straight for the phone and Alyssa grabbed the car keys. "I'm going to the store to get something to go with the pizza," she called out from the door, "you want anything."

"Ice cream, anything chocolate," she called back and Alyssa opened the door.

"Will do," she left to make a snack run and came back twenty minutes later to see Elena and Damon together by the door.

"Whatever it is, I don't want to know." She said walking passed them. She wanted a day free of worrying about vampires, friendly or not, and just wanted to sit on the couch watch reruns and eating things that were very bad for her.

She sat the bag down on the table and pulled out the small carton of ice cream she had gotten for her and Jenna, a bag of mini marshmallows, and chocolate syrup.

She didn't even bother with a bowl. She just grabbed a spoon and took everything into the living. She flicked on the T.V and flipped through until she found some old reruns of bewitched and settled for watching that.

"You started without me." Jenna said when she walked in and saw Alyssa.

"Yup, yours is in the fridge," she answered not taking her eyes off the television.

She kept her eyes on the television even after Jenna had left and came back. She dumped a handful of mini marshmallows into her chocolate ice cream now that she had made a sizable dent and handed them to Jenna. She then covered it in syrup and began to eat again.

She didn't stop until she reached the bottom of the carton and by then the pizza had arrived. She was her third slice in when her phone rung. She leaned forward just enough to see who it was. She saw that it was text from the guy she met the grill the other day and grabbed the phone.

They exchanged a few texts before he asked if they could meet up. She agreed having nothing else better to do and asked him to meet her at the school. She and Vicki use to break into school after hours to go swimming in the summer time or to retrieve something that was taken from them by a teacher.

With all the vampire activity, she had been thinking about Vicki a lot and it had been one of the first things to pop into her had. When he agreed, she stood up telling Jenna that she was going out for a bit and left to grab her coat and an umbrella because it had started to rain.

She met him at the school forty five minutes later and they walked into the school. She silently lead him to the pool though he continued to ask her where they were going and what they were doing there.

She didn't look at or answer him until they had got to their destination and even then she didn't utter a word. Instead, she just stripped down and got into the pool.

"Are you coming or what?"

He hesitated but began to strip. She dove underwater sitting at the bottom of the pool until she heard him get in. Only, that didn't happen and she found herself alone once she had came up for air.

"Jason?" She looked around for him but didn't see him. Doing a 360, she turned to the spot where she had last saw him and saw Damon standing there holding a towel.

"Seriously," she called out in frustration and walked back over to the edge of the pool and climb out.

"I thought I said not to do anything stupid," she took the towel from him and wrapped it around her.

"What did you do to Jason?" Her tone never lost it's annoyance.

"He's still breathing, for now."

She screamed in frustration, "can I not get a minute to myself where I'm not constantly interrupted by a vampire or vampire problems."

"In this town," he furrowed his brow thinking about it, "probably not, but I know it won't be today." He tossed her her clothes and she caught it going into the locker room. She kept an extra set of clothes in there just in case she'd ever need them.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She had went into the stall to change her wet clothes and came out. He was leaning against the lockers.

"Looking for Rick," he watched her pull on her shirt and jeans. "Stefan got himself taken by those tomb vampires and I can't get into the house that they're in cause the women who owns it was compelled not to let me in."

"So you need a human to go in for you?" She laced up her boots. "I'm guessing Elena is with you." She pulled down her pant legs over her boots, "which means she going with you."

"No."

"No, she's not going with you?"

"No, your not coming."

She looked at him in disbelief, "but I didn't even-"

"I know you." He cut her off. "As soon as you found out Elena was coming, you're going to want to come alone to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"She's my sister."

He pretended to think about it. "The answer's still no." He leaned up from the lockers and left the locker room.

"You say no but you and I both know that I'm going just follow you anyway."

He stopped which made her do the same and turned to her once they were out in the hallway. "I know." He said in answer to her statement.

She looked down at his hand to see him holding a piece of metal in his hand and then looked back up at him. "Damon," she doesn't get a chance to say anything else before she's inside of a broom closet. "Damon!" She bangs on the door after the lock would budge.

"I can't protect you." She heard him say and she stopped banging. "I don't know how many vampires there are in there. That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from...Including Stefan."

It goes completely silent.

"Damon," she called out when she doesn't hear anything on the opposite side of the door. "Damon!" she hit the door with the palm of her hand but realized that he left and goes searching for a light.

She pulled a string from above her and looked around the room to see if there's anywhere she can escape from. A piece of silver peeks out from behind a portable shelf and she pushed it aside. It's a vent big enough for her to climb through and she gets it opened and climbed through it emerging in the hallway twenty minutes later after getting lost.

She clicks the vent until it comes out and left the way she came in. When she got outside, she saw that Jess's car was no longer there but she was thankful that hers was. She opened the door and got in starting the car. She put it in drive and hit the gas but it didn't move. She tried it a few more times but still nothing so she opened the door and looked out of the car and saw that he tires had been flatten.

"Damon," she gritted her teeth silently cursing his name and reached for her phone that she had left in the car. It lit up with six missed calls and text from both Matt and Jeremy. She checked Jeremy's first. "Oh no," she hurriedly grabbed her things and got out of the car.

She started towards the Donovan house calling Matt to let him know she was on her way. She got there before the rain picked up and was let in the house.

"I just checked my phone." She said to Kelly hugging her as soon as she saw her. "I would have been here sooner but I caught a flat." She let her go. "How's Matt?"

"He's in his room." She walked back into the kitchen and poured herself anything drink.

Alyssa watched, preparing herself before she went into Matt's room but he was already coming out. "Matt," she ran up to him and hugged him and he immediately embraced her. "Matt, I'm so sorry." She hugged him tighter.

She stayed at the Donovan house long after everyone had left for Matt and to help clean. Kelly had went to bed hours ago probably having passed out and only she and Caroline were left.

"I can stay here if you need to go," she Caroline told her as Alyssa put away the last dish.

"I don't want to leave him." Alyssa leaned against the counter in exhaustion and disbelief. She always knew this day was going to come, she just didn't expect it would be so soon.

"She was your best friend." Caroline said Alyssa knew she wasn't just stating the obvious. "It's okay if you're upset too."

"I know. But I can't." She said holding it in like she had been day she died. "If I do I won't to be able stop and I'm not any good to Matt or Jeremy."

"Well if there's anything I can do."

"You know I think I'm going to actually take you up on your offer. I want to get home and check on Jere," she grabbed her stuff. "Tell Matt I'll see him later."

She nodded, "of course."

She walked passed her and out the door.

Jenna was waiting for her when she got home and she just walked passed her, "I don't want to about it aunt Jenna. I just want to sleep."

She checked in on Jeremy before going to her room and getting ready for bed. She felt surprisingly numb as she stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. She didn't know why she felt that way. It wasn't like she didn't know that Vicki had been dead this whole time.

She supposed it had something to do with the fact that now everybody knew and it made it more real. There wa a body which meant that there was going to be a funeral. She was going to probably have to say a few words at the funeral. She would have grieve along with everyone else like she hadn't known all that time she wasn't going to come back.

She rinsed and placed her tooth brush back, turned off the lights and walked in her room. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a hair clip. She turned around and walked over to her bed passing Damon as she went. She turned down her covers content on ignoring his presence when she caught sight of the picture of her and Vicki on the night stand.

She couldn't hold it anymore and kept her back to him as the tears she spent months holding in follow fell. He lightly touched her arm and she turned around wrapping her arms around his neck and he held her around her waist.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	18. Under Control

"You know you didn't have to keep doing this."

"I know," Alyssa scooped eggs on to Matt's plate, "I want to." She returned the pot back to the stove. "And it's a valid excuse to get out of the house," she grabbed the bread out of the toaster as it pooped out, "which I desperately need." She put bread on both of their plates. "Uncle John is coming for a visit."

He buttered his toast. "How long as it staying for this time?"

"I don't know." She poured them coffee. "But whatever I didn't to deserve such a fate," she sat down across from him, "I'll do whatever it takes to make amends so that he never have to darken my doorstep again."

"Uncle John," Matt shook his head. "I never really liked that guy."

"Does anyone?" She didn't even think he had one single friend.

Matt reached across the table, "I'm here for moral support if you need me."

"Thanks," she spread butter over hand jam and folded her bread. " But I think I'll suffer this one alone; you've been through enough. Having to do with the cap crusader shouldn't have to fall to you."

"But you've been there for me more times then I can count. Especially helping with Vicki's funeral and planning the memorial. I couldn't have done it without you."

"She was my best friend, of course I'd be here for you. She deserved that much."

"No one got her the way you did."

"It's because she allowed me to see more of her than anybody. I got to know her during her highs and lows and everything in between." She didn't know what she was going to do without her now that she was gone. She didn't think she'd ever feel that close to anyone ever again. Getting a misty around her eyes, she decided to change the subject. "So, is Caroline still baking for you guys, around the clock?"

She was the reason she hadn't been around more, for the the cooking at least.

"She finally went to her dad, which is a good thing because my mom was going to strangle her if she dropped off one more lasagna."

"Note to self, leave lasagna off the list." She bit into her toast and he did the same and they started to make plans about what to do with Vicki things.

* * *

"Hey I got your text," Alyssa said joining Elena at a table outside of the school.

"Did you know Jeremy was writing a paper about vampires?" Alyssa thought she seemed a little concerned about the idea, which she didn't get.

"He mentioned it" she took off her book-bag and sat it on the table.

"And you didn't think of mentioning it to me?"

"Why would I when he doesn't believe any of it?"

"Did you read it?"

"He wanted me to take a look at it," rather she asked when she learned of the subject topic to make sure that he didn't happen to have written any truth by accident, but with how freaked out Elena was acting, she didn't think it was the best thing. "It was a lot of speculations theories that vampires were just a analogy for the confederate solider. He didn't stumble upon any truths that he realized about any of this. So as long as you don't go to him freaking out about it, we should be good."

"You're right." She watched Elena and could see she was slowly starting to come back to be herself and not the paranoid mess she had saw before her. "It's just we've did so much to protect from all of this."

"I know. And we have to keep it that way," especially with the tomb vampires free which was another problem all in itself.

"He asked me how dealt with it, Rick," Elena answered when she saw Alyssa's confusion, "When he showed me the paper. He asked me how deal with all the lies and the secrets. I told him I tell myself it's not safe for them to know the truth. So, yes I'm keeping it from them, but it's only because I love them. I just wish I could've done the same for you."

"I've thought the same thing." She admitted having had the same thought on more than one occasion. "But then I think if you had, then I'd went the rest of my life not knowing what was out there and what I should be afraid of. I wouldn't've know what really happened to Vicki and I would spent those months thinking she left me and she didn't call because didn't care. We wouldn't have gotten close as we have. You would be going through you being adopted and your vampire mother by yourself and I wouldn't want that. So when I think about all that, I think about the silverlinings."

"Stefan would be mine, even after everything that's happened, everything that I've found out. Stefan makes it worth it."

"How is he?" She heard from Damon that he wasn't doing so good after drinking Elena's blood.

"He says he's fine," she could tell from her tone she didn't believe him.

"But you don't believe him?"

"I want to."

"Why don't you go see him? I'll even come with you."

"Trying to avoid Uncle John huh?"

She frowned at the mention of his name and got up grabbing her bag, "Yeah….." The last time he was in town they exchanged some words and his visit didn't end pleasant.

Elena threw her arm over her shoulder, "you have to face him sooner or later."

"Can't you just get Damon to kill me?" She asked as they walked away from the school. "It'd be a lot more fun.."

* * *

Alyssa opened the door and walked into the house, a place she had hoped to avoid while her John was staying there, but Matt had to work and she didn't want to be left alone with Kelly who had spent more time drinking then she had before now that she found out about Vicki.

"The Gilbert's have been part of this town for a hundred and fifty years." She walked into the kitchen hearing voices, one in particular. Jeremy, Jenny, and John were there and it was the latter that made her almost turn around.

"We're one of the founding families," John continued to say, "with that distinction comes certain obligations including going to the party. One day, when you can appreciate the significance, I'll tell you all about your heritage."

Alyssa opened the fridge continuing to listen to their conversation. Jenna spoke next. "Hmm, the Gilbert family legacy." Alyssa turned to them after pulling out pizza and a soda. "I forgot how sacred it was. I'm not a Gilbert so I was never cool enough to hear it."

She put the leftover pizza in the microwave to heat up and studied her uncle. The Gilbert family secret involved vampires. So it stood to reason that he would know about it. She just didn't know how much he really knew.

"Why does she hate you?" Jeremy asked John as Alyssa turned to get her pizza out of the oven.

"We used to sleep together." John answered.

Alyssa grabbed her soda along with her plate, "and here I thought you had better taste than that," she said to Jenna as she left the kitchen and took her food upstairs. She heard a crash coming from Elena's room as she past and stopped to turn around. She stick her soda can between her forearm and body and knocked on the door, "Elena," she walked in without waiting for an answer.

Elena was sitting on the bed while Stefan was pressed up against the wall as far away from her as he could get. The lamp that used to sit on the table was broke and his eyes as those veins protruding from underneath his eyes.

"I got to go," Stefan rushed passed Alyssa as he walked out of the door.

Alyssa turned to Elena after Stefan had left. "He's fine?" She walked into Elena's room sitting down her food and drink. She shut the door. "Cause that doesn't look like it to me."

She sighed, "I know."

"Do you?" She said it but Alyssa didn't think Elena actually knew what it meant. "Because it's been a few days and he's still not himself. And I know," she raised her hand to cut her off from what she was saying. "It's been awhile since he's had human blood and he needs time to adjust. But he could have hurt you."

"Stefan would never hurt me."

"Bunnies, squirrels...lassey, that blood drinking Stefan wouldn't hurt you but you don't know what this Stefan would do. Cause you've never seen him with human blood in his system. There has to be a reason that he doesn't drink it other than his regard for human life." She could see that she was slightly seeing reasoning. "Elena please, until Stefan is Stefan again, promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." Elena said and she could tell she meant it but she didn't know whether to believe it. She was going to choose to believe it but still kept an eye out by going straight to the source.

Alyssa opened the door to let Damon in, "Good, you're here."

"You ask I come. I'm easy like that." She shut the door behind him.

"That's not exactly the word I'll use for you." She turned and head up the stairs.

Damon sees Jeremy eating in the kitchen. "No Alyssa, I will not go to your bedroom with you." He said lough enough for him to hear.

Alyssa reached back and catches his arm dragging him up the stairs. He laughs and go upstairs with her. Jeremy looked at them.

She pushed him in her room and shut the door.

"Did you know Uncle John has been kicking it with the Founders' Council?" He asked looking behind him as he went to go sitting on the bed.

"What?" Alyssa knew she shouldn't been surprise. He had said as much in the kitchen earlier that he knew about the vampires in Mystic Falls so to her it stood to reason that he would be trying to get on the council.

"Yep."

"Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart." She folded her arms leaning against the dresser across from the foot of the bed. "Your brother is the very top of that list by the way. He's not as stable as either one of us would like."

His brow knitted at the way it did whenever he was worried or contemplated something, "did he do something?"

"Not to me," she filled him in on what she walked in on. "I'm worried about Elena. Should she even been alone with him."

"He'll be fine."

"When? Cause it's been days and Stefan isn't Stefan."

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself."

He got off the bed and walked over to the draw taking a bra out. She takes it back.

"The Stefan you know was "good behavior Stefan", 'reign it in Stefan", "fight against his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan'"

"So you're saying there's another Stefan, a Stefan whose personality resembles yours?"

"He doesn't want to be. It doesn't mean that deep down though he's not."

That didn't give her any comfort she was hoping to find.

* * *

"Aunt Jenna I'll be in the car," Alyssa called out from downstairs rummaging through her purse for her keys walking into something hard, she looked up. "Uncle John."

"Alyssa," he narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, "you wouldn't be try to avoid me would you."

She took the keys out of her purse. "Why would I do that?" She stepped around him to get through the door.

He followed her. "We didn't really end on good terms the last time I was in town. I know we've had some not so pleasant run ins in the past."

She turned to him. "You mean when you called me a drug addicted delinquent who was a disgrace to the family name? Why would that be unpleasant anyone would love to hear that."

"Still, I'm sorry how I handle our run ins in the past."

"You're forgiven. Now if you'll excuse me there's a town full of people waiting to see how much of a stain I am on the family name." She turned around and left.

She searched for Matt when she got to the Lockwood's for another founders party and found him with Tyler headed somewhere in the house. "Bourbon," she took the bottle from Matt, "thank god." She took a long sip from the bottle.

"Looks like the old Alyssa is back," Tyler commented as she stopped drinking and passed it to him.

"Only for however long this party last," she responded, "or whenever Uncle John leaves. I haven't decided yet."

"Couldn't avoid him huh?" Matt guessed from her attitude.

"He cornered me on the way here." She took the bottle as it passed. "Apologized for being an ass, my word not his, though I would have been more open to forgive him if he had use those words to describe his horrible personality."

She finished and took a sip passing it to Matt who took a sip of his own and passed it to Tyler. "Still no word on how long he's staying?"

"No, but I get the feeling he isn't planning on leaving anytime soon, which really concerns me." She took a sip of the bottle as it got passed around.

She stayed talking with Matt and Tyler until the bottle was near empty. She left to find other ways to have fun when an arm reached for her as she crossed the dance floor and she looked up to see Damon.

"Hi," she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You seem happy to see me," he said confused. "Are you drunk?"

"No," she shook her head. "Not drunk, I just shared a bottle of bourbon with Matt and Tyler so I'm a little tipsy. Give me two glasses of champagne and a shot of vodka and then you'll a see a drunk me."

"I've already seen that." He reminded her. "I don't care to see a repeat. Have you noticed what your brother has been up to?"

She sobered up at his question, "no."

"He has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death."

"He knows that her death was ruled an overdose." Or that's what they're saying to cover up the fact that she was turned into a vampire.

"Really?" He begun to intimate Jeremy. "'Oh but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?"" his intimate ended there. "I know I know! Me!" I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain."

"I'm guessing you've already discussed this with Elena," she hadn't seen either of them since she gotten there but figured since they both were both keeping an eye on Stefan, then they would have ran into each to her.

"She doesn't want me to compel him." He said looking around for the person the conversation had been about. "She says she'll handle it."

"I don't want you to compel him either, but I can't risk him asking questions." She avoided him for the sole purpose. She didn't want to have to lie to him on top of the million and one lies she's already had to tell. "He can't know about any of this. I've already got tomb vampires, your brother being off the wagon, and Uncle John sniffing around the council to worry about. Jeremy, is something I don't want to add to that growing list."

"Yeah...about Uncle John."

Alyssa looked at him with a look of suspicion, "what did you do?"

He nodded for him to follow her. They walk towards the front doors when they see John walk in from outside.

Alyssa stared at him in shock as he turned and looked at them. "I thought you said you killed him."

"I did."

They watched him walk away.

* * *

"Thank you all, thank you very much, thank you. Thank you all for joining us tonight in just a few moments we will officially begin the countdown to our upcoming Founders' Day celebration and it's a very special one this year. The one hundred and fiftieth birthday of our town." Mayor Lockwood spoke to the crowd as a bell on a table is wheeled next to him.

Alyssa stood next to Damon listening to the mayor speak. "And...and I would like to welcome back one of our town favorite's sons to do the honors of ringing our official charter bell. John Gilbert, would you please join me up here?"

John applauded and joined the mayor. "I don't get it," Alyssa spoke loud enough for Damon to hear. "How can he still be walking around if you throw him from a balcony?"

John looked there way as he continued his speech about how they all look out for each other and protect each other.

"I think I know." She turned to him only to have him walk away. "Well thanks for sharing." She watched as he approached Rick and they discuss what to appeared to be the topic of John.

Elena walked by before she could figure out anything concrete and she leaned up from against the wall and followed her.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked when Alyssa managed to catch up to her.

"No, I was with the other Salvatore," Elena cut her eyes at her for an explanation. "He was telling me about Jeremy asking questions about Vicki. I hope you were able to convince him that she overdosed."

"One problem at a time," she said as they left the house to continue their search for Stefan. Elena filled her in on what happened with Matt Tyler and Kelly.

"Kelly and Tyler? I know she isn't the most convenient mom but to make out with Tyler." Alyssa never expected her to go so far but she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Matt was pretty upset."

"I'll find him after I help you find Stefan." She didn't want to leave her alone to look for him. Alyssa pointed him out when they were able to find him. "I think that's him."

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena called out and sees the man on the ground but he runs off. They see a man laying on the ground and run on over to him. "Hey! Are you okay? What happened?"

He got up. "My arm. I lost my balance and fell. I'm clumsy."

Alyssa studied him carefully to see the slightly dazed look in his eyes and his speech and knows that he has been compelled.

* * *

Alyssa arrived at the Donovan, just as Matt stormed out, "Matt." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I just can't be here right now." He said without having to explain why she was there. He just knew.

Alyssa understood. "I know the perfect the place."

She took him to the place where she and Vick use to hang out sitting under their tree in silence. Matt didn't want to talk about it and she wasn't going to push him.

"I kicked my mom out." He finally said after a long stretch of silence. "I just can't take anymore of her problems." She didn't say anything just listened.

"Until all of that happened I was actually having fun tonight. I didn't worry about back bills. I wasn't grieving Vick and she just ruined it. I'm tired of worrying about her. Let her go mess up her own life but she's through messing up mine."

Again Alyssa didn't say a word, just listen to him vent, laying her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence.

* * *

She dropped Matt off at the house not bothering to see if Kelly had really gone. She had some place else to be.

"Please tell me that wasn't human blood Stefan was drinking." She asked Damon as she came into his room and removed her jacket.

He poured a glass of scotch. "It wasn't human blood."

She knew he was lying but decided to go with it anyway, "and John? I'm guessing you talked to him. Any clue on how he came back to life?"

"He inherited a ring that protects him against the supernatural. I.E me," he offered her a glass of scotch and she declined. "Your father had the other one. He gave it to Isobel who then gave it to Ric."

"Your saying John and Isobel knew each other?"

"John not only knew her, but sent her to me, all wrapped up in a little bow."

It was all too much to think about. "I think I will have that drink now."

He turned to make it and she walked over to his dresser and pulled out one of his shirts taking it with her to the bathroom. "Do you think the Isobel trail with John is going to lead to Katherine?" She quickly changed out of her dress letting down her hair as she left the bathroom. "Cause I really hope that's not the case."

He looked her over. "You look comfy."

"I am." He handed her her a drink and she sat on the couch in his room. "So what are we going to do about John?" Alyssa asked. "He could expose you and Stefan to the council. He obviously knows a lot more than he's saying which means he has a reason for coming back."

He sat beside her. "And you're going to find out what that is."

"I'll get started in it tomorrow," she sat her head on his shoulder. "I'll just add it to the list of vampire related problems still left to solve. Top on that list, getting you to add some color to your wardrobe." He smiled and took a sip from his glass. "Getting you over Katherine would be a very close second. She doesn't deserve you. She doesn't deserve anyone, but especially not you."

Damon looked down to see her eyes closed and removed the glass from her hand. He sat it on the table in front of the couch and got up carrying her over to the bed.


	19. Miss Mystic Falls

"Still no word from your mom?" Alyssa stood besides Matt locker watching him put away and pull out his books. He had filled her in on what happened after they had gotten home after the party where she was caught making out with Tyler.

"No," he grunted and Alyssa took that to mean that he didn't want to talk about it but they needed to. "And I don't want to."

"She's your mom Matt." She said feeling that fact needed to be said out loud. "As flakey and immature as she is, no matter how much distance you want between you, she's always going to be your mom, that isn't going to change."

"What's not going to change is my mom. You'd think after finding out about Vick that she would get her act together and actually try being a mom for once."

"Take it from someone who doesn't have a mom, you shouldn't be so eager to cut the one you do have out of your life. Even if she isn't all you hoped to be."

"Kelly might be alive," he closed his locker and looked at her, "but she's dead to me."

"Matt," he walked off and she followed him to history.

He ignored her and sat in his seat and she sat in hers.

"Okay, this week we're gonna set outside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founders' Day." Alaric said as class started and she turned to face the front. "Apparently the community leaders feels it's more important than World War 2 but hey what do I know?"

He turned to the board and she turned to the door to see Bonnie walking in.

"Sorry I'm late." She said holding her books to her chest.

"Well, it looks like we will be at full occupancy today." Alaric said as Alyssa watched Bonnie. She looked the same as the last time she had seen her yet there was still something different about her. "Welcome home, Bonnie."

She made no comment and sat down smiling at Elena. She then looked at Stefan and her smile fades.

"What was that?" Matt leaned over to Alyssa to ask.

"I have no idea." She answered but in truth she did. Sheila died trying to protect the town from the tomb vampires but as it turned out, it was all for nothing. She knew that she would blame Stefan for it. She couldn't say she blamed her.

* * *

"So they announced the founders court," Matt said as he joined Alyssa on the school's bleachers of the football field where she decided to hang out and eat lunch.

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" She turned to look at him as she sat down swinging her leg over the bench to face him.

"The pageant for Miss Mystic Falls." Matt saw she recognized what he meant and went on. "They announced the court and guess who's now in the running to be the next Miss Mystic Falls."

She paused holding her fry just short of her lips, "how the hell did that happen?" Matt knew that was a rhetorical question so he didn't answer. "It has to because of my mom. She was the one who signed me up for it the first place. She thought it'd be nice if one of her daughters to be crowned Miss Mystic Falls like she was. Now I have to find a date." She looked at Matt with a pleading look.

"I'm already going with Caroline."

"You know, you having girlfriend is seriously inconveniencing me." She got up and walked away. There was a lot of stuff to do before the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. The first thing on her list was to find a date since Matt was going with Caroline she had to find an alternative.

Her dating life had been lacking in recent months do to the whole invasion of vampires to her life and there was only one person in that short amount of time that she had met and found remotely interesting.

She took out her phone and text him. _Hey, I know this is short notice but would you like to be my escort for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant._

* * *

"You compelled him."

Damon held open the door for her and she walked in. He walked away. "You're going to have be a little more specific."

She shut the door and followed him into the parlor. "The guy who was with me at the pool who just disappeared." She watched him poor a drink. "I went to see if he wanted to be my date to the Miss Mystic Falls thing and he acts like he's never even met me before. Then I realized he's been compelled. It took me all of two seconds to figure out by who. What I don't get is why you felt the need to do it."

He simply shrugged, "He was a total tool. And I figured, if you could bud into my personal life. I could do the same. But if you want I can restore his memories just as easily as I made him forget."

"Don't bother, just next time to feel the need to look out for me, don't." She stormed out.

* * *

"This year's queen will have the special honor of taking stage at the hundred and fiftieth Founders' Day Gala. Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you." Alyssa sat listening to Mrs. Lockwood alongside the rest of the Miss Mystic Falls court.

The were three judges in total including Mrs. Lockwood. She didn't know what she could tell them that they didn't already know. Her actions were well known around the town. It should also be known that she didn't want to participate at all. Her bored like expression and previous attitude towards events like it in the past was also well documented.

But because her mom signed her up for it, she was going to put on a smile and get through it as best she can and with no eye rolls, which she managed to do. It wasn't easy. Now she just had to get through a dance rehearsal for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, which she had yet to have a date for.

"Can't you just say I'm sick?" Alyssa had been trying to unsuccessfully convince Jenna to find a way for her to get out of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, "or, that I broke something?"

"I think people will notice if we say you have a broken leg and they see you will your bones still attached."

"You could push me down the stairs," she offered up as a solution to their problem. Jenna stopped and looked at her. "Hey, I'm willing to go all in if you are."

"I'm not pushing you down the stairs."

"Fine," since she was out of options she prepared to go to the school. "But you have just lost some major cool points my friend." She turned and walked to the front door.

The playful mood she was in vanished once she opened the door and saw who was on the other side of it. She stepped out and shut the door behind her as she walked out. She crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a stern look, "what are you doing here Damon."

"I felt bad about compelling your little friend. So I'd thought I come here and make it up to you."

She walked passed him and down the stairs knowing he would follow. "Even if I believed you felt an ounce regret," she turned to him once she reached her car, "which I don't believe at all. Compelling Jason to forget me for your own sick amusing, is the last thing on the list of grievances you have to make up for."

"I get it. I did a lot of bad things. I'm a vampire it's what I do."

"My mistake for thinking you'd had just a shred of decency. It won't happen again," she opened the car door and he closed it shut. She turned to him and crossed her arms annoyed.

"Your upset, understandable. I did a very bad thing and now I'm here to make up for it."

"How?" She asked looking at him skeptically.

"By being your escort to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant."

"No."

"No?"

"No." She said more sternly. "If that's all I really have to go." She turned and opened her car door and he closed it again.

"Why not?"

"I'd like to think I've come to know you pretty well so I know that you wanting to escort me to some lame pregnant means you're working an angle. An angle, I don't want to be part of. Elena and I are just getting on the right track and me bringing you as a date is going to negate any progress we have made. Plus I already asked Tyler."

"A, if her finding out that you helped me kill Stefan's best friend didn't cause any further rifts between you showing up with me certainly isn't going to do it. B, not everything I do is about Elena."

"Everything you do is either about Elena, or Katherine, or some other vendetta you have and innocent people end up paying the price for it. My best friend was one of those people. So Damon I can't get mixed up in whatever game you're planning next. It was fun for a while and making Stefan pay was definitely worth it but I'm sorry no. Now get out of my way."

He backed up and she opened the door and she got into the car and drove off.

* * *

"You're late." She chastised when Tyler finally arrived ten minutes late.

"Your lucky I came at all." He replied filling in the line of boys in front of Alyssa.

"Honor your partner." Carol instructed and Alyssa stepped up curtsying while Tyler bowed. "Stay focus, right hand around."

They both held up there left hand and circled each other.

"Flirt with your eyes. Left hand around." They rotated using their left hands.

"This is stupid." Tyler complained in a whisper.

"Both hands." Carol said.

"Why are you even doing this?" Tyler asked raising both hands. "I know you haven't changed that much to think that this isn't lame."

"I haven't." She considered it very lame. "But it's for my mom. So I'll have to suffer through it."

She continued the rehearsal until it was time for a break which she was more than grateful for and grabbed Stefan while Bonnie and Elena were talking.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure."

They stepped over to the side. "I just want to know how you were doing."

"If you're referring to the blood," he whispered at the end, "then I'm fine. It's all under control."

"Is it?" She didn't want to sound like she was doubting him but she was concerned. "I mean I saw you drinking it the other night and after happened in Elena's room. You get why I'm concerned right?"

"You're just looking out for Elena. I get it. But like I said I have it under control."

"I want to believe you Stefan, but I know what I saw. And Damon said-"

"Let me stop you right there," he cut her off. "Never start a sentence with Damon said. Because he's just trying to get into your head."

"Not about this, I saw you the other night at the founders party. What you almost did to that guy. I can't help but think that he's right. You're not in control of yourself when you're drinking human blood," she lowered her voice at the end so no one would hear her and then raised it to inside level, "so you got to stop. Elena thinks you already have and I don't want to lie to her, not about this. So you find away to get yourself off it or I'm telling her and then I'll make damn sure she stays away from you."

She wasn't going to risk losing anyone else she cared about at the hands of a Salvatore. She walked away after delivering a message she hoped he heard and returned back to her partner.

* * *

The doorbell rings while Alyssa is helping Jenna get ready.

"That's probably Rick," Jenna said, "He volunteered to drive us."

"I'll get it," she sat down the curling iron and walked down to answer the door but Elena beat her to it.

"I hear your driving." Elena said.

"I am." He confirmed. "Let me take that for you." He grabbed Elena's dress.

"Thanks," Elena stepped back to let him in.

He did and closed the door behind him. She started to turn back around when she heard him ask, "How...how is Stefan?"

She stopped curious as to why he'd be asking.

Elena asked, "What do you mean?"

"You know," he clarified "he seems on edge."

"He went through a lot," Elena excused, "he was in bad shape for a while but he's bouncing back now."

"Alaric," John entered the hall from somewhere downstairs and Alyssa turned back around to get her dress. The conversation was over when John walked in and she knew she had to ask Rick at a later time.

"Your boyfriends here," Alyssa said with a smile meeting Jenna in the hall as then went downstairs.

They heard John saying, "I thought I was driving," and turn in their direction.

"No need, we're going with Rick." Jenna said and they all walked to the door. "Jeremy can ride with you." She said on the way out Rick closing the door behind them.

* * *

The girls are putting their make up on. Jenna is curling Elena's hair. Alyssa is doing her own hair after Jenna helped with her make up. She listened to the conversation between her aunt and Elena after she'd thank her for helping her get dressed.

"Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't gonna burn off." Jenna replied.

Elena decided to take a trip down memory lane. "You know I remember when my mom and I were first applying for this, she was so excited."

Jenna replied with, "So were you if I recall." She looked to Alyssa. "You, not so much."

"I was." Elena agreed but Alyssa stayed silent. A lot had changed since then and she'd wished she'd been more excited about it like Elena had been back then. "She just made it sound like so much fun. Lots has changed since then."

"I hate to break it to you," Jenna said, "but it's a little late for cold feet."

"I'm going to go put on my dress." Alyssa said after finishing her makeup. She stood away from the mirror. She turned to Jenna who still held the curling iron, "don't hurt anybody with that thing." She grabbed her dress and left walking to a room down the hall.

Amber, another pageant courtess is already there and she looked nervous.

Alyssa approached her, "Are you okay, Amber?"

"I hate being the center of attention." Well that answers that, Alyssa thought. "I get panic attacks."

She wanted to ask her why even bother entering but instead asked, "Do you need some privacy so you can change?"

"Actually I'm just- I'm gonna go get some air." She replied and left closing the door behind her. Alyssa shakes her head and hangs up her dress. She spots Damon in the mirror and turned to him.

"Really Damon," she started to give him lecture about how stalking wasn't really an attractive quality but didn't see the point if. "You know can't be back here right."

"I was looking for Elena."

"She's still getting her hair done." She turned back to the mirror. "I'll let her know you're looking for her." She looked in the mirror to see he still hadn't left. "Whatever, wait here if you want. She should be in in a minute" she unzipped the bag her dress was in and took it out. She undressed being cautious not to mess up her hair and makeup.

She slipped into her white dress and reached behind her to zip it up but he was already there helping her zip it. She turned around when it was done and he moved her hair off to the side.

She cut her eyes to the door when it opened and Elena walked in. "She's here," she backed up and walked out to leave the two of them to talk. She hoped that he wanted to see her about Stefan and his drinking habits.

She found Tyler downstairs hidden in the corner. She took his glass of champagne from him. "Let me know if you see your mom."

"Aren't you supposed to be up there with the rest of Mystic Falls princesses?"

"Only if you turn from a frog into a prince."

"I don't know. Kiss me and we'll find out."

She pushed the now empty glass to his chest, "I'd rather choke on vomit."

She turned and walked away.

"Underage drinking doesn't really befit Miss Mystic Falls." She stopped at the sound of his voice and turned around to see John leaning against a wall. "Being rude to your date doesn't really constitute it either."

"Uncle John," she smiled despite herself. "Just about the last person I wanted to run into right now. But since I have you quick question, what are you doing in Mystic Falls, now of all times."

"Thought it was time I'd pay the family a visit." He walked towards her.

"You must be a mind reader because here I was thinking I can't wait to see dear old Uncle John again." She said sarcastically. "And now here you are, boy are we all glad to see you." Her pretense smiled dropped.

He played along. "It seems I'm just in time to. This town has gotten itself into a little bit of trouble the last time I was here. You and Elena especially."

"I have no clue what you mean. Elena's happy and no longer hanging out in cemeteries and I'd like to believe that I've turned a real corner on the straight and narrow path."

"It's where that path seemed to have lead you that's the problem. You've spent a lot of time with Damon recently."

"Is that a statement or a question in there? "

"It's just an observation."

"Well here's another thing you can observe, me walking away. Feel free to take that however you want." She turned to head back upstairs were the rest of the pageant court was beginning to line up.

Mrs. Lockwood stopped her when she reached the top of the stairs. "Have you seen Amber?

She shook her head slightly, "not for a while."

"We're about to start soon,"she nodded and watched as Mrs. Lockwood frantically walked away before ducking into the nearest bathroom to check her makeup but the mirror was smashed.

She furrowed her brow at it wondering what could have happened but backed out joining the rest of the court

"Do you see Stefan down there?" She heard Elena asked Caroline who looked down below.

"Nope," she answered "just my boring fill in escort."

Alyssa stopped besides Elena, "Stefan's missing?" She thought about the broken mirror she saw and Amber being missing and knew that couldn't have been just a coincidence. She quickly turned and left taking the back stairs so no one would see her.

She began to look for Stefan any place that was not crowded ignoring Mayor Lockwood calling her name. She searched through the entire hall for signs of either Stefan on Amber but saw no signs of them and decided to check a less crowded area.

Mostly everyone was either inside or in the backyard. The place where the cars had been parked was the only secluded place. She took out her cell out and called Damon.

"You really have a bad habit of not answering at the most inconvenient times. Amber is missing, and while that may not seem to mean anything to you Stefan's whereabouts are also unknown and there looked like there was a sign of struggled in the bathroom upstairs. I don't have to tell you how bad that is for both Amber and Stefan. The council is here and I'm really worried about Amber given your brother's dodgy behavior. I'm out in the parking lot so when you get this put that vamp speed to use."

She hung up and continued looking continuing down the driveway until she heard screams. "Why is it always the woods," she complained hiking up and taking off her shoes she heads towards where she heard the screaming.

"Stefan!" She called to get his attention and he turned releasing Amber and she fell to the ground. Her initial reaction was to check to see if she were still alive but she stopped when she saw the cagey look in his eyes and knew that it would've been the wrong move to make. She started backing up "woah, down boy. Can't we just talk about this."

His advancement didn't stop and she reached behind her for a weapon of anything, she grabbed the first thing she came in contact with "I guess not." She swung it at him but he grabbed her wrist so tight that it feel from her hand. She raised to the second one to hit him and hoping to knock some sense into him but he grabbed a hold of that arm. She watched as his eyes changed and he moved in towards her neck.

"Stefan!" Alyssa heard Elena call in a terrified panic and he turned.

She was able to catch a glimpse of her with Damon over his shoulder and for a moment he looked afraid but she wasn't sure for who. She took the time while he was distracted to attempt to get out of harm's way but he still had a firm grasp on her wrist and snapped his attention back to her.

Damon approached him cautiously like you would an wild animal that was backed in a corner. "Stefan come on, get control. It's okay, come on. Breathe through it." He reached him at the end of trying to cox him down but he was swatted away and landed against a tree but immediately gets back up.

Stefan started towards him and Elena yelled for him to stop but it didn't appear to be listening. Until he stopped in his track suddenly and held up his hands to his head in pain. Elena instantly turned her attention to Bonnie who seemed to be the cause of whatever pain that he was feeling and when she stopped, he'd realized what he'd done. He looked mortified.

"It's okay. Stefan." Damon assured him but she could tell by the look on his face and the way that ran away, that he wasn't going to be okay.

Elena rushed over to her when he was gone and Damon went to check on Amber. "Are you okay?" Elena looked over her checking for any visible marks.

"Not the first time I've gotten attached by a vampire, I'm sure won't it be the last."

"I've never seen him like that." Elena was still shaken up.

She lightly rubbed her arm in comfort, "It's going to be okay, once he's back on his diet of bunnies and squirrels were going to get him back. We just have to get through tonight first." She left Elena and walked over to Damon. "Isn't she going to be okay?"

"She lost a lot of blood but she's going to be okay."

He looked down at Amber who was sitting up and looked more lively then she had a moment ago."She'll be fine, won't remember a thing." He turned to her focusing on her wrist that were slightly bruised.

"I'm fine." She said when she saw what he had been focusing on. "I wish I could say the same for Amber. Something has to be done about Stefan, Damon. He attacked someone tonight, with a house full of people ten feet away, my uncle included, and with the council on the hunt again."

"I know." His brows knitted in concern.

"He could have killed her."

"I'll handle it. I'm going to go the sheriff. Stay here."

She watched him walk away.

"Are you and Bonnie going to be okay?" Alyssa asked after watching Bonnie get into her car after they were dismissed by the sheriff.

Elena sighed, "I wish I knew."

They walked back towards the party.

* * *

"Going to see Stefan?" They were back at the house and changed out of there dresses. Alyssa stopped by Elena's room after she changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yeah," she tucked her hair behind her ear as she packed a bag.

"I would ask you not to but I know better so here," she handed her a syringe full of vervain. "I got this from Rick. I figured after tonight you were going to be determined more than ever."

"Vervain?"

She stuck her hands in her back pocket, "just in case, and for backup." She got a bag out of the hallway. "I'll be there too. You know, to make sure you don't do anything stupid, that's my thing."

Elena zipped her bag, "I would ask you not to but I know better," she parroted swinging her bag on her shoulder. Together, they left.

* * *

"He all tucked in?" Alyssa asked Damon from her stretched out on the couch in parlor looking up from her book.

He picked up her legs and sat under them placing her feet on his lap, "safe and sound."

She looked where he walked in from the cellar in the basement, "where's Elena?"

"She decided to wait by his side."

She returned her attention back to her book, "spending the night in a dingy basement," she turned the page, "now that's love."

"Yeah, well I prefer a bed," he stood letting her feet fall back to the couch. He held out his hand and she took it sitting down the book and allowed herself to pulled to her feet. He pulled her closer so there was no space between them.

"The next time someone's in danger don't run try to save them, especially if that thing attacking is a blood thirsty vampire. Do something stupid like that again and I'll find something sturdier than a broom closet to lock you in."

He let her go, grabbed her bag, and took it upstairs with him. She released the breath she was holding and followed him.


	20. Blood Brothers

Alyssa leaned against the walls of the cellar watching Elena watch Stefan through the bars in his cell. "What do you think he's dreaming about?"

She backed up from the door crossing her arms and answered, "I don't know."

"How long do you think till the blood works it's way out of system?"

"Damon said it'll be a few days. Can't come fast enough," she rest against the wall near the cellar's door leaning her head against the wall. "It's so hard to see him locked up like this."

"It's for his own good, Elena." She leaned up from the wall, "and yours, not to mention the rest of the towns. Can't have him turning it into his own personal chew toy." She walked upstairs leaving Elena to mournfully watch Stefan in his cell.

She walked into the living room where she saw Damon with the object that Pearl gave him. The one that her uncle had been acquiring about. She just didn't know why.

"I'm guessing from the complete perplexed look on your face you haven't figured out how it works." She stopped beside him and took it from him. "Pearl didn't say anything else about it?"

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. That Johnathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle lately?"

"I've been trying to avoid what I know is going to be unpleasant conversation. That," She began to tinker with the object that she had no name for or new what it did, "and I've been spending most of my time here babysitting a sick vampire."

"So, you'll be here again tonight?"

She handed him back the Gilbert device and walked over to the couch where her books were, "that a problem?"

"Yes. You're a complete nuisance."

The corner of her mouth curled up in a smile at the lack of sarcasm that usually went into his comments then began to place her books in her bag.

"So I was thinking about Uncle John's connection with Isobel and I have theory. But before I share, I want to do a little digging first. Shake the tree, see what falls out." She shouldered her bag and left. There were bound to be a lot of skeletons in his closet, and she was eager to dig them up.

* * *

She sat in her car on the side of the road calling hotels in the area. She started with the ones closest to town and the ventured out. She was on her fourth call when she finally found something she could use. "Hi, I'm calling to see if Jonathan Gilbert checked in yet. He has? Do you know if he's in his room? He isn't? Well is there a way that I could leave a message or a note for him. Thank you so much." She grabbed a pen and paper out of her bag and wrote down the number of the calls. "Who should you say is calling?" She hesitated on how to answer. "Tell him it's his daughter."

She pulled up to the hotel forty-five minutes later cutting the engine. The brick building in front of her stood at least thirty stories high and was elegant and tasteful. None of which described her uncle but she knew he had cultivated taste so it was no surprise he was staying there.

She walked over to the check in desk and the man behind it smiled at her politely when she walked over she got down to business not wanting to exchange pleasantries. "We spoke on the phone earlier. I was calling to see if my dad had checked in yet, Johnathan Gilbert. I was suppose to leave you a note to give to him and I was wondering if it would be too much trouble to pop up slid it under his door."

He looked apprehensive. Her eyes searched his desk. "I just want to make sure that he has it. I just found that he was my dad even though I've known him my whole life and the last time that we spoke it didn't go so well and I just want him to know that I'm sorry and I want to make it work. We've lost so much time already. Please."

She saw his eyes slid over to the picture on his desk of what she assumed to be his family before he went to look up the room number and gave it to her.

"Thank you," she walked over to the elevators on the other side of the lobby and rode it up to his floor. She bumped into a housekeeper on the way to his room and apologized. She walked to his room and knocked on the door.

When no one responded, she took the key card that she had slipped out of the housekeepers pocket into the door and opened it.

She looked to the housekeeper who had stepped into the room a few doors down to clean and walked inside John's room. The room had looked hardly slept in but she wasn't surprised since he had spent most nights at the house. She suspected that's where he'd come to conduct the business that he didn't want anyone finding out about.

She began to look through the drawers and closet to see if she could find anything useful and came upon a copy of rental papers for an apartment in Grover Hills. She wondered why he would need an apartment an hour and fifteen minutes away.

She jotted down the address and continued looking for any other bit of useful information before putting everything back where she found it from and leaving.

* * *

She drove the hour and fifteen minutes that it took her to Grove Hill and parked outside of the apartment complex that John had rented out. She got out of the car and took a look around the inside by peeking in through the window.

There was no lights on or signs of movement inside so she walked over to the door taking out the lock and pick set she picked up from the hardware store on the way there, she unlocked the door and walked in shutting the door behind her.

She passed a small dining room set on the way in and walked into the kitchen. The living room was connected to it separated by a wall that lets you see right into it. She checked the cabinets for any signs that someone had been living there followed by the fridge. There, she found a couple of blood bags in there and slipped her hand inside of her purse.

"Hello," she stepped into the living room. "Anyone here?"

"What are you doing here?"

She turned at the sound of the male voice her hand tightening on the medal sprinter in the bottom of her purse.

"John Gilbert sent me."

"He didn't tell me anybody was stopping by."

"It was a bit of a last minute thing." She said keeping her eyes on him as he slowly moved towards her. She took a step back. "Your suspicious. I get it. A stranger comes sniffing around you never seen before, I'd be suspicious too."

"How do you know John?"

"He's my uncle. It's how I knew you were here. He told me. Gave me a key and everything. How else would I gotten or know about you at all." Her back hit a wall. "He trusts you, said that I could too. I hope he wasn't wrong."

"He wasn't."

She let out a breath when he backed down and released her hand on the can in her purse. "Good." She let go of the wall and placed her hand to her chest. "Sorry if I seem a little jumping. I'm new to all of this. Every family has a secrets but I'd never mine would be vampires. They're suppose to be just fairy-tales. Or, that's what I always thought. Clearly I was wrong. I'm sorry do you mind if I sit down."

He backed out of the way to give her space to move and she did so cautiously sitting at the table.

"My uncle never gave me your name."

"Henry."

"Well, Henry, I'm sorry to have just barged in on you like this. I did hope that my uncle would have mention that I was coming. He didn't mention a lot including how the two of you meet."

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb."

"Your one of the tomb vampires?" She didn't know why she was surprised but she was. "I heard that they all escaped. I just thought most of them were in Mystic Falls."

"A few stayed, but most of us left."

"And since you met Uncle John he's been helping you this whole time?"

"It's a whole new world...Cars, computers, . There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place."

"Has he ever mentioned anyone name Isobel to you?"

"Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes...how to use a microwave, separate my whites."

"What do you do for him? I mean he's showing you all this thing and giving you a place to stay. What does he ask for in return?"

"I help keep an eye on things...You know, with the others."

"The others? From the tomb?"

"A lot of them are still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge."

"What does John want with them?"

Henry turned to the door hearing voices outside his door, he turned back to her, "are you expecting someone?"

She shook her head no and he grabbed her arm pulling her up from the chair by her arm and placing her in the other room. "Stay here."

She stayed put listening for anything that could tell her who it could've been and hoped that it hadn't been her John at the door coming to ruin everything.

She heard the sound of a scuffled and came out when she heard the last voice she expected to hear.

"Damon?"

He looked up from looking down at Henry who had been laying in the floor. When she saw his eyebrows drew together in concern. She knew she was in for a lecture.

"Outside."

She looked over at Alaric, the second to last person she expected to see there and with Damon and walked out. Damon was outside seconds later and she turned to him ready he wasn't just mad he was seething and and any retort she had left her.

"I don't know how many more ways I can say it that would make it perfectly clear. Vampires are off limits to you. And just in case you get anymore stupid ideas in your head like the millions of ones you have had so far, I'll will rip that necklace from your neck and compel you to forget the vampires even exist if you ever pull something like this again. Am I clear?"

She nodded realizing that she had already pushed her limit with Damon.

"Go home."

* * *

She knew he was serious about going through with his threat of making her forget everything after all the warnings he gave her so she turned and left without a fight.

"Hey Matt, it's me." She walked up the stairs to her home with the phone to her ear stopping outside of the door. "I know we were suppose to meet up tonight but something came up. I'll explain later but tonight isn't a really good time. Call me later so we can reschedule." She unlocked the door and hung him as she walked in.

John must have been expecting her because he was waiting for her in her room when and her guard went up as it usually did whenever he was in the general area.

Her face must have showed how little patience she had for him at the moment for he held his hands up in surrender and she took a few steps in, "I didn't come to fight." He stood up from the position he had taken in the corner of her room where a rocking chair was. "I do however think it's about time the two of us talk. It's really silly for us to keep pretending that you don't know."

"I've never pretended not to know anything. You just assumed," she folded her arms across her chest daring him to lie to what she was about to say next, "but you're right, we do need to stop pretended to know less than we really do. Only, one of us has been underestimating the other."

"It seems I have," he admitted seeing the righteous indignation in her eyes. "I've been doing it your whole life. So why don't we stop the pretenses and just be honest. I know you. I'm just wondering what your mom would have to say about you running around with vampires."

"She probably wouldn't be too happy. After all, she was apart of the founding families when she married my dad. She also never approved of anything I did, I wouldn't think this wouldn't be any different. As far as Elena's mother's concerned, well who knows how Isobel feels on the issue of her daughter dating a vampire. But I know how her father feels about it, after all, you haven't made your discontent for them very clear, haven't you Uncle John. And please," she shut him down before he could refute the claim that she had present him with, "don't insult my intelligence by denying it.

I know all of it. Your connection to Isobel, her connection to Katherine. It took me a while to put the pieces together but something Elena said about the original Johnathon Gilbert making sure that one of the vampires in the tomb couldn't be waken unless it was by Gilbert blood. Anna fed her her mother's Elena's blood. Now, if she wasn't a Gilbert, then it wouldn't have worked. Took longer than it should have to realized but then you showed up and voila the pieces started to fit. The only thing I can't figure out is why you're playing errand boy to Isobel and What's this Gilbert device Pearl took from Johnathon have to do with anything. My guess is, if it's anything like the watch then it has something to do with the vampires that you've had Henry keeping an close eye on. Tell me if I'm going to warmer."

"You have no idea, what you're getting yourself into."

"I think we've already established that I do. Now, if you have nothing more to talk about then kindly remove yourself from my room."

John left quietly and she waited until she heard the door to close behind him before she turned around and left herself.

* * *

"Do you feel guilt?" She walked into the Salvatore house apparently in the middle of conversation that Stefan and Damon were having.

"If I wanted to, it's there. Emily waited till after I turned to tell me she'd been successful in protecting Katherine with her spell. She didn't want me to know about the tomb. She thought it would impact my decision."

"She didn't want either one of us to turn. She said it was a curse."

Stefan sounded like he was his old self and for Elena's sake she was glad he was.

"Witches...Judgy little thing."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause I didn't want you to know. 'Cause I hated you and I still do."

"I know."

"But not because you forced me to turn."

"Then why?"

"Because she turned you. It was just supposed to be me, Stefan...Just me."

She decided to walk interrupt the moment by walking in and they both turned to her. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No," Damon said looking at his brother. "We're finished."

Alyssa turned to Stefan, "I'm glad to see your back to your old self."

"Me too," he hesitated and she know what he was about to say before he couldn't fully get the words out, "listen-"

"Don't worry about it," she knew he was going to apologize for what happened the might of the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. "Just don't try again and we'll call it even."

"Deal."

She turned to Damon after he was gone but he disregarded her and walked to the bar. "I see you're still upset. I had hoped you would have gotten over that by now."

"You know I don't know what pisses me off more," he sat the bottle down harder than was necessary and turned to her, "the fact that you continue to disregard anything I say or you don't seem to understand why I'm upset."

"No I get it. You care about me and whether or not I'm safe, in your own special way and I do understand that. You've asked me not to go rushing playing hero and tonight I just walked into a situation that I knew nothing about and I could've gotten hurt or worse. So I understand why your upset with me."

"But?"

"No but's. You're right. I can't keep putting myself at risk like that. I have Jenna, and Jeremy to think about. So I will think before I leap next time. It's just good to know there's still something inside of there," she poked his chest, "after all."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Don't worry," she took his glass from him. "I know you have a reputation to protect. Your secret safe with me." She took a sip from his glass and walked towards the door. He watched her as she walked towards the stairs before following.


	21. Isobel

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you this morning," Alyssa moved her phone to her left ear so she could reach back and get her book bag out of the bag seat. "So I was calling Damon to check in. I talked to Elena," some books came out as she did and she had to reach further to get them.

"She told me about the quiray and how guilty you felt about all the bad things you done in your life," she managed to grab all her books and leaned back in her chair, "and I got to tell you, you wanting to tan yourself to death is not only cowardly but pretty selfish. I bet you didn't even think of Elena when you decided you wanting to sunbathe without you magical ring. And how dare you die and try and and stick me with Damon to raise because we both know he can't go unsupervised for even a minute."

"Are you done?" Stefan patiently asked when he was able to interject himself into her rant because she needed to breath.

"I think so yeah," she was still pretty upset with him for the stunt he try to pull but she couldn't spend all morning chasing him about it because she couldn't afford to miss anymore school time. "If I think of anymore between now and the next time I see you which I'm sure won't be long since we go to the same school then I'll tell you then."

"Looking forward to it," she could hear the smile in his voice.

"So you're really okay?" Her tone slipped from annoyed to concerned. She didn't know when it happened but she came to care for Stefan as much as she did Damon. She hadn't realized it until Elena had told her that he wanted to die and she was found herself upset with him over it.

"I'm fine."

"Good," the affection tone she held in her voice went away and she became her regular uncaring self, "because I'd hate to have to be stuck with Damon for the next seventy or eighty years."

"Elena aware of what's going on with the two of you?"

"If there was something to tell," she looked out the side mirror to see Tyler approach the car, "then she would be the first to know. But there is something she should know." Tyler tapped on the window and she motioned for him to give her a minute. "Tyler's here so I can't talk about it right now" she looked to Tyler who backed up so she could get out of the car, "so can we meet up later and discuss how to best tell her."

Tyler stood patiently in front of her and waited for her to finish her conversation.

She closed the door behind her and settled for a time and place to meet.

She turned her attention to Tyler after she had hung up with Stefan. "If this is about Matt," and she had a suspicion that it was from his previous calls and text, "then I'm sorry Tyler I can't help you." She walked away from her car putting her cell phone in the front pocket of her bookbag.

"Alyssa please," he followed her desperate for her help putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "He won't talk to me."

She looked on incredulous because she didn't believe he couldn't believe his response would be any different. "Yeah because made out with his mom and I'm sorry Ty but you of all people should have known better. That's his mom. You know just as well as I do how he feels about the choices she makes when it comes to men. You just became one of those choices. You chose to make out with her _you_ chose so know _you_ have to deal with the consequences and if that means Matt freezing you have to live it. Now I feel for you I do because having your best friend hate you must suck but I can't help you."

She walked away but stop seconds digging her bookbag.

"You talked to John?"

"Damon," she sighed and walked inside.

"How am I just hearing about this?"

"You were having a moment with Stefan when I walked in last night remember," she stopped at locker and opened it. "Beside," she put her entire book bag in her locker and shut it leaning against it, "it wasn't anything important. He knows I know about you and Stefan and accused me of shaming my parents for it. Of course for Uncle John that's nothing new. I didn't find out why he's in town, but I did find out that he was working with Isobel. They both want the Gilbert device which we know nothing about and I haven't found out why, but if it works like the compass then you and Stefan really have to be careful."

"There has to be a way of figuring out what it does."

"Well I can't help you out with that at this moment because I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic float for the Founders' Day parade. If I don't, I get the wrath of Caroline. But maybe I could ask Bonnie. If it works like the compass then she could help me figure out what it is."

"She's about as vampire friendly as the council now of days considering what happened to grandma Bennett."

"Then I'll ask Elena to ask Bonnie. Either way, we're figuring out whatever this thing is today. I'll call you if I find out anything."

"Have fun with the Mystic queen, I know I did."

She hung up and walked to the cafeteria where she was meeting the group that was helping work on the float.

She was approached by Rick as soon as she entered. "Elena with you?"

She heard his tone of voice and became worried. "No, why what's wrong?"

He pulled her off to the side, "I got a visit from Isobel last night."

"What?"

"She wants to meet Elena."

"She say why?"

Someone calls out for Rick and the conversation ends there. Rick walks over to his student and Alyssa takes up a seat at the table with Tyler and Matt.

Rick joins them later with a bunch of papers and they discuss the founders day parade.

"So these are the specs for the History department." He begins to pass them out to the table. "For the Founders' Day float we'll be recreating the battle of Willow Creek. Tyler has been nominated at the head of the production design."

That seemed to have caught him off guard. "By whom?"

Alaric answer, "by me. I've seen your sketches and they're good."

"I'm not really into the…"

"Well, you just pick your team," He said cutting him off having already decided that he was going to be in charge, "be creative and…" He sees Elena and Stefan walk in and nods to Alyssa who turns to see why he was trying to get her attention, "Don't screw up."

"I'll be right back," she got up at the same time as Rick walked over to Elena and Stefan. She pulled out her phone as she watched them walk away, "you need to get to the school."

Alyssa waited for Damon outside of Rick's classroom.

"What's with the 911?"

"You're going to want to hear this," she walked inside and Damon followed to see Rick standing near his desk, Elena sitting at one and Stefan is sitting on Rick's desk. "Rick saw Isobel last night." She said sitting down on the desk near the window.

"Isobel is here?" He looked to Elena who nods. "In town?"

He turns to Rick and she watch the exchange. "Did you ask her about Uncle John?"

"I didn't ask."

"What about the invention?"

"Didn't ask."

"Did she know about the tomb vampires?

"I don't know."

"Did words completely escape you?"

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions."

Damon turns to Elena. "What did she want?"

"She wants to see me, Damon."

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting." Stefan told him. "We don't know why or what she wants."

Damon still looking at Elena. "You don't have to see her if you don't want to."

"I don't really have a choice."

"She's threatening to go on killing spree if she doesn't." Alyssa told him.

"And I take it that's not okay with you guys."

"I want to do it." Elena replies with a firm and determined nod. "I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it."

Rick setup the meeting between Isobel and Elena and met the at the Salvatore boarding house to tell them the place and time. Isobel chose to meet at the grill with a stipulation that Rick and Damon was not to step foot inside during their meeting. It was an insistence that Damon was happy about but he agreed to stay away. He pulled Alyssa aside to make sure that she knew the same went for her.

"Just so we're clear," he said with a hold on her own. "You're not to go in either."

Confused by this, she furrow her brow, "I wasn't the one told not go in."

"Well I'm telling you."

"Fine," she remembered the warning he gave her the last time and released his hold on her. "I won't go in."

That promise, was how she found herself waiting outside of the grill with Damon and Alaric instead of inside

"I should be in there." She said across the street from the grill.

"Why aren't you?" Alaric asked. "Your weren't banned from going in."

She looked at him sideways. "I kind of promise Damon I wouldn't after what happened with Henry and he doesn't trust that I'll keep my word."

"Cause you haven't and if she knows what good with for her," Damon walked towards them, "she'll keep standing right here until I tell her to move." Rick looked at him with a questioning brow. "Besides, if anyone should be there is me."

"And you would be if Isobel wouldn't have made it perfectly clear she didn't want you or Rick to step a foot inside." Alyssa

"It's not like I'm going to kill her in a crowded restaurant." He said as if that should have been obvious.

Rick didn't like the idea of him killing her at all and Alyssa looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?"

"She's my wife." She raised her brow at the that. "Was my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, she's cold and detached."

"It's cause she's given up her humanity." Alyssa recognized the symptoms from the way Rick described her when she met Damon having explained it to her.

"Yeah, see, I don't get that. Stefan has his humanity, he's a good guy. Damon's a dick and whose killed plenty of people but I still see something human in you. But with her there was...nothing."

"You can turn it off, like a button you can press." Damon begins to explain to him the way he had to her. "I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother, so he shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road - no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"

"You haven't."

"Of course I have, Rick. It's why I'm so fun to be around."

"I tell you what's not fun, waiting around here for news so I'm going to go home and wait." She stopped Damon from following her by placing her hand on his chest. "And you can either follow me to make sure that's where I'm going or you can stay here and wait for Elena but you can't do both," she took her hands off him, "and we both know who you're going to choose." She turned around and walked away.

* * *

"Hey," Jenna greeted Alyssa when she walked into the living room. Alyssa saw her holding her phone. "I was just about to call and check in."

"Yeah sorry about not being around," she leaned against the wall crossing her arms. "I've been spending a lot more time with Matt now that Kelly's gone." She stepped into the room. "He kicked her out after he caught her making out with Tyler."

"Lockwood?"

"Yeah, I guess he could forgive her for a lot but not that."

"Poor Matt."

"Yeah, it makes me grateful for that parents that had."

"You want to take a break from saving the world?"

"I got some time to kill."

"Gone with the wind time?"

She shrugged. "I can sit through the first act." She joined her on the couch to watch Scarlett and Rhett complicated relationship.

She hadn't gotten far before Elena was back and she was immersed into another complicated relationship.

"So I was right," Alyssa said after Elena had filled her in on the conversation with her mother. "She wants the device." They were in Elena room with Elena sitting on the

"She wants me to convince Damon to give it to her."

"If there's any chance that that thing works anything like the compass does," she looked between Elena and Stefan who had unsurprisingly joined them. "There is no way Damon's going to just hand it over."

"If he doesn't, she's going to start killing people."

"So then we figure out how to stop her." She pulled out her cell and left to make a call.

* * *

"Hey," Alyssa met with Bonnie in Rick's classroom as directed by Bonnie. "Thanks for doing this."

"You said that it was important and that it's for Elena."

"It is." She assured her with a nod knowing that it would be the only reason to get her to even consider doing what she she had in mind. "Do you have the spell book?"

Bonnie pulled it out and showed it to her.

"According to what I read, Jonathan Gilbert has never actually succeeded in inventing anything. Emily spelled it with magic." She spotted the compass on the page Bonnie had turned to. "That's the vampire compass and the rings."

She pointed to round silver item next to the compass. "This is the mystery device Elena told me about."

"It's only part of it. Damon only has the one piece."

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine. But she couldn't stand by and watch innocent people get killed. This was the only way she could think of to help, to let Jonathan Gilbert believe that he'd actually invented these devices."

"Does it say what it does?"

Bonnie read the page. "Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?"

"This is a weapon. Against vampires."

She stood up. "Can't say I'm surprised. All John inventions were made to target vampires. Does it says how it works?"

"It doesn't, not without this box."

"Is there a way that you could deactivate it like you did the tomb."

"I'd have to look into it."

"You do that. I'm going to fill Elena in. You keep working on it."

She left the classroom to go find Elena who she knew was working on the float for the parade. "Hey," she stopped when she saw the panic look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Isobel has Jeremy." Elena told Bonnie as they rejoined her in Alaric's classroom. "If we don't give her the device, she's going to hurt Jeremy."

"Where is the device?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan responded. "Damon has it. He's going to be difficult to reason with."

"Then I'll talk to him." Elena said.

"He's not just gonna hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires." Stefan said.

"What if it's not?" Alyssa thought about what she had asked of Bonnie about dispelling it and if she could really do it then that would make it easier to convince Damon to do it.

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

They were at the boarding house where they found Damon to talk him into handing over the device but it hadn't been going so well.

"Just hear me out." Elena pleaded.

"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me." Damon said. "I like being a living dead person."

"But it'll be useless," Elena tried once again to convince him. "Bonnie can take its power away."

"I don't trust her."

Bonnie insisted, "I can remove the original spell."

Elena assured him, "John and Isobel will never know."

"No," Damon still wasn't up for it. "I'll get Jeremy in my own way."

Stefan was skeptical, "Really?" he asked, "How are you going to do that? Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door."

Damon considered this and turned to Bonnie. "Are you even up for this? I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing."

"It's not piano lessons, honey." Damon sarcastically replied.

Out of the blue, Bonnie asked Damon, "what's your favorite book?"

"What?"

"Name a book," Bonnie said, "any book."

"Name a book...How about "Call of the wild", Jack London?"

Bonnie turned and looked at the library. A book flies and lands in Damon's hands.

Damon looked at the book. "Jack London. Great parlor trick."

"We're doing this," Alyssa was fed up with the bickering between them with Jeremy's life in the balance, "And we're doing it this way." She walked over to Damon. "Now give me the device. We're wasting time."

Damon looked to Bonnie. "I don't trust you, I tried to kill you."

"You're right," Bonnie agreed with him. "You can't trust me.

Elena responded with, "but you can trust me."

Damon looked at her still contemplating his decision.

"It's for Jeremy Damon," he looked over to Alyssa who wasn't above begging in this situation, "please."

He took a second before he handed over the device.

"Thank you," she took it over to Bonnie so she could start the spell.

She took out a piece inside and held her hands above it. They all stood and watch as it floated in the air. The lights flickered on and off before the flames on the candle and in the fire flames rose.

"Done." Bonnie said and gave the device to Alyssa.

"Great," Damon said then asked, "now what?"

Alyssa handed the device over to Elena. "We give it to Isobel."

* * *

Alyssa got out of the car once the reached the agreed upon meeting space, town square, and turned to Damon. "You think once Isobel gets what she came for she'll disappear again?"

"For Elena's sake I hope so."

She turned to Elena once her and Stefan joined them. "Ready?"

Alyssa walked Elena to the designated meeting spot. It wasn't long before Isobel arrived.

"Where is the device?" They turned to see Isobel standing behind her.

"Where's our brother?" Alyssa countered.

"Can't say I'm surprised to see you here."

"You think I'd like her come alone. Now's where's Jeremy."

"This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?"

"Not until we get our brother." Alyssa said crossing her arms.

"Do you really think that I came alone?"

Frank and Cherie arrives behind them.

"Did you really think that we came alone?"

She looks over her shoulder to Damon and Stefan arrive behind Isobel. She looks at them.

"For god sakes, call home and ask to speak to your brother Jeremy."

Alyssa pulls out her phone and calls home. He picks up after the second ring.

"Jeremy, are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, Uncle John hit his head. It was an accident."

"We're all laughing." She heard Jenna said in the background.

"But yeah I'm okay."

"I'll be home soon, alright?"

"Yeah."

She hung up and turned to Elena. "He's okay."

Elena turned to Isobel. "You were never gonna hurt him."

"No, I was going to kill him." Isobel replied. "Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any."

"But you took a risk with Damon. How did you know that he was gonna give it to me?

"Because he's in love with you."

Over Isobel's shoulder, Damon looks at Stefan, he looks uncomfortable. Stefan seems upset. Elena gives the device to Isobel.

After a long pause Elena said, "Thank you.

"For what?"

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

Isobel didn't let her word phase her. "Goodbye, Elena. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Katherine was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Katherine."

Isobel looks at Elena and leaves. Alyssa followed suit now that she knew that Isobel had the device and Jeremy was safely home. She would let Elena deal with her love life on her own. Though she was sure that was going to get messy.

* * *

"Hey, where you been?" Jenna came out of her room when she heard Alyssa in hers.

She took off coat and hung it in the closet. "Elena and I were getting our dresses for the founders parade. The theme is 'Gone with the wind' Caroline choice naturally. What did you did all day?"

"The same," Alyssa shut the closet door and turned to her, "though I'm starting to regret having you and Elena bond with me having to be alone with John."

"Well good news is, I don't think he's going to be sticking around for much longer."

"He say something to you?"

"Not in so many words but I think whatever business he has here is about to be over and so will his visit, which can't come soon enough."

"Let's pray he keeps his next visit short."

"I'd actually preferred if he didn't visit at all," Alyssa said as Jenna left and she walked into her bathroom to start her normal usual bedtime routine. When she was done, she came out of the bathroom walking over to her dresser grabbed her brushed to begin brushing her hair. "If you're looking for Elena you might want to check the window next door." She sat down her brush and turned to Damon.

"But then again I don't really have to tell you that. I'm surprised you're here I thought you and Stefan would be somewhere on a building beating your chest vying for Elena's attention. Or is that too subtle for you. Or maybe Stefan's already draw the line in the sand and that's why you're here with me instead of the person you really want to be with."

"I found out something about Elena's birth father that I thought you would want to know."

"You mean that's it's Uncle John." She crossed her arms and shrugged. "I already figured that out and I'm sure since you have too then you've told Stefan and he's going to tell Elena so if that's all it's been a long day and I'd really like go to sleep now." She walked over to her bed. He caught her arm as she passed and she turned to look at him in defiance. When he failed to say anything, she wrenched her arm free, "I'm sure you can show yourself out."

She walked into the bathroom locking herself in until she was sure he had left. She walked downstairs stopping at the top of the second flight of stairs when she saw John open the front door. The phone pressed to his ear. He picks up an envelope.

"I got it. I won't fail." She assumed that he had been talking to Isobel on the phone and stayed where she was so he wouldn't notice ther.

He retrieves his ring and puts it on his finger. Alyssa figured it was the ring that Damon had been referring too. The same one Rick had that brought him back to life after Damon had snapped his neck.

She stood there and listened to the one sided conversation. "Let me guess."

"That was always part of the plan. Consider them gone." Alyssa had her suspicions as to who the them might be that John wanted gone but she knew that thanks to Bonnie, that wasn't going to happen. Though she had wished that it didn't mean the other tombed vampires were going to go free.

"I know." John said and hung up as he turned around closing the door behind him. She stayed where she was either though she knew he would have seen her, and he did. They trade silently glances before he walked back to wherever he had been before he had answered the door and she looked straight ahead of her with a look of determination.


	22. Founder's Day

"You're not dressed," Jenna popped in to Alyssa room to see her still in her pajamas flipping through her magazine. "Where suppose to be at the school in an hour."

"I decided that I'm not going," She answered not looking up from her magazine.

Jenna stepped inside of her room, "what do you mean you're not going?"

"Don't know what's tripping you up here aunt Jenna the not or going part. Not would be a substitute word for no and going is a verb that implies an action which I'm not doing hence the word no."

"I don't understand," she came to sat beside her, "you were all for going last night." She spotted her dress hanging in the closet. "You brought the dress and everything. So what happened between then and now?"

"Well other than the fact that I don't feel inclined to wear a dress built to push my stomach back into my spleen when I don't have to. I only did this for my mom and she's not here to see me not win, which let's be honest I never was going to in the first place, I don't see why I have to be there especially because I didn't win."

"You have an obligation as a member of the founding family to be there. You also made a commitment that you have to see through especially since you bailed at the pageant."

She sat up crossing her legs. "I just don't feel like being put on display for all the town to see. I mean a float really, what am I a wedding topper."

"Is this really about the parade or did something happening that you're not telling me about?"

"No," she denied and got off the bed walking over to her dress in the closet. "I just woke up thinking about mom and how I wish she was here to see me, even if I didn't win. Then there's Vicki, who would've teased me relentlessly but she would have helped me guessed dressed no matter how ridiculous she thought it was. I would have looked out in the crowd and saw them both and I won't. Because they're gone."

Jenna got of the bed and pulled her into a hug. "Your mom would have been so proud of the way you've been handling all of this." She looked out to look at her. "How you've stepped up the passed year to take care of your friends. She would want you to honor the commitment that you made."

She took the dress out of the closet, "help me get into this thing?"

* * *

"There's Matt," Alyssa called out to Jenna as they got out of the car.

She started to walk towards him when called out. "Don't go far, it'll be starting soon," she went to find a good spot where she would be able to see them on the float.

She stopped beside Bonnie who was holding a camera. "Say cheese!"

Caroline stopped her before she could take the picture. She turned her head to face Matt was standing with the front of his body pressed against her. "Oh wait! Hide your cast, it's not era-appropriate!"

Matt raised his brow, "Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, fine." He had it beside him away from the camera and Alyssa gave him thumbs up and Bonnie takes the picture and Tyler arrives.

"Now us," Matt grabbed Alyssa for a picture and she turned to him.

"What?"

"There's no way I'm missing a chance to see you like this for at least the next fifty years." She scowled at him before turned towards the camera with a smile.

"Consider that your birthday gift for the next fifty years." She said as Bonnie and Caroline prepared to pose for a pictures together with Tyler being the one to take it.

Matt walked away when Tyler looked his way saying, "I'll be on the float."

"I said I was sorry!" Tyler called as he walked away.

"You made out with his mom," Caroline reminded him adding, "and then you beat him to a pulp. You're gonna have to do a little bit better than sorry."

She gave him a pointed look and the leaves.

"Hey don't look at me," Alyssa said when he looked to her for answer. "If that was me, I'd do be more than give you the silent treatment. But if you want my advice I'd say how about you start thinking about how your actions affect other people instead of always thinking about yourself." She watched Elena run after Jeremy behind Tyler. "I'll meet you on the float."

She followed after her siblings.

"Hey, what's going on?" She looked between the two of them and then back to Jeremy.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me me."

"I would," she looked at Elena and saw her looking guilty and back to Jeremy, "if knew what was going on."

"I know okay. I know everything. I know about Stefan and Damon being vampires. I know Vicki and Damon erasing my memory. I know about you lying to me over and over about what happened to Vicki."

"We were trying to protect you, Jer." She looked at Elena, "the news about what happening to Vicki was too much for you to handle. Elena thought-"

"I know what Elena thought," he interrupted her before she could explain away what she had thought. "I can even understand why, but you, Vicki was your best friend, and you knew how much I cared about her and you lied to me."

"Jer I,-"

"Just save it," he walked away and she helpless watched.

Elena reached out to her. "He'll come around. Come we should head to the float."

She watched him disappear into the crowd before she turned back around and followed Elena.

Tyler helped her onto the float, "everything okay?"

"No," she stepped in front of him taking her place, "not by a long shot."

"Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Fall's high school Marching Band!" Carol started as the parade began and the float move.

The marching band and the cheerleaders move, everyone applauds and scream.

"And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek."

The float is just in front of them and Alyssa goes to look for Jenna in the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts." She waves to the crowd. "This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?"

She spots Bonnie in the crowd and saw her wave at Elena. Damon walked in front of Bonnie and stopped, smiles and waves to Elena. He turned to her afterwards and she looked away waving to the rest of the crowd as the float continued on.

* * *

"So that wasn't so bad was it?" Jenna asked after Alyssa had changed out of her gown back into her clothes.

"No," she conceded, "I guess it wasn't. Smart for Elena to stash our clothes in the high school so we can change right after. Guess she was as thrilled about the dress as I was."

"Think you'll ever run again?" Jenna asked as they walked away from the school.

"Uh no," they headed in the direction of the grill. "My beauty pageant days are over. It was a one time deal and I'm not looking forward to doing it again."

"You could if you wanted to."

"I think I'll leave it to the Caroline Forbes of this world." Damon trailing behind Jeremy caught her attention. "I'll be right back," she headed towards her brother and Damon and would looked to be like a heated argument. She saw him try to leave but Damon grabs his arm and pulls him back roughly and she quicken her pace.

"You'll be unconscious before you even got a word out."

"Damon," he turned to look at him. "Let him go."

Damon released him. Stefan puts himself between them and she looked at Jeremy.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

She looked him over to make sure he was okay and then turned her anger to Damon.

"What they hell is wrong with you?" She cut him off before he cut answer. "You no what, don't answer that." She grabbed Jeremy by the arm and walked away.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

She stopped him by grabbing him by his arm and he turned to face him. "I know you hate me for lying to you about what happened to Vicki but it was honestly for your own good. Jer, you don't know the dangers that comes with knowing a secret like that."

"I know no good comes from lying either. I know you and Elena thought you were helping me by keeping it away from me but it isn't. Having him erase my memory didn't change anything. It didn't make me feel better. It just made me forget why I feel empty inside."

"Jer I-I didn't know."

"Yeah, because you never bothered to ask." He walked turned and walked away.

* * *

"So what was with you and Jeremy earlier?" Tyler is at the pool table at the girl watching Alyssa take her next shot. She looked up at him after she sunk a read ball in the corner pocket. Tyler rested against his pool stick. "I saw the two of you talking."

"Difference of opinion," she sunk another shot and moved around the table so she was position closer to him. She missed this time. "It'll pass."

"Don't think I've ever seen the two of you raise your voice at each other," he missed his the ball. "Let alone get into a fight."

"Yeah well kid brothers," she made her next shot. "What can I say?" She walked on the opposite side of the table to take her next shot when she saw Mayor Lockwood barreling towards them she stood up and watched him approach Tyler.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go home."

Tyler was nonchalant when he answered, "I decided not to."

Mayor Lockwood didn't like his answer and grabbed his arm. "when I tell you do something, you do it."

"Let go of me!"

"Everything okay here?" Matt stepped up in defense of Tyler with Caroline beside him.

"Please Tyler," the may changed his tone to a softer almost pleading one, "I need you to go home, now. Take your friends with you.

"Why?" Alyssa questioned stepped. "What's going on?"

"I can't explain. All of you need to get home, now. Please."

Tyler must have seen the concern in his eyes because he hurriedly agreed, "Yeah, okay."

The Mayor hand Tyler his keys him his car's keys. "Here, take my car, it's out back. You three go with him."

She stopped Matt after the four of them made it to the mayor's car, "I'm going to find Jeremy and Elena."

"But the mayor said-"

"I know, and that's exactly why I have to find them. He was totally spooked about something and if he wants us to go home so desperately than it's not safe for them either. I'm not just going to leave them. Just go with them, I'll be fine." She left to join the rest of the town in the square where the fireworks were set to go off.

She knew the only thing that could have the mayor both spooked and unable to explain had to have involved vampires, which means neither Jeremy or Elena were safe.

"Hey," she stopped the first person she recognized on the street from her school, "have you seen Elena or Jeremy."

He shook his head and said, "sorry," and walked away.

She turned and looked around the crowd seeing if she could spot her before taking out her cell phone. "Come on, come on. Elena, pick up." When it went to voicemail she tried Stefan's phone knowing that it was a chance she would be with him. It was on it's third when she felt a hand reach out to grab her.

She jumped and turned around to see that it was only Damon, "you got to go." He still had a tight grip of her arm and as he led her out of the square. "Tomb vampires are out and they're after founding families."

She stopped, "Elena and Jeremy are still out there."

"They're with Stefan. They're safe."

"Okay," she nodded.

He let go, "get out here. Now."

She turned away from him and started walking. She was almost at her car when she was approached by a man in a volunteer t-shirt.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes," he face transformed she he produced his fangs, "you can."

She grabbed the end of her key chain and for the her vervain and aimed for his eyes but he knocked it out of her hand and grabbed her in a choke hold. He bit into his wrist and forced her to feed.

"I know I'm suppose to kill you but I think I'd be more fun to watch you turn instead."

He made a move to snap her neck but loosened his hold of her instead. "What the hell is that?" he grabbed a hold of his ears fell to the ground and starting screaming.

She took opportunity to step away from him wiping her mouth she watched in shock. She looked around to see that a few more people went down and the deputy's came to grab them. She didn't know what had caused it but she knew that if it was affecting him than all the other vampires would be affected.

"Damon," she ran to look for him even though she didn't know where to start. So she slowed down and tried think. She saw one of the deputies carrying what she assumed was a vampire and followed by him to see where they were taking them.

It was her father's old office. She saw on of the officers hauling Damon into the building and another stationed outside of it. She also knew there was a service entrance that she could use. She wasn't going to be able to get in there unseen by herself and even if she could there was no way she was going to be able to get through all those vampires.

She needed to find Stefan. Luckily, she was able to spot Rick in the crowd and she was able to follow him back to Stefan.

"I saw at least five vampires go down." He said. "They're taking them to your family's old building."

"It's the Gilbert's device." She said and turned to them.

"But how?" Elena asked. "Bonnie unspelled it."

"Or she didn't." They couldn't be exactly sure of what they saw or or what she did. "It doesn't matter but they have Damon."

"Let's go." Stefan got up with Elena and the left.

Alyssa turned to Rick. "Can you get my brother, take him home?"

"Of course."

"Thanks," she followed Stefan and Elena to her dad's old office where Stefan suddenly stopped.

"The building is on fire."

"What?" Alyssa said in a panic.

"The building's on fire!"

They run towards the building.

"There's a utility door, there's one around the side. No one's there."

They goes toward the building, Elena followed him but John catches her arm. Alyssa threw open the door to step inside but Stefan stopped her.

"You can't go in there."

"It's Damon Stefan. I can't just leave him down there."

"I'll get him out." She looked doubtful so he grabbed her by the arm. "I'll get him out."

She nodded that she trust him and he walked inside of the building.

"Lyssa," she turned to the sound of her name as Bonnie walk up. "What are you doing here?"

"Damon's down there and Stefan's in there trying to get him out."

"That fire will kill him."

"And Damon, who is down there because of you."

"I couldn't deactivate it. It wasn't right. But I can help now."

She caught a hold of her arm, closed her eyes and began to recite a spell.

"Ex spiritum intacullum, in terrum incendium, fes matos salvis adisdum!"

Elena followed joined them. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie released Alyssa and she step back.

"Did it work?" She turned to her. "Are they gonna be okay?"

Stefan and Damon come out of the building, Alyssa goes to Damon side as Elena checks on Stefan.

"Are you okay?"

He coughs lightly, "just peachy."

She looked to Elena and Stefan, "we should probably get away from this building."

* * *

Alyssa watched as fireman put the flames from the fire that was started at her father's old office from a safe distance.

"Wonder how they going to spin this?" Damon asked he'd approached. He stopped beside her. "Can't exactly say they torched a bunch of vampires in the basement."

"This town has over a hundred and forty five years of hiding the existence of vampires." She turned to him. "I'm sure they'll think of something." She turned to walk away and he reached and grabbed her. She stopped and looked back. He had a serious look on his face for about two seconds before it was washed away and he dropped his hand.

"I know you heard about what Isobel said the other day about me and Elena. And how," he rolled his eyes as if the thought was utterly ridiculous, "I'm in love with her."

This was the last conversation that she wanted to be having with him. "What you may or may not feel for Elena is between the three of you and really none of my business so I'd appreciate it if you keep me out of it. Cause I honestly could care less."

She walked away from him and over to her sister. "I'm going to go pick up my dress and the rest of my things from the school just meet me there when you're done." She left without waiting for her answer and walked back to the direction of her car.

Her phone chimed in her pocket as she did she pulled it out. It was a voice-mail from Matt. She listened to it as she walked to her car.

She called him back when she got there and got his voicemail. "Hey, Matt I just got your message about Caroline. I'm on my way to the hospital now." She dug in her pocket for her keys and realized that she had dropped them somewhere around there earlier. "I'll see you soon."

She hung up and started to look for her keys, catching a glimpse of it under the street lights. She picked it up walking back to her car and driver over to the school.

Elena arrived at the school as Alyssa is walking out with both of the things and she had Elena her belongings.

"Thanks." Elena said changing directions as she walked back towards the car.

Damon was walking out of the house when they walk up. Alyssa walked pass him knowing he wasn't there for her and went into the house and saw John.

She shut the door. "You're still here?"

"Where else would I be."

"I was hoping halfway to hell by now but I'd settle for out of this town. So now that you did your job and rid this town of vampires, when can we expect you to be taking your leave?"

"Not all the vampires in this town are gone. Until that happens, I think I'll stay right where I am." He walked into the direction of the kitchen. She called out after him.

"I'm curious, where does the mother of your child fit into that category." Her words gave him pause but he didn't show any other reaction and kept walking.

Jenna came downstairs with her purse. "I have to meet the fire chief about your dad's building."

"They say what caused it?" Though she knew the truth she knew that wasn't going to be public knowledge.

"Faulty wiring," Alyssa handed her over the keys. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

She watched her walk over to the door before going upstairs. She stopped off at Jeremy's room before going to her own to see him asleep in his bed. She closed the door behind her as she left and walked to her own room dropping off her stuff on her bed. She walked into the bathroom pulling up her hair when she got in the mirror. She spotted an empty bottle of pills.

A imagine of Jeremy laying on top of her bed crossed into her mind and she dropped the pill bottle and ran into his room.

"Jeremy!" She ran kneeling beside his bed. She saw a small bottle would leftover blood residue and she shook him. "Jeremy, wake up." She shook and shook him until he woke up with a start.

She exhaled sitting on the bed beside him looking into his eyes. She pulled back, "what the hell did you do?"

 **A/N:** Okay my lovelies on to season two where the fun really begins. The first episode of season 2 will be posted soon.


	23. The Return

Alyssa stands in the corner of Jeremy room literally and figuratively keeping an eye on him to prevent him from doing anything stupid while Elena is downstairs with the paramedic's attending to John.

Stefan enters the room with Elena after getting called by Elena to come over, "what happened?"

"He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills." Stefan take Jeremy face in his hands and examines his eyes. "He looks fine but then again so do you and Damon so we couldn't really be sure."

Jeremy averts his eyes and Stefan tightens his hold on his just a fraction and commands, "Look at me."

Jeremy jerks away. "I'm fine, okay? I feel exactly the same."

"We weren't sure whether or not call the paramedic's up here." Alyssa says still from her spot in the corner of Jeremy's room.

Stefan continues to examine Jeremy's eyes, "No, he's fine."

"You mean I'm not a vampire? Damn it!" He rises up from the bed with indignation over his plan having failed.

"Don't say that Jer!" Elena says with displeasure over him even having the thought of wanting to become one of them. "Why would you ever want that?"

"Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight?" He asks with sadness before answering his own question. "She's dead."

"Jeremy, Jeremy. Come here, sit down." Stefan pushes Jeremy back down on the bed. He grabs his face in his hands and makes him look at him.

"I am very sorry about Anna but it's very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die."

Jeremy looks away.

"Hey!" Stefan slaps him. "Do you understand me?!"

"Stefan…" Elena calls out his name in shock.

"Yeah, I understand."

"Good." Stefan gets up and stands next to Elena"

"What about the pills that he took?" Alyssa ask just in case there was something that they needed to be concerned about.

His answer pleases her. "He didn't take enough to die so Anna's blood actually healed him of that."

A policeman knocks on the door frame of Jeremy's room and they all turn to look at him.

"Miss Gilbert?" He calls and she knows it because she's in need.

"I'll be right there." She assures him and he waits in the hallway.

"You need to be at the hospital." Stefan knew she needed to be with Caroline.

"But…" She didn't want to leave Jeremy unattended in case he hadn't heard the warning Stefan had gave him.

"You go." Alyssa says even though she wants to be there for Matt, she knew her brother needed her more. "I'll stay."

Jeremy is annoyed that he's being treated like a child as says, "I don't need a babysitter."

Alyssa looks at him with a pointed look. "Yes, you do."

She leaves the room with Stefan and Elena but keeps the door cracked.

"Was John really attacked by a tomb vampire?" She asks when they were standing outside of Jeremy's door. She hadn't gotten all the details yet being so worried about Jeremy. "I thought the ones that weren't taken out by the device left town."

Elena eyes Stefan, "so did we. Which is why I want Stefan to stay here with you and Jer."

"So now I need a babysitter?" She thought she has proven more than capable of protecting herself and she could be trusted to look out for both her and Jeremy.

"It's just a precaution." What happened to John made Elena realize that they were still other vampires out there that wanted revenge on the founding families beyond the ones that were taken out by Jonathan Gilbert's invention. "Stefan will you stay with them?"

Alyssa looks to Stefan to say no but in hindsight knew he wouldn't have because it was Elena asking for the welfare of her family and he wasn't going to say no to that.

"Sure," he answers and with a smile.

Alyssa rolls her eyes and walks back inside of Jeremy's room.

Stefan walks in after Elena's gone and they both take turns keeping a physical eye on him long after he's asleep.

"How long is it going to take before the blood his out of his system?" She asks from the chair Jeremy use to spend hours in listening to his music after their parents died.

Stefan stands by the bed with his arms crossed watching him, "24 hours."

"So what you said about the blood passing out of his system with every minute?"

"Was true, but it'll be in his system for a few more hours."

"So there's still a chance?" She could see both the good and bad in that kind of quality of life. Though it'd never be something she considered for herself, she didn't think Jeremy becoming a vampire wasn't necessarily the worse thing in the world. For starters, she wouldn't have constantly worried about someone trying to kill him.

"I got attacked by a vampire on the tonight," she didn't know why she was telling him that. Maybe because she had came face to face with her own morality tonight, "on the way to my car. He bleed into my mouth, tried to turn me. If it wasn't for Bonnie not deactivated the device like we thought she had, he would have."

She could feel Stefan eyes on her even as she stares at her brother. "And even after almost getting killed by a vampire my first thought when I saw him go down was not for myself it was for Damon. After know who he is and everything that he's done my first thought wasn't for myself it was for him." She looks at Stefan for the answer to her question, "how does that even happen?"

As confuse as she was about the answer for Stefan it was clear. He could see it coming for a while. "You're in love with him."

She shakes of her head though she was sure he wasn't going to hold that her against her. "There is something really wrong with me."

"You see the good in him."

"Like you," she had a epiphany in that moment that she and Stefan shared a lot more in common than any of them realized. Besides doing whatever they could protect Elena, they were both always going to be destined to see the good in Damon, and always try to save them, even when saving him meant that they'd get dragged down along with him. "Even when we know we should give up on him can't."

She watch him turn his head towards the door as if he heard someone coming in. "Stay here." He goes and check and she takes his position by her brother with her focus on the door in case there was an intruder in the house.

The next person she sees to walk through the door is Elena. Alyssa inquires about what's been going on and and Elena decided that it's best if Jeremy knows as well. She just didn't feel right keeping anything from him anymore and even though Alyssa would have liked nothing more than to keep Jeremy out of it, she knew that another stunt like the one tonight was the direct cause just that.

Alyssa also believed that it was best to be transparent with Jeremy on everything. So Elena told them about Katherine and how she had been the one who tried to kill John though they had yet to know why. Katherine's return has always been a concern for Alyssa because of the exact reason that she could use her resemblance to Elena to impose on her friends and family and for no one to be the wiser. Well except for apparently Stefan who was the only person who could so far tell the difference between them when even she couldn't.

She would have to ask him how he did that but first they had to figure out how to handle this latest situation, starting with the most obvious. Katherine's being invited into the house.

"She can pass freely through the house whenever she likes." And Alyssa, finds that a bit disconcerting. "What are we going to do?"

"Move," was Damon answer but no one found that helpful.

"If Katherine wants you dead;" he continues from his leaning position over the counter as he looks at Elena sitting at the dining room table while Stefan stands next to her, "there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans."

"And our best bet is to find out what that plan is,"She looks at Damon directly, "without provoking." She already saw what she was capable of visa what happened with John and she didn't want a repeat on anyone else. "You talked to," back when she thought it was Elena too, "what happened when you thought she was Elena?"

"To risk another frown line encroaching on Stefan's already very crowded forehead." He shrugs. "We...kissed."

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asks from her seat next to Stefan.

"What do you mean you kissed?"

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go." He puckers his lips and makes kissing noises. She knows where it's going to lead to and so Damon who moves out of the way as he rushes towards him moving behind Elena.

"Don't be obvious, Stefan." He taunts and Stefan starts towards Damon again but Alyssa reacts by stepping in front of him and puts her hand in front of Stefan.

"Stefan wait, he kissed Katherine, not Elena. We both know she wouldn't do that. We also don't have time for this."

He considers what she saying and promises, "Later."

She gets them back to consider, "John must know something," while keeping them on point. She looks between the two boys. "There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him."

"She's Katherine." Damon says otherwise cause he also thinks it. "She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know."

"She actually might be right" Stefan says, which surprises her. Damon is usually the one to agree."John could know something through Isobel. She was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk."

"I've got a better idea." Damon offers but Alyssa wasn't sure how "better" it would be.

"Yeah, what's that?" Alyssa asks.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you."

Elena turns to him. "Is that smart?" She knew enough about Katherine to know that wasn't always wise.

"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move."

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan posses.

"Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see." He left out of the kitchen and Alyssa follows.

The looks she got from Stefan told her that she was suppose to follow him though she wasn't sure what she would be able to do she knew it's what Stefan would have asked her to keep an eye on him especially after their talk. She didn't have to ask and he didn't need to say it to know they were both concern about what Katherine being back was going to do to him.

"Damon," she caught him outside as just as he slips out. He stops and she shuts the door behind her. She walks over to him settling him with the most concern face she can muster. "How are you?"

"Why? Worried that Katherine coming back is going to send me off the rails? Stefan sends you out here to make sure that doesn't happen. Or to keep me away from Elena?"

"Is it that hard for you to believe that I came out here on my own and that I'm actually the one who's worried about you and not because I'm afraid of what you're going to do but I'm concerned for you as an actual human?"

From the way he looks at her, she could see he was having trouble believing that though could see he wanted to.

"Look despite what you've done in the past and that list is considerable long in the negative column, I care about you Damon. I wouldn't want to see you make the mistake of allowing Katherine back in when she clearly doesn't deserve it or you." She couldn't tell whether or not what she was saying was getting through but at least there was some seeds of doubt planted, "thought I'd give you something to think about." She walked pass him and get to the car.

* * *

"Sheriff Forbes," she stops in front of her to offer up her acknowledgements at what she's going through and tell her that she's praying for her family. "I just wanted to stop by to say that I'm praying for you and your family." She thought It seemed like the right thing to do in that situation and thought it would be impolite not to say anything while she was going to check on Matt.

She also offers to bring her a cup of coffee or anything that she needed from to cafeteria while she waited with Matt. Again, she thought it was the polite thing to do, and it would have been something she would want anyone to do for her if the situation was reversed, as it has been.

"If you need anything." She made it known that she was going to be around. She wanted to be there for Matt and intended to stay with him as long as she could.

She was surprised that as she was leaving out she ran into Damon until he told her why he was there. He wanted to look like the hero to Elena.

She left him to play hero and returned home to get a four glimpses of sleep before she they were going over to the mayor's house for the gathering that was to pay respects to the mayor.

She was in the process of dressing for it when Elena returned for her trip to the hospital to see John but there wasn't any time to ask questions before they were ushered out the front door by Jenna.

She used the short trip to the car to get information which to both their dismay was much not that she was surprised. John was stubborn as his hate for vampires was great and they really shouldn't have expected anything else of the man.

She was just happy to hear that Stefan found a way to "convince" him to leave town. It meant one less thing they had to worry about.

The Lockwood mansion was filled with people by the time the arrive and Jenna verbally noted out loud. She also let it be known that they were only stopping by to pay their respects as they did when her sister and brother in law passed.

Jeremy was all for it responding, "In and out? sounds like a plan."

Elena sees Damon standing on the porch as they walk up and stops, "You guys go ahead, I'll be right there, okay?"

She didn't need to stick around to find out what that conversation was about. She already knew they were going to be discussing what he that was a kiss between him and Elena which ended up being about Katherine and there was already one too many love triangles happening.

She had far more important things on her agenda. She found it in a study drinking alone.

"Bathroom is down the hall." Tyler calls without turning around.

"I'm not looking for the bathroom." He turns around when he hears who he guess. "I came to bring you a gift that I thought would bring you real comfort," she takes out a miniature bottle of vodka to show him as she walks around to the front of the couch, "but I see you're covered."

"I found it in my dad's desk. If you came to say you're sorry about my dad keep it. Today's been full of sorry's from people who really don't give a crap."

"I remember what that feels like" she says as she sits beside him. "When my parents died, I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy my dad was was."

"The difference is in your case it was true. My dad was a dick."

"Yeah, he kind of was. Anyway I just meant that I know how hard all of this must be." She reaches out and grab his hand for support, "if you ever need to talk."

He leans in and tries to kiss her and she leans back. "Tyler, That's not what I meant."

"Trying to cash on your sympathy...kinda a dick move huh."

"Yeah a little bit."

He puts some space in between them. "Sorry."

"I'll let it slip this time because I know your grieving," she says as she stands, even if your dad was a dick." She places his 'comfort gift' on the table and leaves looking out for Bonnie.

She wanted to know if she heard anything about the Gilbert device affecting both Tyler and Mayor Lockwood and if there was any way that she could find out from Emily's spell book how it was possible for a weapon that targeted vampires happened to affect them too.

But as she passed through the back door, she saw Stefan walking back to the house looking a little disgruntled and she went to meet with him. She saw a red stain on his shirt. "Is that blood?" She met his eyes and knew something was wrong. "Now what?"

* * *

She and Stefan were outside discussing the Katherine's impromptu visit.

"He's trying so hard to pretend that he's not affected by her that I think he's actually convinced himself it's true. Like he hasn't been in love with her for over 145 years and to find out that she wasn't imprisoned in a tomb rotting away like he thought but free all this time and at any point could have found him or at the least send a smoke signal."

"I'm ranting aren't are I."

"It's okay."

"No. No more Damon talk. There are other things that we need to worry about."

"How about we don't talk anymore about Katherine?"

"I was actually talking about the Lockwood's and their secret but that's a good rule too. Both Tyler and their dad were hurt by a device made for vampires. We know they're not vampires so they have to be something else."

"I've live with Damon long enough to know that look," he made a circular motion with his finger pointed at her face. "You're up to something."

"Tyler's uncle in town. If anyone has a clue about the Lockwood secret he would."

"And your plan is to just walk up and ask how a device designed to kill vampires affected his brother and nephew?"

"Don't be ridiculous Stefan, I'm not an idiot. But he is a guy and he isn't half that bad to look at. So, I'm sure I'll think of something." She gives him half smiles and walks away.

* * *

"Give my best to Caroline, and let I know I'm thinking about her and I'm glad she's doing okay." Alyssa comes to a stop at the Salvatore's door after leaving the Lockwood mansion.

She wanted to make sure she paid her respect to both Carol and Mason whom she hadn't found in with yet but it was only a matter of time.

She steps inside of the boarding house. "I'll stop by tomorrow to check on her." She could see the flames going on in the fireplace and walked towards it hanging up. The room was empty but there was signs that someone was there besides the lit fire place there was an empty glass sitting on the table.

The floorboards squeaked from above her and she turned to head for the stairs when she came face to face with at first appearance looked to be Elena but she had a feeling that wasn't the case.

"Hi, we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Katherine."


	24. The Return Part 2

_The floorboards squeaked from above her and she turned to head for the stairs when she came face to face with at first appearance looked to be Elena but she had a feeling that wasn't the case._

" _Hi, we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Katherine."_

Alyssa takes a small step back.

Katherine see's this and is pleased. "I see you've heard of me."

"Spoiled, manipulative bitch," she takes two steps with every word, "who also happens to look like my sister. Wish I could say I hadn't or nor did I wish I ever would. You really should have stayed dead. "

"And I would have if Damon wasn't so obsessed with me." She says with a roll of her eyes like both him and his affection for her was an inconvenience for her which only made Alyssa hate her more.

"I think you mean was."

"Why?" She chuckles with humor, "Because he's in love with you. No, wait," her facial expression sadness, "I forgot, Elena, is the one Damon's in love with."

"Just like Stefan?" She fires back with a smile. "Really Katherine, a women your age should be able to accept defeat with grace. But of course if I'd got dumped for a knock off version of myself, I'd be a little sore too. But then again, nobody really be quite pathetic as you. You know having to compel him and all. It really isn't becoming."

She rushes her pinning her against the wall. The front door opens and she's violent torn away landing on the other side of the room and back on her feet before Alyssa even got a chance to hit the ground.

Stefan stands in between her and Katherine and looks back to check on her, "you okay?"

She nods and stands, "yeah. We were just having a little girl chat. But I guess she didn't like hearing what I had to say. The truth can hurt can't it Kat."

Stefan looks at hoping to convey to her that she needs to stop talking advice she knew she was wise to heed.

"What do you want Katherine?" Stefan asks for the second time in a matter of hours but didn't expect to get a straight answer out of her.

"I came to see you." Her persona switches from one of anger to one of a girl in love. "I was hoping to say goodbye to you too."

"What do you mean too?" Alyssa knew that it implies that she had stopped by to see someone earlier and that only other person was Damon. She couldn't help but to feel a hint of protectiveness. She knew it was in her voice and all over her face.

Katherine looks over Stefan shoulder at her suspecting she already knew the answer to that but answers any way to see if she illicit the response she thinks she will. "I saw Damon earlier." She says casually. "To tell him I was leaving town. And we'll things took a little turn and he got all serious and I had to tell him the truth. That I was never in love with him. I've only ever loved Stefan."

The anger that swelled up inside of her was indescribable but more than that was concern. She could only imagine what it felt like to hear those words after 145 years and she didn't know what mind frame he would be on but she knew it wouldn't be good.

When she looks over at Stefan, she can tell he was just as concerned as she was and that we're thinking the same thing as he looks back at her. He nods and she takes one last look at Katherine before taking off.

She knew it would be pointless for her to call cause he wouldn't answer. She drove around looking for him anywhere he could a drink. When he didn't see him in any of those places she realized she had to change tactics and there's was only one other place she thought he could be.

"Yeah, I just walked up. I'm not sure if he's inside but after all the bars this is the only place he could be." She opens the door to her house and walks in.

"Damon! NO!" She hears the shrill cries of her sister and rushes upstairs.

"Elena!" She comes to an abrupt stop outside her room to see her kneeling over Jeremy crying. She runs to her siblings side dropping the phone in the process kneeling beside them. She looks back and Damon with a look of hurt and betrayal. She turns back to Jeremy after Damon's gone catching a glimpse of the gaudy looking ring on his finger.

She points it out to her sister, "Elena," and they both realize that he isn't permanently dead. The ring was going to be him back. "Stefan," she picks up her phone realizes that he was still on the line but when she picks up the phone the line is dead. "He must have heard which meant that he was on his way over."

She kneels beside them "Could Damon have saw the ring?"

"No. He couldn't have known he was wearing it."

"It's Katherine. She got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him."

"There's nothing good about him, not anymore. He's decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel, he wants to be hated, it's just easier that way. He got his wish."

She looks up when she sees Stefan walks in.

"I hate him." Elena cries.

Alyssa turns to Stefan for the comfort of her sister and he kneels down beside her taking Alyssa's place next to her sister and kisses her on the shoulder. Jeremy suddenly wakes up gasping and Alyssa rejoins the three of them on the floor. Stefan takes his face and looks in his eyes.

"Is he okay? Stefan, is he okay?" Elena asks growing impatient.

"He's okay. Shhh," Stefan places his hands on his face taking a close look at his eyes, "you're okay."

"He killed me! Damon killed me!"

Elena embraces him and smiles. "It's okay. Oh God."

Alyssa watches on with relief.

* * *

"Elena's in with Jeremy now." Stefan goes to Alyssa's room to check in with her.

She turns to him after turning down on the sheets on her bed. She crosses her arm. "Are you sure he's going to be okay?"

"Are you?"

She sits on the edge of bed resting her foot on the frame of the bed. "I knew Katherine brought out the worse in him but I never seen him like this. Elena says she doesn't think he saw the ring. I have to believe he did."

"Because you want to believe in him."

"Because I don't want to think that I'm wrong about him, that what I feel is wrong. After my parent's and Vicki, I need something to hold on to. Does that make me crazy?"

"No. It makes you human."

"So what does that makes you?"

Elena joins them stopping next to Stefan. "Jeremy's sleep." She looks to Stefan. "You mind if we have a minute."

"Sure," he leaves to give them some privacy and Elena shuts the door.

Stefan makes his way to Elena's room but stops when he hears a noise coming from downstairs and goes to check it out.

Elena was shutting the door to the fridge and he stops and look at wondering how she was down there when he just left her upstairs.

"I was just bringing Jeremy a glass of water." She realizes the look on his face wasn't question but confusing and she walks over to him seeing that he was concern. "Stefan."

It dawns on him that it wasn't Elena he saw but Katherine and rushes speed runs upstairs.

"Stefan!" Elena calls as she runs after him and Stefan bursts inside of Alyssa room to see her tucked in bed.

"Stefan."

He turns to her blocking her view by standing in front of her. "It's okay. I thought I heard something but it's fine."

He looks over Stefan shoulder and sees the same thing Stefan did, Alyssa asleep tucked soundly in bed.

"She's asleep."

Elena believes him and slowly backs out of the room and walks into Elena's.

She sighs and falls into his and he wraps them around her. "It's late," he kisses the top of her head, "why don't you get some sleep." He kisses her forehead. "I'll call you in the morning." He heads out but doubles back to Alyssa's room and waits. Things like this usually varies and he didn't know how long it would take her to wake up, but he knew when she did she wasn't going to need someone to help her through the transition; whatever she decides to do.

He starts to pace as the second turns to minutes and the minutes to hours and by the third he began to see some signs that she was being to stir and the fifth minute of the third hour she was up frantically looking around and he came to sit in front of her to calm her checking her eyes as he has done too many times before in the last forty eight hours.

What he saw in them confirmed what he already suspected and she knew it too.

"I'm transition aren't I?" She too had seen him do this exact thing too many times in the last year twice with her brother and once with Vicki but then she didn't know what it was he was doing. "Katherine killed me."

The look of sympathy he gave her prove what she already suspected. She died with vampire blood in her system and unlike Jeremy she didn't have a magical ring to protect her. "I don't think she knew about you having vampire blood in your system."

She looks at him like she couldn't believe the ways that just came out of his mouth. "Does that really matter Stefan, I'm dead! Katherine killed me!" She angrily gets off the bed and he turns and faces her. "My only two options are turn or die. I don't get to see my family again or hang out with my friends. But if I turn, I get to watch everyone I love start a family, grow old, and eventually die and I'm stuck like this. Stefan I can go through 145 years of losing people." He walks over to her. "The thought of never seeing my parent's again." She wasn't really a religious person as she said but she did take comfort in knowing that.

"Hey, it's your choice." He wasn't going to convince her to change her mind. He wasn't going to force anyone to making a decision like that ever again. He made that mistake once and he wasn't going to make the same mistake.

She looks him soft eyes. "Don't tell Elena." She pleads. She couldn't face seeing the look on her face when she finds out what happened and the choice she made. "Please. I know I have no right to ask but if I'm going to do this...If I'm going to die. I want my last day to be as normal as possible. I want to hangout with Jeremy and be a pain in the butt little sister to Elena. I wanted laugh with Matt and even feel the guilt of not hating Damon as much as I know I should. It's what I want."

He has some reservation about it but agrees.


	25. Brave New World Pt 1

Chapter 3

Elena comes downstairs when Jenna when they smells actual cooking going on in the kitchen and sees Alyssa at the stove mixing, "Are those mom's pancakes?"

"Down to the last teaspoon, I found a bunch of her recipes and I thought I'd give it a try."

Jenna wasn't even aware her sister kept recipes. "I didn't even know you cook."

"Mom taught me. She said she wanted at least one of her daughters to be cook and since we all know helpless Elena is in the kitchen."

"I'm afraid she gets that from me." Jenna wasn't in denial about her cooking skills or the lack thereof.

"It's never too late learn." She held out the bowl and spoon towards whoever was willing to take it and they look at each other before Elena reached out to take it.

She walks over the counter to the stove, "don't say I didn't warn you if I burn down the place."

Jenna leans on the counter and watches her nieces with a smile.

"Hey Jenna," she catches her as she passes her room. She stops and turns to her niece and Alyssa walks out in the hall. "I was wondering if you had the time later today maybe we could go shopping or to get coffee before the carnival tonight."

"I think I can manage that."

"Okay," she says with a smile, "I'm going to finish ready for school." She walks back into her room and she finish the letters that she was working on. She wanted to finish them before school she should give them to Stefan to give to everyone after she was gone. She manage to finish most of them before she went to bed last night but the the last one she was having trouble with. The one address to Damon.

They had grown a weird friendship over the last few months and she was no longer able to deny the fact that she had also developed feelings for him as well. There was so many things that she wanted to say to him and could say without fearing what his reaction would be because she wouldn't be around to witness it. It was also freeing.

But what do you say to a hundred and fifty fifty plus vampire who you've fallen in love with but who was in your love with your sister you were never going to see again. The truth.

* * *

"I'm not sure it's good for you to be around people." Stefan meets with her at her locker later that day trying and failing to convince her that school was the last place she needed to be with fighting the temptation of smelling warm food source.

"I know the risks Stefan, remember." She puts her books in her locker, "I was there after Damon killed Vicki. I remember how sketchy she was."

"Yes, and being here is only going to make the headaches and the hungry that much greater." He felt like he was relieving the same argument he had with Vicki, he just hope that

She closes her locker and turns to him. "I also know that if I'm going to die in less than eighteen hours than I'm going to spend as much time with the people that I still have left. Now if you'll excuse me I have to help Jeremy set up the goldfish toss." She turns around and leave.

"You're late."

"You're lucky I came at all." She was feeling a little sluggish this morning what with being dead and even though she wasn't about to admit it to but she had a killer headache the sun was hurting her eyes and she had a hungry in her that she never felt before or didn't even know could exist.

The booth was already put together by the carnival workers all they had to do was will the fish bowls with the goldfish, all three hundred. "So how are you doing after last night?"

"You mean after Damon killed me?"

"Yeah." She turns to the bows and starts to fill them up with water. "Our lives have gotten a lot crazy lately and I haven't always been there for you. If I haven't said it then I'm sorry that I lied to you and I'm sorry about Anna. I really just wanted to protect you from all this. And before you say it," she cuts him off before he could tell her it wasn't her job to protect him, "It is my job to protect you."

She knew if she was going to do that then he needed to know everything. Since she wasn't going to be around to tell him, "If I'm going to do that there's some things you're going to need to know." She set him up with Stefan so that he could run the basics by him. If she was going to stick with the decision not to turn, she was going to make sure that the people that she left behind was protected.

It also meant that she needed to deal with one more situation before it was time to go.

"I thought you'd be somewhere sticking pins in a miniature doll of me somewhere."

"You know me better than that," Alyssa removes her shades when she steps into the Salvatore house, "I like to do my own dirty work. And if I wanted to hurt you I'd all have to do is mention Katherine. She inflicted more pain on you then I ever could, and those kind of scars are not so easy to get rid of. But I'm not here for that, I believe the Lockwood's have a family secret and I know you do to and I bet you're just eager as I am to find out what."

"I may have talked to Carol Lockwood about it" He says with one raise brow and she flaps down on the couch.

"And what did you find out?"

He turns to her with mild curiosity sensing something different about her, "nothing, much other than the Lockwood's got serious anger issues."

"I've known Tyler all my life. He's always had a temper. Mayor Lockwood too."

He comes and sits. "What do you know about Uncle Mason?"

"Tyler hasn't seen him since he was four. He was never around much growing up." She turns to face him placing her elbow on the back of the chair. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Uncle Mason is the key to figuring out the mayor's family secret." He brings his glass filled with blood stolen from the blood bank to his lips and Alyssa watches him with hunger in her eyes.

Damon pulls the glass away from his lips and watches her with curiosity and she hungrily thirst after what's inside.

Stefan walks in breaking the trance that she seemed to be under and she looks at him with a look of gratitude and guilt and gets up.

"I can see this is going to be one of those posturing moments where you bang on your chest and act like cavemen over Elena something I don't want to witness that so before it gets to that I'm going to take my leave. Damon," she walks pass Stefan on her way out.

Damon notices the secret look between them and knew they were hiding a secret. He wanted to know what he was going to find out.

* * *

"I can't believe how much we spent today," the youngest sister of the Gilbert/Summers clan walks back into the Gilbert house

"I know." Alyssa agrees with her aunt. "I'm not going to need any new clothes for at least six months. If you get a call from the credit card company remember you didn't have to buy those shoes in three different colors."

They make their way upstairs and Alyssa stops off at Jenna's room to help her put away her clothes since she had the most.

"They were half off and don't think I didn't see you eyeing the brown ones."

"That's because they look good with the top I bought." She says helping her put her clothes away in the drawers and closet.

"I don't know what brought on this sudden want to spend time together but I'm glad you suggested it."

"Me too," she finishes helping her unpack. "I'm going to go unload this stuff."

"You should wear one of the outfits you got tonight."

"I will," she takes her bags and walk out of the room but then stops and walks backwards back into the room and peaks in. "Jenna," she turns to her standing at her closet. "I just want you to know how I amazing I think you are and how much I admire and love you."

"I love you too."

She left before a tear could fall.

* * *

Alyssa is with Jeremy walking around the school's carnival checking out the carnival games and the concession stand.

"So what's with the wanting to spend quality time all of a sudden? First with the breakfast and shopping with Jenna and you haven't left my side all night."

"I didn't know being a good sister or niece was such a crime but if I'm cramping your style. I'll stop." She spots Damon and Stefan watching Tyler arm wrestler and stops. "You go ahead without me. There's something I have to do."

"Be careful," he calls out as she walks away and she stops. "Damon, I see the way at him."

"Jere, trust me you don't have to worry about that." She turns back around, "it's not like it's going to matter after tonight anyway." She mumbles to herself and continues to walk over to him. "I see Damon's shared with you his theory about the about the Lockwood's having a secret."

"You mean his current obsession."

Alyssa turns in time to see Tyler pins his opponent arm down.

"He's got strength."

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete, of course he has strength. You're reaching."

Mason arrives to arm wrestle against Tyler. "I bet I can take you."

"Enter the uncle." Damon says.

They watch as Tyler and Mason arm wrestle and Mason beats him with ease.

"Okay, he's the champ," Tyler concedes, "who wants to go next?"

Alyssa volunteers Stefan, "Stefan wants to go." She turns to him and smile. "Don't you Stefan."

"Yeah, sure," he turns to her and her smile widens. He turns back to the Tyler. "I'll...give it a shot."

Stefan joins Mason.

"Get him Stef!" Damon shouts out and Alyssa cheers along with him as she watches them exchange words before the match begins. They start the wrestling, both putting in hard pressure. It looks like there even until Mason gets the upper hand and beats him. Stefan gets up and walks back over to them having lost.

Damon is angry that Stefan with him over his loss. "You didn't put in any effort at all."

"Yeah, actually," he turns to him surprise that he was. "I did."

Damon nods off the to the side. "Come with me." Stefan walks away with Damon and Alyssa stays and watches as Mason defeats the next contestant. She follows after them and sees Damon walk up to someone who works with the carnival. She stops besides Stefan and watches.

"What's he up to?"

Damon catches his shoulders and compels him. "I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood."

Stefan tries to reason with him. "Damon, don't do this."

Damon motions him away with a brush of his finger. "It's just an experiment. Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does, okay?"

"I won't back down." The carnival worker agrees.

Damon smiles. "I know you won't."

He releases him and pats him on the back as Carter leaves.

Alyssa walks up to them. "You do know someone is going to get hurt right?"

"No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage."

"What's that going to accomplish?" Stefan fails to see the logic but then he never knows what he's brother's thinking half of the time.

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes; maybe it's the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle." He walks away and Alyssa moves to stand in front of Stefan.

"You should probably follow him. Make sure he doesn't he doesn't get hurt. I'm going to make sure Damon doesn't do anything well, Damon."

"Hey," he reaches out and stops her and she looks back. "How are you doing?"

"Well these lights are hurting my eyes, my heads pounding and my ears and feel like they're about to bleed so nothing I'm not use to."

"That's not what I meant."

"Honestly Stefan, I don't want to think about it. This is my last few hours above ground so I'd like to spend it being a normal teenager and for us this means cleaning up after your brothers messes. So you go make sure your brother doesn't get that guy hurt or worse and I'll reign in Damon's craziness. If I can." She takes the same route she saw Damon takes and runs into Caroline. "Hey, I thought Matt said you weren't getting out of the hospital until tomorrow."

"Well," she shrugs and bubbly smile, "they let me out earlier. Now if you'll excuse me I really need to make sure Elena didn't mess up anything."

She watches her walk away with the shake of her head and goes the way she saw Caroline come from and sees Damon lying on the floor. "Damon," she rushes to him helping him up tucking her hair behind her ears, "what happened?"

He sits up and looking at her as she kneels in front of him. "We have a problem."

Alyssa goes to find Stefan and they meet Elena, and Damon in on of the classrooms. He explains about what happened with Caroline.

Stefan starts off standing at the window and makes his way over to Damon sitting on the desk as he talked. "How did this happen?"

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals…"

Elena is standing by the fish tank in the window taking in all the information that she heard. Her best friend was now a vampire. "But why?"

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty, little slut."

"What's with the"game on" thing?" Alyssa asks leaning on the desk with her hand next to Damon. "I mean, what does that even mean?"

He looks over his shoulder at her. "It means she's playing dirty. She wants us to know."

"But why Caroline?" Elena asks.

"I don't know." Damon didn't have that part figured out.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind," Stefan was concern, "she doesn't even know what's happening to her."

"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition."

"We have to find her." Stefan didn't want her running out of there alone.

"Yep," Damon agrees but for a different reason, "and kill her."

"You're not gonna kill Caroline." Elena says firmly.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her."

Elena sits her hands on Stefan shoulder in concern and he says, "Damon, absolutely not."

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and…"

"It's not an option Damon." Elena says and something about it sets Alyssa off."

"So it's okay for Stefan to kill my best friend but not yours?"

"Nobody's saying that." Stefan says.

"Really? Cause as sure as hell sounds like it."

Damon looks at Stefan. "Talk about a town where history repeats itself."

Stefan gets up getting in Damon's face so he could understand. "We're not gonna kill her." Stefan leaves and Elena follows.

"It's the only way." Damon says as she passes by them on the way out the door.

Alyssa leans off the desk and crosses her arms.

"I know that look." Damon leans off the desk and looks at Alyssa. "You see Katherine turning Caroline as an opportunity for leveling the playing field."

"No," Damon gives her a look and deep down she knew he was right, "Yes. But I want to do it to protect you and Stefan too. You're right Caroline's a basket case. There is no way she could make it as a vampire. She'd just be putting you and Stefan in danger, killing a whole lot of people in the process."

"So what do you say we go find her and put her down?"

She knew Elena would never forgive her but at this point it really didn't matter.

She nodded and he smiles.

She did say she wanted to protect to people that she cared about, right?


	26. Brand New World part 2

Chapter 4 Brave New World Pt2

"Where do you think she could be?" They had be looking for her for through the carnival crowd but it's been over twenty minutes but they hadn't found her.

Damon picks up a wooden tent peg on the ground as they pass by.

She stops when the wind changes and turns around in the direction the when just blew. Damon notices and stops with her. "What is it?"

"Blood, I smell blood," she didn't recognize the iron scent that she was use to but instead it made her mouth water and her heart pump faster in her chest and she knew, "and lots of it." She follows the smell and Damon follows her to Caroline.

She's crying next to a body when they arrive. She has blood all over her face.

"He's dead. I killed him." Alyssa eyes scan over to the guy laying in the back of the truck. "What's wrong with me?" She continues to cry and Alyssa stands by and watches and Damon comforts her.

"Hey, hey it's okay." He moves some of the hair of her hair. "I can help you."

She watches Caroline hopefulness. "You can?"

Part of her knew that what Damon was wrong but another part of her, a stronger part can only see Vicki, and Stefan killing her and she didn't want him to to.

"Yeah, I have to."

"What are you gonna do?"

"The only thing I can do. I'm go to kill you."

Caroline jumps down from the back of the truck bed. "Please don't! I don't want to die!"

"Yeah, but you are already dead."

"No! I'm not." Caroline's freak out made her think of Vicki, and how scared she must have been after everything that was happening to her and how she had wished someone would be able to save her. "Don't say that, okay? Just help me!"

"Okay."

"Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!"

"Okay, okay. It's the only way."

He embraces her and Alyssa sees him and raise the stake be her back ready to kill her, and she wedges herself in between them, "stop, Damon, stop."

Damon hesitates, staring at her. Then he drops his arm and the stick.

Stefan arrives with Elena and Elena reaches for Caroline who freaks out and pushes her away thinking that she's Katherine.

"Get away from me! You killed me!"

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine."

"No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?"

"Stefan," Elena says trying to comfort her friend know that she would let her, "we've got to get her inside."

Stefan turns to her, "It's okay Caroline, come with me." He turns to Alyssa, "are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, just go help Caroline." Stefan goes with Elena inside to help Caroline.

Damon is nowhere to be seen when she turns around and for the first time she realizes she's alone. The smell of blood was strong as it called to her, what little was left. She took a step closer peering in the back of the truck.

There's a small pool of blood on the bed of the truck and she could feel the blood rushing through her. She could feel it calling out to her and she reaches out and touches it. She slowly brings her hands to her lips.

"What are you doing?"

Alyssa turns around to find Elena standing with Bonnie, and she hides her hand behind her back, "nothing."

Damon walks up with a shovel and uses the distraction as a chance to walk away. She ducks into the nearest bathroom frantically wiping the blood off her hands. She comes out of the bathroom when she starts to feel dizzy and have to lean against the wall.

She shakes it off and continues down the hall. She makes it a few more steps before the dizzy spell comes on again and her sight becomes blurry. She stops and leans against the wall pulling out her cell phone. She tries to dials Stefan's number as best she can and after the third attempt she succeeds.

"Stefan," her voice sounds weak to her own ears and that's all she can manage before she starts to lose consciousness. "Stefan," she manages before the phone slips from her hand. Before she closes her eyes she sees a blurry outline of a male.

"It's okay," she feels herself get lift up and smells the familiar scent that she has grown accustomed to and long with the feeling, "I got you."

Damon closes the door behind him as he leave his room and goes downstairs to meet Stefan who stands when he walks back into the living room.

"You mind telling me what the hell is going on."

"She's in transition."

"Yeah I figured that part out when I saw her practically drooling over my cup earlier. What I don't get is why you haven't given her blood yet?"

"She doesn't want it."

Damon knew that what he was really saying that she wanted to die.

"Then don't give her a choice."

"I'm not about to force that decision on her."

"You've done it already. It should be easy by now."

"This isn't about me or you. This is Alyssa's decision and she's made it and you have to respect."

"How long have you known about this anyway?"

"I was there when it happened. Katherine-"

"Of course it" was Katherine. When I find her that bitch is dead." He starts to leave out.

Stefan stops him as he past, "I know you're upset but you need to be here. She's going to want you here. However you're feeling right now, now's not the time to be selfish."

Damon consider what he was saying and as hard as it was going to be he put aside his anger, for the moment and went upstairs.

Stefan pulls out his cellphone and calls Elena.

Damon walks into the room without knocking and see her sitting up on the bed. "I wasn't sure whether or not you were going to come. I figured you'd be off somewhere trying to hunt down Katherine."

"You know me," he sits beside her, "I'm full of surprises."

"I do know you. So I know you're going to use this as an excuse to go back to be the old Damon. The one who didn't care about anything or anyone. You can't do that. You can't let her win."

"She can't win if she's dead."

"Make sure you make it hurt."

"Thought you didn't want me to go back to the old Damon."

"For Katherine, I think I can make an acception."

Elena walks into the boarding house frantically searching for Stefan, "Stefan," she calls out and he steps out into the hall. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs with Damon," she starts after them Stefan stops her. "There going to need to a minute."

"How can this happen Stefan? Why didn't she tell me?"

"She wanted one day."

"What am I going to tell Jeremy and Jenna, Matt?"

"I don't know." He walks over to her. "Elena, I am so sorry."

"I don't think I can do this Stefan." She cries and he pulls her into his arms.

Alyssa stood alone squinting in the dark searching for Damon who was sitting beside her when the lights suddenly cut on and music starts to play. She turns to the source to find Damon standing by the door. A disco light hang up from above the room. She also happens to be wearing the same outfit she had been wearing for the dance.

"Out of the places you could taken us to you choose the high school gym?" She looks at him at him as he walks over to her.

"Why not?" He takes her by the waste and she wraps her arms around him. "You wanted a normal day."

"Yeah I did ask for a normal day." The begin to sway back and forth. "But for some people Paris could be a normal day or Venice. Let's go to paris. "

"I find Paris highly overrated."

"Yeah well you've had over a hundred and fifty years worth of experiences. I'm pretty sure dressing yourself has also become pretty tedious. Plus this is my fantasy shouldn't I be able to get what I want."

He spins her, "not even in your head."

Elena was waiting downstairs for Damon to come so she could see her sister. She checks the stairs. "How long is going to stay up there?"

"I don't know," but he suspects that they had a lot to talk about.

"What can Damon possible even have to say to her?" She turns to him as she asks. "I know they've gotten close with the whole Vicki thing. Unless...You don't think?"

Stefan looks at her and shrugs and Elena interrupts that as confirmation.

"I have something for you." They stop dancing and she pulls out an envelope with his name on it. "Of course this isn't the real thing, Stefan has it. I wrote one for each of you. Each of yours are different of course because not everyone can know the full story. In your's I wrote a letter explaining everything. It also has a few other that's that may surprise you. Things I wanted to say but never did. Now it looks like I'm never going to get the chance to say everything. But there is one thing that I know I'd regret saying if I didn't, I love Damon Salvatore, despite everything. And it is my greatest hope that you find whatever it is that you're looking for," she hands him the envelope that contains the letter, "even if that's with Elena."

He looks down at the envelope and then looks back up.

She leans forward pressing a light kiss to his lip and backs away, "goodbye Damon."

She turns around and he watches her walk out of the gym doors.

He wakes up from the dream leaving her to rest in peace. He makes his way downstairs where he sees Stefan and Elena waiting.

"Is she?" Elena asks and he silently heads over to the bar and pours himself a drink.

Elena starts towards the stairs and Stefan follows him but she stops him. "I need to do this alone."

Stefan nods understanding and leaves her to go say goodbye to her sister while he stays and deals with Damon.

He pulls the letter out of his back pocket that he got while Damon was upstairs with her. "She left you this."

Damon refuses to take it so he just sits it down and leaves out of the room so that he could read it alone. Damon downs the rest of his drink before picking up the letter and opening it. His eyes scans over the words and he reads what she has already confess and more. He looks in the side the envelope and sees the necklace filled with vervain that he had given her weeks ago and tosses the glass in the fireplace.

Elena comes back down with a pale look on her face and walk over to Stefan who waits for her with open arms. "I couldn't do it Stefan." She confess and he's almost afraid to asks what she means. "I couldn't let her die."

He notices blood dripping from a open cut on a her palm and only then he realizes what she meant.

Damon rejoins them and Stefan let her go as they turn to him, "what did you do?"

Upstairs, Alyssa awakes from her half dead state a newly made vampire.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait computer went down and still is had to post this from my phone. But here's another chapter hope you enjoy second part of this story will be posted soon.


End file.
